Gargoyles Time's Changeling
by Celgress
Summary: Universe 7531. Following a disastrous battle with the temporally powered villain Paradox, Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone find themselves stranded in mid-10th Century c.e. Scotland. While Matt is mistaken for a mage Elisa is transformed into a juvenile gargoyle. Their presence forever alters established events creating a much different future for all involved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode One: Paradox

By

Celgress

**Note this is a drastic retelling of my previous story titled Gargoyle's Renewal and shall serve as an adjunct of my "Small Town Spider-Man" Universe. Some story elements remain the same while others have been change significantly to conform to my new vision. I hope everyone enjoys this tale.**

Manhattan 1997

"You can never defeat me." Paradox taunted against his massive chest the Phoenix Gate's metallic gleam contrasted with the seemingly impenetrable darkness of his obsidian body. His head was covered by steel as were his shoulder blades, fingers, lower legs and feet. "You, your Clan and your allies are all doomed Goliath. This night is mine!"

Goliath, Hudson and Angela simultaneously launched flying tackles against Paradox only to be swatted away as if they were flies. They fell like leaves on the castle stones beside the already incapacitated Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx. David Xanatos blasted Paradox with a shower of laser fire only to have Paradox catch the raw energy in his bare, silver clawed left hand. Paradox casually tossed the energy back at Xanatos severely damaging his exosuite.

"David," Fox screamed unleashing a blinding torrent of green, mystical energy against Paradox. Laughing the living nightmare directed the energy back at it's source rendering Fox unconscious. Fox lay besides Puck, her son Alexander and Elisa Maza all of whom had been defeated earlier.

"What a futile gesture. Poor sentimental Halfling, you should know by now I cannot be so easily overcome." Paradox boasted. "Now I shall make you all disappear forever by erasing you from the timestream."

The fiery energy of the Phoenix Gate ran down Paradox's arms. His hands glowed with rapidly expanding orange-yellow orbs. Knowing Paradox's impending temporal attack would result in worse than a death sentence, it would mean nonexistence. Detective Matt Bluestone leapt into action. Using his exosuite enhanced strength Bluestone attempted to pry the Phoenix Gate off Paradox's chest.

"No you fool!" Paradox shrieked. "Upsetting the temporal balance at such a crucial moment could spell untold catastrophe. There is no telling what might happen, stop at once!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Bluestone grinned behind the reinforced plastic face mask doubling his efforts.

"Matt need some help?" Elisa said getting unsteadily to her feet. Ejecting from her own exosuite which was damaged beyond repair she wobbled towards the pair of dueling titans.

"Stay back partner, we have no idea what direct exposure to his energy might do." Matt said.

"No dice partner, I can't let you hog all the glory." Elisa said grinning wearily. Leaping at Paradox she grabbed his massive left arm.

Ignoring Elisa's inconsequential assault Paradox grabbed the sides of Bluestone's exosuite in a desperate attempt to dislodge him before it proved too late. The resulting feedback loop engulfed the trio in an explosion of fire and light. When it dissipated the trio found themselves several hundred feet apart on a stony outcropping. It was still night, otherwise everything looked drastically different as did Elisa's appearance. She had been changed from adult human to juvenile gargoyle! Elisa couldn't be more than eight years old, by human standards. She lay unconscious on the cold, hard ground. Her ensemble of blue jeans and black top having altered to snugly fit her dismissed frame. Slowly getting to their feet Bluestone and Paradox eyed each other. Paradox attempted to throw a temporal blast at Bluestone, but nothing happened. Glancing down at his chest Paradox soon realized why. Three hairline cracks ran through the Phoenix Gate.

"You fools broke it!" Paradox bellowed. "Now we are stranded here, wherever and whenever here is! Unless I can fit the damaged you've caused! You've ruined everything!"

"Hey you were trying to erase us from existence buddy." Bluestone said. "There is enough blame to go around." Bluestone noted the sparking front panel of his exosuite along with the smashed visor. He cursed under his breath. "Great," He grumbled. "Even without time warping powers this loon is extremely dangerous. I could sure use help right about now."

"At least I'll have the satisfaction of destroying you two." Paradox hissed. A globe of black energy outlined in gray formed above his right palm where it hovered ominously. "The memory of your excruciating demise shall furnish me years, nay decades of mental pleasure as I toil towards restoring the Phoenix Gate. Sayonara Bluestone and Maza it was far from nice knowing you."

"Halt monster," Said a commanding voice in a familiar thick Scottish accent. Whirling around Bluestone beheld a much younger version of Hudson, minus his almost trademarked eye injury, leading a large group of unknown gargoyles towards Bluestone's position.

"Gargoyles, gargoyles all I ever see are gargoyles!" Paradox roared in frustration. "I currently have neither the time nor inclination to deal with such a horde, until next we meet Bluestone." Paradox said vanishing in a flash of black energy.

"Was that a demon sir?" An unfamiliar, hairless, female gargoyle who was aquamarine in coloration asked kneeling by Bluestone's side.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose he is." Bluestone said.

"Are you a mage?" The aquamarine female asked helping Bluestone to his feet, "your armor is such strange design."

"Stop troubling our guest with questions, my love." Hudson said stepping forward.

"I don't mind answering her questions." Bluestone said with a smile. "Yes, I am a mage from a faraway land. My armor is indeed of magical origin." Bluestone informed the gathered gargoyles deciding it was the easiest explanation available. "What land and year do I find myself in?"

"Ye are in the kingdom of Strathclyde the year be 954 A.D. by human reckoning." Hudson said.

954 A.D. forty years before the Wyvern Massacre Bluestone thought. He'd have to be careful. The longer he and the altered Elisa were stuck here the more chance their actions could inadvertently alter the course of previously established events. Their mere presence alone likely had already done so. Then there was Paradox to consider. Bluestone entertained no illusions Paradox had any scruples as far as timeline alterations were concerned.

"Sadly we have no mage of own who can help repair your enchanted armor." A grey, beaked male gargoyle said gesturing towards Bluestone's continually sparking exosuite.

"Aye my second be correct." Hudson said.

"Don't worry," Bluestone said. "I can fix it myself, maybe."

"Who is the child?" The aquamarine female asked picking the still sleeping Elisa up off the ground, "She is precious."

"A friend," Bluestone said honestly. His mind reeling. What else could he say? What could he do? How would Elisa react upon waking up?

"Come," Hudson said. "Our home is your home stranger. You must stay, we insist." Thus the group trudged up Wyvern Hill towards it's caverns which the gargoyles called home.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Two: Forgotten

By

Celgress

Wyvern Hill 954 C.E.

"Mmmmm," Elisa moaned her eyes fluttering open. "Where am I?" She said groggily blinking against the light that assaulted her sensitive vision.

"Hush little one you are safe." A feminine voice said soothingly.

Elisa felt a warm hand placed gently on her head. Slowly Elisa's vision cleared. "Who are you?" Elisa asked the bald, aquamarine gargoyle who was smiling down at her.

"I am a member of the Wyvern Clan and mate to our leader child." Hudson's Mate said.

"Wyvern Clan," Elisa mumbled. She knew the phrase should mean something to her that is was important, but couldn't place it. Pain from her aching body prevented her from thinking deeply.

"Yes we are the Wyvern Clan. You are currently in our home." The Hudson's Mate said smiling down at Elisa warmly.

"I remember gargoyles live together in extended families, clans." Elisa said looking at her talons she paused. "Are you my mother?"

"No little one, I am not your mother." Hudson's Mate said.

"To bad you seem nice and are very pretty." Elisa said smiling. "I'd be lucky if you were my mother."

"You are darling," Hudson's Mate said.

At that Elisa attempted to stand up. Grimacing in pain Elisa collapsed back into the pile of furs on which she had been previously sleeping her head spinning. "I don't feel well. What is wrong with me?"

"We are unsure. Along with your champion, a human mage, you were attacked by an unknown demon. When we came upon the scene you were already unconscious." Hudson's Mate explained.

"This mage could you fetch him please?" Elisa said regaining her composure her head having stopped spinning.

"I will see if I can locate him." Hudson's Mate said. "Stay where you are until my return, promise me?"

"Promise," Elisa agreed. Fully aware she was in no condition to go exploring. Elisa watched the female gargoyle disappear down a nearby tunnel lit by torches. Elisa closed her eyes resting enjoying the peace and quiet in her weakened condition.

"Are you an outlander?" A boy's voice said.

"Of course she's an outlander silly." A girl's voice said both sounded oddly familiar.

Elisa's eyes reluctantly opened. She saw two young gargoyles roughly her own age, a boy and a girl. Both were wearing loincloths around their lower halves, their torso's were bare. The boy was bigger than the girl. His skin was lavender and his shoulder length hair jet black while her skin was sky blue and her shoulder length red a vivid red.

"Goliath, Demona," Elisa said uncertainly her mind temporarily filled by flashes of the two as adults. Quickly as they appeared the flashes were gone, although the strange names remained on her tongue.

"What did you say?" The girl asked.

"Demona," Elisa repeated. "You're called Demona."

"Nah uh," The girl said.

"We don't have names." The boy injected. "Do you?"

"Elisa, my name is Elisa." Elisa said without hesitation then blinked. This was all very confusing. She could have sworn these two were named Goliath and Demona. Plus there were the fleeting images of them as adults. Had she really seen those in her mind's eye? What was going on? Elisa lay back on the warm furs her mind a muddle of conflicting emotions and impulses.

"I found your mage little one." Hudson's Mate announced entering from a different tunnel than through which she'd earlier left a young, red hair main following behind.

"Could I please have a moment alone with, her?" Matt Bluestone said to Hudson's Mate.

"Of course," Hudson's Mate said shooing the two young gargoyles out of the chamber.

"But I want to hear." The girl protested.

"She has a name." The boy whined.

"Yeah its' Lisa, I think." The girl said.

"Never you two mine leave her and her friend be." Hudson's Mate instructed.

"Aww," The pair groaned in unison.

Once alone Matt stared down at Elisa concern etched on his features. "How are you holding up partner?"

"Are you my guardian Mr. Mage?" Elisa asked.

Matt frowned. "Elisa its' me Matt Bluestone, don't you remember?"

Elisa furrowed her brow. "I recall the name Matt Bluestone, but nothing else about you." Elisa finally answered following a prolonged pause. "Should I remember more?"

"Yes, you should," Matt said thoughtfully. "Paradox did a number on you, huh?"

"Who's Paradox?" Elisa said. "Is he the demon we were fighting when I got hurt?"

"Kind of," Matt said. "If you don't recognize the name how do you know we were fighting him?"

"The kind lady told me." Elisa said. "You're not like us, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Matt said already suspecting and dreading the answer.

"You're a human and a mage, we're gargoyles." Elisa said simply. "Where is my family, my clan?"

Matt debated telling Elisa the truth but immediately decided against it not wanting to make her condition worse. "They are lost. I rescued you from Paradox after he defeated them, I am sorry." Matt smiled down at her reassuringly.

"Oh," Elisa said letting Matt's revelation sink in. "I owe you my life than, thank you Bluestone." Elisa reached hugging Matt best she could.

Matt felt tremendously guilty, but what else could he say? "Please I did what anyone would have." Matt said gently patting Elisa's back before gently releasing her.

"What will become of me? I have no clan." Elisa wondered aloud tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't survive on my own, I'm too young."

"I'm not sure." Matt admitted painfully aware he didn't know the first thing about raising gargoyles which thanks to her apparent case, of at least partial, amnesia Elisa now was for all intents and purposes.

Hush las, dry your eyes." Hudson said entering the chamber his mate by his side. "You will join our clan that be the end of it."

"You shall make a great addition to our family, daughter." Hudson's Mate said.

"Thank you," Elisa sniffed wiping away her tears.

"Now rest child, soon the dawn shall heal your wounds." Hudson said. "You are also welcome to stay with us long as you desire mage Bluestone." Hudson put his hand on the kneeling human's shoulder.

"The girl is one of our own now, you saved her. We never let a debt go unpaid." Hudson's Mate said.

"Aye ," Hudson said. "It be a matter of honor."

"Then I will remain here until such time I am no longer needed." Bluestone said. "However I believe in pulling my own weight. I must work for my keep."

"It is settled," Hudson said. "Welcome to Clan Wyvern mage Bluestone and…"

"Elisa," Elisa said excitedly causing Hudson and his Mate to exchange puzzled glances.

"I can explain." Bluestone offered. "Elisa's former Clan was rather friendly with humans such as me. They chose to label their current generation of young after our fashion by giving them individual names."

"I see." Hudson said. "Elisa it is, welcome mage Blue Stone and new daughter Elisa may you both be happy here."

With that the first sunbeams of dawn penetrated down the tunnel network locking Elisa, Hudson and his Mate in stone slumber. Matt sighed heavily. He wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Three: Interlude

By

Celgress

_The Secret Journal of Bluestone, Mage of Clan Wyvern_

_954 C.E._

_I've decided to keep this journal of events as I truly observe them. I shall write it in modern English a language the other inhabitants of the Castle, aside from me and Elisa, cannot possibly know. Someday I hope this chronicle helps others understand why I conducted myself as I did._

_The remainder of 954 passed peacefully. Thankfully Paradox did not reappear. I have no idea what happened to him, perhaps he is truly gone? In truth I highly doubt we've seen the last of him._

_956 – 957 C.E._

_Life has settled into a sort of routine. Playing the role of Clan Mage I trade with the local human population for various items the gargoyles require. Through this trade several interesting and rare items have come into my possession including those of mystical origins._

_958 C.E. _

_This spring the future "Lexington", "Broadway" and "Brooklyn" hatched in the Wyvern Rookery._

_959 – 970 C.E._

_In spite of myself I've become a skilled wizard using various ancient tomes as my guide. I can now easily preform most basic spells with a certain degree of ease. It seems I have a greater degree of untapped magical talent than I first assumed. Who knows perhaps I have a Halfling or two hiding in my family tree?_

_Elisa and the other gargoyles of her generation have reached adultescence. Elisa now remembers practically nothing of her previous life. Perhaps predictably she and "Goliath" have grown close spurring "Demona" who grows ever more jealous of their relationship. I sense trouble brewing._

_971 C.E._

_Monuments events took place this year. The Clan formed an alliance with a local human prince called Malcom. With help from myself and the gargoyles Malcom's kinsman Kenneth II overthrew the warlord Culen becoming king of a united Scotland. Sadly many gargoyles and humans alike were slain during the conflict including "Hudson's Mate". All were devastated by her loss especially Elisa who always called Hudson's Mate "mother". Prince Malcom has announced his intention to build a mighty castle on Wyvern Hill, thus it begins. _

_Autumn - Winter 982 C.E._

_I have neglected my journal in recent years. No more, I must chronicle all I experience. It is my solemn duty. _

_Prince Malcom is greatly impressed with my skills, and my pleasant attitude which runs counter to that of the other local wizard Archmage, who was killed performing a powerful spell while trying to usurp my position. I've grown a beard and now ware a hooded scarlet robe to complete my look as the 'Red Wizard of Castle Wyvern'._

_The humans have taken to calling Goliath by his proper name. This owes to the young male's many feats of strength. Goliath and Elisa have officially been mated by "Hudson". "Demona" has grown increasingly resentful of Elisa and Goliath's relationship. She is slowly becoming the hateful creature I was once familiar with._

_The Trio have continued to grow. The three young gargoyles are even more precocious than I remember them being when I met them the first time, or was it the second? I've become fast friends with the youngsters, as I am with most of the other inhabitants of the Castle gargoyle and human alike._

_Spring – Summer 983 C.E._

_I was assigned an apprentice in spring. A boy no more than ten or twelve years of age with silver hair, we call him the Magus. It means 'trainee' or something along those lines. The boy had once been the Archmage's apprentice, but said he liked me much better. Instructing Magus in the proper usages of magic is both fun and challenging. The boy is progressing rather fast, faster than I initially did. I only hope he doesn't surpass me. I am the Red Wizard of Castle Wyvern after all. I have a certain reputation to maintain._

_Autumn – Winter 983 C.E._

_There was a poor harvest this year, much suffering in the land. Magus and I have done our best to magically stretch the supplies. The winter brought continued hardship; blizzards, numbing cold and howling winds._

_984 C.E._

_Elisa and Goliath delivered the pieces of the Phoenix Gate into my keeping. Apparently they had secretly come into possession of the artifact nine years before in 975 C.E. when they'd encountered their future selves (interesting as I recall in the previous version of events it had been "Demona" and Goliath's future selves who had traveled through time.) I swore I'd guard the restored Phoenix Gate, which I put back together with surprising ease, with my life. I am fearfully aware Paradox would kill to obtain it._

_986 C.E._

_Magus continues to mature and advance. The young man is a dynamo. His mastery of magic prompts me on to ever greater heights just to keep ahead of him. My only concern is his growing infatuation with Princess Katherine. I warned him the Princess is far above his social station. Pursuing her is courting disaster he refused to heed my words. _

_It is odd seeing "Hudson" without his eye injury. I remember the old gargoyle once telling me he received it battling the Archmage, after the crafty wizard betrayed Prince Malcom, I assume Archmage having died shortly after his arrival here prevented that event from occurring. I wonder how many other, more subtle, things have been changed by our arrival. I assume only time will tell._

_988 C.E._

_A clutch of eggs have been laid by the gargoyles of Castle Wyven, including Elisa and Goliath. I know unless I intervene these eyes shall form the basis of the Avalon Clan, of which Angela was once a member in the previous timeline. Only six years remain until the Massacre. _

_As the time grows nearer I find the impending events weighing heavily on my mind and conscience. Should I let events play out or should I take it upon myself to alter their already established course? Do I have the right to decide who lives and who dies through either my actions or inactions? Are these events written in stone or are they malleable? Can they be changed? If so are they not destined but rather just one of an equally probable set of alternatives one set no proper or less proper than another? I wrestle with questions better left to philosophers and saints, but I have to make a decision. I only hope in the end I make the right one._

_991 C.E._

_Two sad events happened during this year. First half the Clan left to find a new home. Apparently this is a common occurrence that happens when gargoyles clans grow too large for their current home. Still it was a bitter sweet occasion. "Hudson" used the event to formerly confer the leadership of the Clan upon his chosen successor, Goliath. Elisa, who Goliath immediately named as his official second in command, was ecstatic feeling her mate had finally received his due. However not everyone in the remaining Clan was happy with "Hudson's" choice. "Demona" along with the gargoyle who would later be called "Iago" made their displeasure known to any who would listen, save "Hudson", Goliath or Elisa of course. "Iago" felt he should have been given the honor instead." Demona" merely despises Elisa. I hope neither of them cause trouble moving forward._

_The second event was far more tragic. Prince Malcom died following a clash with a band of Vikings on the coast. He died before he could be returned to the Castle. If only I'd defied his orders and accompanied him on the campaign, in spite of my advanced age. I now vowed I would do whatever it took to change things for the better. I couldn't lose another friend. _

_Princess Katherine now became regent. Her elevation posed a unique problem. Katherine and the gargoyles have never gotten along, nor has the Princess and the Captain of the Guards or myself in recent years. The Captain of the Guards is staunchly loyal to the Gargoyles the Princess feels he should be loyal to her instead. I can feel the tension in the Castle slowly building towards a tragic climax. I know no good shall come of this standoff. _

_993 C.E._

"_Iago" was banished for life this autumn after making an attempt on Goliath's life. "Iago" tried to kill his Clan Leader by blindsiding him with a heavy piece of masonry. His plan was to knock Goliath out from behind then drown the larger gargoyle in the turbulent ocean near the Castle. Luckily Goliath proved too fast for "Iago" thwarting his plot. I suspect, although I cannot prove, that "Demona" was "Iago" co-conspirator. I shall watch her more closes as events move forward. _

_Spring – Summer 994 C.E._

_The moment of truth nears. I now know what I must do. I only hope I prove up for the challenge._

_Bluestone, the Red Wizard of Castle Wyvern_

_October 1__st__, 994 C.E._

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Four: Perils of Temporal Tampering

By Celgress

_The Secret Journal of Bluestone, Mage of Clan Wyvern_

_October 994 C.E._

_No matter what I tried things never worked out the way I planned. Using the Phoenix Gate multiple times I altered the events surrounding the Wyvern Massacre. Each alternative timeline my meddling created proved more problematic than the previous one. Somehow the Gargoyles always ended up dead. Several times the Vikings spared the Clan only for them to die later by some other means; highland tribes seeking to avenge the humans of Castle Wyvern, the invading English, even a rival clan of gargoyles. I came to view the Wyvern Massacre as a fixed point in space time. An event which could not be prevented in it's entirety. With that in mind I now seek a more subtle approach. If I cannot stop the Massacre itself perhaps I can alter non-vital points surrounding it?_

Castle Wyvern a few minutes before dawn the night before the Massacre

"Your plan will fail" Bluestone whispered softly into the ear of the "Demona". "Of this I have little doubt. You shouldn't have deceived Goliath and Elisa into leaving the castle along with our former leader."

"You can't be certain human." "Demona" hissed back at him as the two strolled along the battlements of Castle Wyvern.

"Trust me I am," said Bluestone, turning his pale blue eyes upon her. "Goliath, Elisa and your Mentor shall not return before sunrise. The Captain of the Guards, in spite of his best intentions, shall not be able to protect your slumbering kin from destruction this coming day nor shall I. If there are any here you wish to save, you and they must leave with utmost haste." Bluestone briefly turned his head towards the "Demoa's" favorite brother &amp; sister who stood not far away. The pair who would one day be known as "Othello" and "Desdemona". "Now I must go, duty calls. May luck be with you, poor misguided creature." Bluestone departed the battlements descending a ladder via an opening in the floor.

"Overbearing human wizard!" spat out "Demona" the moment Bluestone was out of sight. Still his words haunted her. What if he was right? What if the Captain of the Guards failed in his promise to protect her Clan from the wrath of the Vikings? Perhaps she should warn the others? Looking towards the rapidly brightening eastern horizon her spirit sank, clearly there wasn't enough time left to hide the entire Clan some place safe. Whatever was she to do? Recalling her conversation with Bluestone she beckoned to her favorite brother &amp; sister.

"Brother, Sister could you please accompany me to the beach below?" "Demona" said approaching the Gray Male &amp; Brown Female.

"Can this not wait Second?" asked "Desdemona". "Dawn is almost upon us."

"Yes, is there reason why this trip cannot be done tomorrow night?" argued the ""Othello".

"I assure you both it cannot wait. You must come with me at once." "Demona" continued urging the pair. "Please you must accompany me."

"Why must we Second what is going on?" "Desdemona" said.

Looking towards the golden hued eastern horizon "Demona" decided to take a different approach. She only hoped it would work. "I am in charge do not question my orders, or I will tell Goliath, Elisa and our Mentor of your disobedience upon their return. Now follow me down to the beach at once, there is something there we must do before dawn comes hurry."

Exchanging perplexed looks and then shrugs, the pair followed "Demona" and glided down the sheer cliff face that abutted the eastern side of Castle Wyvern. Once the two landed on the sandy sea shore over a hundred feet below they followed "Demona" into the mouth of a small cave that the tides had carved into the cliff face over the eons. "Othello" was just about to ask what the "Demona" wished to show the pair down in the cave when the first rays of the rising sun froze the trio in stone slumber.

Night came and the three gargoyles in the small cave burst from their stone skins with mighty roars. Approaching "Demona" "Othello" asked his question. "What is down here that you want to show us sister?"

"That is no longer important. We just needed to get away from the Castle for a while. I will explain everything soon," "Demona" said, a look of relief on her face. "I'm heading back to the Castle now you two can remain here if you like the choice is your own."

"But….," Started "Desdemona". However it was too late "Demona" was already energetically climbing the cliff face, using her talons to punch grip holes into the rocky surface. Exchanging confused looks and then a mutual shrug, the pair followed her up the cliff face.

The sight that greeted the three upon their ascent was one of absolute horror. Everywhere laid the shattered stone bodies of their fellow gargoyles! The Castle had clearly been attacked during the day when their clan members had been unable to defend themselves.

"Oh no, please Dragon no, no, no" "Desdemona" wailed holding a handful of scattered remains, her eyes rapidly filling with tears.

"How can this be?" ""Othello" asked aloud, "how could this have happened?" Then a thought entered his mind. "You," He said turning towards "Demona" whose eyes were slowing leaking tears, "you somehow knew this would happen."

"Don't be absurd." "Demona" said dismissively, trying in vain to regain her composure.

"No my mate is correct." "Desdemona" said, dropping the remains she held. "Why else would you take us to the beach just before sunrise without explanation? You did this. Our Clan is dead because of what you have done, but why?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. You two have gone mad. I do not have to listen to these ridiculous allegations." "Demona" said defensively, she attempted to leave but the pair blocked her at every turn.

"Why did you do it, why?" "Othello" yelled, "answer me, why?"

"Didn't you care about them? Loved them as we did?" "Desdemona" asked, a look of deep betrayal etched on her face.

"I,I,I,,,," stammered "Demona". "I, Dragon I'm so sorry." She wailed falling at the feet of the pair. "It wasn't supposed to be this way I swear. The Vikings were only supposed to take away the humans, nothing more. The Captain of the Guards and I, we struck a deal with the Viking Chieftain Hakon. He was going to take away Princess Katherine, the Magus that entire human rabble. Our home, the Castle, would have been ours again. Katherine and her court have treated us like dirt ever seen Prince Malcom died! The Captain of the Guards and I sabotaged the Castle defenses so the Vikings could entered unopposed we even cut the bowstrings of the archers. The Captain promised he'd protect our people. I thought I could trust him. This is entirely his fault, the humans betrayed us again!" "Demona's" eyes were now a deep red.

"Sister what have you done," "Desdemona" said shaking her head. ""Othello" didn't say anything. He just glared at "Demona". Seeing the reactions of the pair "Demona's" eyes slowly lost their red glow. A slack jawed look replaced her grimace of anger.

"We must leave here find Goliath, Elisa and our Mentor. Let them know what has happened," ""Othello" said.

"Not the best idea," said Bluestone suddenly appearing on the battlements as if out of thin air.

"How did you get here human?" "Demona" demanded eyeing the red haired wizard suspiciously.

"I was hiding in one of towers when the Vikings sacked the Castle. I saw in which direction they departed," explained Bluestone. "I can lead you to them if you'd like?"

"Why would we want that?" "Demona" asked, not in the least bit interested by Bluestone's offer.

"To free the hostages, to obtain vengeance perhaps," Bluestone suggested with a shrug.

"No, the Phoenix Gate use it erase this tragedy from history." "Demona" demanded desperation evident in her voice.

"I cannot." Bluestone declared. "This event is a fixed point in time, prevention is impossible. I have already tried, more than once. I am sorry."

"You lie human," "Demona" said putting out her hand. "Give me the Phoenix Gate!"

"I shall do no such thing." Bluestone said firmly. "Its' use would only make matters worse, trust me I know."

"Please lead the way," "Othello" said interrupting the Second, offering Bluestone to hop on his back after he exchanged a quick look and nod with his mate "Desdemona".

"Where are you two going?" "Demona" demanded.

"To free the hostages," "Desdemona" replied. "You are welcome to come along sister."

"No, I will remain here and await the return of Goliath, Elisa and our Mentor." "Deoma" said firmly. "They must be told of what happened here."

"As you wish, farewell sister." ""Othello" said, the three beings took off into the night.

Only a few minutes passed before Goliath returned. "Demona" witnessed the cland leader land atop the tower where she and several other siblings usually perched during the day and let out an anguished scream. Realizing that Goliath must think the remains there were her own "Deoma" considered informing him otherwise. However her fear and guilt held her back. What if the others had already told him she was responsible for the Massacre? The thought was more than she could stand. "Demona" descended the cliff face and glided off into the night. She'd return in a few hours explain she'd been searching for Goliath, Elisa and their Mentor. She only hoped her brother, sister and Bluestone would keep their mouths shut.

"Goliath, I'm so sorry." Elisa said landing beside her mate. She could think of nothing else to say.

"There was treachery here." The Mentor said looking at the pair while holding up several bows. "The archer's bowstrings have been cut."

"What is going on?" "Brooklyn" asked as he and the other two young males emerged from the Rookery along with the gargoyle beast.

"We have been betrayed." Goliath said he and Elisa glided down into the courtyard. "Were there any others in the Rookery with you?"

"No, just us," "Broadway" said.

"What do we do now?" "Lexington" asked.

"We find those who did this. We make them pay." Goliath said his eyes flashing white.

It didn't take the remaining gargoyles long to track down the Viking band who sacked the Castle. Falling upon their enemies with great fury the gargoyles easily bested them. In fact most of the Vikings fled at the first sign of trouble. Landing near the tied up Magus the Second, the trio and the beast dispatched the few remaining guards. Rather than be grateful the young mage was incensed.

"You fools they would have ransomed us!" Magus shrieked after Elisa cut him free. "Now thanks to your interference the Princess is dead."

"What is he talking about?" "Lexington" asked.

"Why are you angry with us?" Elisa said. "We saved you."

"Saved me have you! I'll show you! I'll show you all!" Magus raged. "I shall send you to join the Princess!" Magus then started reciting an incantation in Latin from the Grimorum Arcanorum, his personal spell book inherited from the late Archmage.

"Aye what is all the commotion about?" "Hudson" said ambling towards the group.

"We must stop him," "Elisa" yelled realization dawning on her. "He's casting a spell on us! He's trying….." Before she could finish her warning the five gargoyles and one gargoyle beast found themselves in an unnatural stone slumber.

Magus didn't enjoy his revenge for long. A few minutes later he found himself in the grip of the enraged Goliath. Starring at his frozen companions the towering gargoyle snarled at the hate filled wizard.

"Stone by night, what sorcery is this?"

"Sorcery indeed and if I had my way you'd join them!" Magus said not in the least bit intimidated by Goliath.

"Oh Magus what have you done?" Princess Katharine said looking at the stone gargoyles.

"Princess I thought you were dead. I turned them to stone." Magus explained.

"Bring them back." Gargoyles growled tossing Magus on the cold, hard ground.

"I cannot the page with the counter spell was destroyed by the Vikings." Magus said.

"You turned them to stone forever?" Princess Katharine asked inspecting the stone gargoyles.

"The conditions of the spell are that they sleep until the Castle is moved across the great sea." Magus said.

"I'm sorry Goliath we have done you and your Clan a great wrong," Princess Katharine said offering a weak smile. "Anything you desire if it is within my power to grant its' yours. You need only name it."

"The eggs in the Rookery, all that remain of my Clan, will soon hatch. They shall require protection and guidance. Things I cannot offer them alone." Goliath said looking forlornly at his stone mate.

"We'll watch over them as if they were our own." Princess Katharine assured the heartbroken gargoyle.

"I have one last request. Help me take my cursed clan members back to the Castle then Magus cast your spell one last time, on me." Goliath said solemnly.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Five: Acquisition

By Celgress

_"__This thing all things devour_**: **_birds_**, **_beasts_**, **_trees_**, **_flowers_; molds iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays king, ruins town, and beats the highest mountain down. What am I?"

The answer is Time

Gollum - The Hobbit (1937)

Days became weeks, weeks became months, months became seasons, seasons became years, years became decades and decades gave way to centuries. Time marched on erasing all track of what had occurred one terrible October night in 994 C.E. Forgotten and neglected following the massacre Castle Wyvern fell into ruin. Avoided by all but the bravest of travelers due to persistent rumors of a curse Castle Wyvern and her seven stone gargoyles become the stuff of local legend and campfire tales aimed at terrifying children and adults alike. Starting in the 16th Century several groups used the ruins as initiation grounds for their prospective members. Anyone brave enough to spend the night amongst the fallen stones without fleeing in panic before dawn broke would earn a place within their exclusive ranks. However as Scotland matured these groups to slowly went beneath the millwheel of time. By the dawn of the 21st Century no one had visited Castle Wyvern in well over sixty years. It stood all but forgotten atop her mournful outcropping of jagged rock washed by the enteral ocean. She likely would have remained so if fate hadn't intervened at a most appropriate time, sparing the castle from certain doom in the process. Far away from the dreary storm tossed coast of Western Britain an event occurred which would alter the fate of Castle Wyvern and her enchanted gargoyles.

On a bitterly cold, blustery February day in 2009 Charles Mortimer Plumbtree was buried in one of Chicago most exclusive cemeteries. Mr. Plumbtree last surviving member of the once vaunted Plumbtree Family had greatly enlarged his already vast family fortune through a lifetime of shrewd real estate speculation and in his declining years tech firm investments. Long a patron of the arts few were surprised when Mr. Plumbtree left a substantial bequeath to the Chicago Metropolitan Museum but all were flabbergasted by it's sheer size, 1.4 billion dollars! Mr. Plumbtree's will would disperse the remained of his vast holdings, totally 30 billion dollars in all, amongst dozens of charities similarly involved in education and community outreach throughout Chicago and the Midwest region of America.

One of the late Plumbtree's closest friends, many contended his only surviving true friend, was an eccentric follow billion a bearded, red haired Frenchman named Martin Le Bleu. For years many had speculated Le Bleu was the driving force behind both Plumbtree's spectacular financial success and his patronage of the arts. A well-read and equally well traveled man who could fluently speak, write and read twelve languages, including such modernly useless ones such as Gaelic and Latin, Mr. Le Bleu was respected and feared by all who knew him or of him. Tales abounded of strange nighttime rituals, odd creatures and eerie occurrences at his dark, foreboding Victorian Era mansion located outside the city only the bravest, or perhaps most foolish, visited him uninvited. Rumor had it leaving the Metropolitan Museum such a large sum of money was not Plumbtree's original intention rather it was done specifically at Le Bleu's persistent urging.

Whatever the truth may have been surrounding Plumbtree's will the formerly cash strapped Metropolitan Museum Council now found itself flushed with more founds than they could handle. How were they going to spend this unexpected windfall was their new dilemma? Beside extensive renovations and expansions to their facilities it was decided something truly spectacular should be added to the existing collections of exhibits. Something that would help cement the Metropolitan Museum as a premier institution, the questions was what? After extensive public consultations, during which Martin Le Bleu was extremely vocal concerning his opinions of various proposals as an important Museum patron and friend of the late Charles Plumbtree, it was finally decided to purchase and transport across the North Atlantic Ocean stone by stone a more or less intact Medieval Scottish fortress.

Built during the 10th Century C.E. Castle Wyvern was scheduled for demolition. A nearby town eagerly sought to expand their growing housing development by building an extensive seaside shopping mall on the site. Which they hoped in turn would become a regional commerce hub. Outraged upon hearing that such an important historical building, there were few unaltered medieval dwellings left in Europe such as Castle Wyvern, having been mysteriously abandoned following a Viking raid in autumn 994 C.E, was to be unceremoniously toppled. Veronica Summerfield and Nathan "Nate" Foxx two energetic young researchers spearheaded the project with logistical assistance from the ever present Le Bleu and a Scottish contact of his a bearded, grey haired, gregarious academic called Lennox MacDuff. When all was said and done in late 2011 the Metropolitan Museum Council of Chicago bought Castle Wyvern from the United Kingdom government for of 4.2 million Euros. Another 20 million Euros were expended on carefully dismantling Castle Wyvern and then transporting it piece by precious piece to her new home in Chicago. The herculean undertaking was at last completed in September 2014, almost three years after it began.

September 29th, 2014 dawned usually hot, humid and hazy in Chicago. A minor media frenzy accompanied the grand opening of what was being officially termed 'the Castle Wyvern. Addition'. Many local and state government officials attended the ribbon cutting ceremony. Everyone celebrated a rare positive news story in a city to often known in recent times for heartbreaking acts of gang related violence. Even many so called 'super heroes' avoided Chicago crime infested poorer neighborhoods like the plague, wanting nothing to do with the multitude of seemingly intractable problems found there. It was a shame really as those areas and their populations were ones that needed their help most. None present at the ceremony knew it at the time but they stood on the cusp of monumental events that would play a role in changing the destiny of their city, and someday their world, forever.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Six: Awakening Part I

By Celgress

"Well I see the fields burning because hell is coming through."

"Well I feel the river rising. Devil's coming up for you. I can't stop the dogs of war."

Dogs of War (2014) Blues Sacarceno

September 29th, 2014 Castle Wyvern exhibit Chicago, sunset

Slowly consciousness returned to Elisa. After an eon of nothingness the first subtle stirrings of internal change were almost imperceptible. Within seconds however these ripples of renewed perception had built one upon the other into a roaring storm of renewed self-awareness. Giving voice to a mighty roar Elisa broke free of the stone shell that had imprisoned her for over a millennium followed in rapid succession by her mate, four comrades and their beast.

The seven bewildered gargoyles surveyed their surroundings. They were obviously standing amongst the towers of their ancestral home Castle Wyvern. Elisa slowly remembered the conditions of the Magus' spell, as the trio of younger gargoyles chatted excitedly nearby.

"How can this be?" Elisa muttered to herself. "We were to remain in stone sleep 'until the Castel moves across the sea'. How could such a condition ever be met?" While her Latin was never the best Elisa but was certain the Magus said such. Elisa's musings were broken by the voice of her mate.

"My love we are alive." Goliath said embracing and twirling her around joyously.

"Aye it is good to see ye both again." Hudson said firmly grasping Goliath's arm then Elisa's once the two hard parted.

"It is good to be seen my friend." Goliath replied squeezing his mentor's arm firmly releasing his grip while turning to the address the others Goliath continued with a smile. "No matter what may happen from this point forward the important thing is that we are awake once more and we are together." The other six gargoyles nodded and the beast barked in affirmation. The Gargoyles continued talking back and forth for a few more minutes. Suddenly they heard several soft footsteps off to their left which made them whirl around to collectively face their apparent company.

"W-What i-in…..?" A auburn haired young woman dressed in a pale blue blazer, matching knee length skirt with black chunky heeled pumps stammered before fainting dead away. Brooklyn caught her before she impacted with the cold stone floor.

"I wonder who she is?" Broadway said eyeing the strange woman.

"What are these she's wearing?" Lexington said snatching Veronica's eye glasses off her face.

"They're called glasses they help certain humans see clearly who otherwise couldn't." Elisa said.

Goliath glanced at his mate but said nothing. He'd long ago learned to accept Elisa's unexplained intuition at face value. More than once since Goliath had met her when they were both mere hatchlings Elisa had demonstrated incredibly accurate knowledge of persons, places and events which she had little to no obvious familiarity with. In fact it was Elisa who had given his mentor, the trio and the beast their names months before the tragic demise of their clan. She, and their mage Bluestone, had explained her actions by stating the names would help the youngsters and their mentor better relate to humans. Reluctantly the trio, Hudson and Bronx had accepted their new monikers. Although they still prefered to only go by their formal names in the presence of humans.

"What should we do with her?" Brooklyn asked cradling Veronica in his arms.

"Put her down monster," ordered a deep male voice.

Hearing a loud click the Gargoyles turned around. They were confronted by a young, clean shaven African American man dressed in grey slacks, purple dress shirt and black dress shoes. He was holding a glock handgun with both hands. Bronx snarled at the intruder his eyes turning solid white.

"The rest of you make a threatening move towards me, I'll shoot." The man warned. "Put her down gently Red, then all of back away until I tell you to stop."

"We mean you no harm." Elisa said holding her arms instinctively in the air palms facing the stranger. Something about this situation seemed oddly familiar to the tan female.

"You can speak?" The man said astonished. "What are you some type of freaky mutants?"

"Of course we can speak." Elisa said calmly inching her way forward. "We are not mutants. In fact I am unfamiliar with the term. My name is Elisa this is my mate Goliath, these are my clan members Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Hudson and our watch beast Bronx." Elisa gestured at her companions. "What is your name?"

"Stop," The man shouted suddenly realizing Elisa was attempting to distract him. "I see what you're doing, get back now!" Elisa backed up several paces. "Put her down Brooklyn is it. I won't ask nicely again."

Brooklyn placed the auburn haired young woman on the ground. Growling softly he backed away along with the others save Goliath who stood stock still. Noticing the large male's defiance the young African American man waved the glock with his hand at Goliath.

"You too Goliath, or should I call you big ugly," The young African American man said sharply. Goliath's eyes turned solid white. He growled deeply, but didn't budge.

"Goliath do as he says." Elisa said her voice full of trepidation. "His weapon could seriously hurt you. Believe me I know."

"Listen to her freak, back off!" The young African American man warned leveling his glock with Goliath's wide chest.

Quicker than something so large should have been capable of moving Goliath lunged forward. The young African American man fired several shots at Goliath, all but one of which missed. With a bullet now lodged firmly in his left shoulder Goliath roared in pain. Scrambling away in fear the young African American man stumbled over a raised cobblestone falling flat on his ass. In an instant Goliath angrily grabbed the man's gun crumpling it between his powerful fingers.

"Go ahead kill me. Please let my friend go. She hasn't done anything to you. Punish me if you must." The young African American man said.

"We don't kill defenseless combatants in cold blood be they human or gargoyle." Goliath said clearly offended by the very notion. By now Goliath's eyes had lost their white glow and his posture had visibly relaxed.

"Goliath don't you ever scare me like that again!" Elisa said running to Goliath's side she tenderly inspected his injured shoulder.

"Gargoyles," The young African American man mumbled his eyes growing wider as he spoke. "There were seven stone gargoyles present when we bought the Castle. We then had those stone gargoyles transported across the Atlantic Ocean here to Chicago, no it can't be."

"Mmmmm," Whimpered the auburn haired young woman. She was beginning to stir. Her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I, what happened?" She moaned rubbing her head.

"Its' okay Roni." The young African American man said regaining his footing. "I think you may have passed out from the shock."

"Passed out from the shock of what Nate?" Veronica Summerfield said getting unsteadily to her feet.

"Our friends here," Nathan 'Nate' Foxx said gesturing at the Gargoyles as he allowed Veronica to lean against him for support.

"It would appear we have much to discuss." Goliath said rubbing his bleeding shoulder.

Veronica squeaked grasping Nate's arm tightly. "Its' okay Roni they mean us no harm, I think."

"Humans," Broadway said shaking his large head.

"If we meant ye harm ye'd be harmed by now." Hudson said folding his arms across his chest.

"If you seven were the stone gargoyles why did you only become active now? Were you in some form of hibernation?" Nate asked.

"Not exactly," Elisa said.

"They are our stone gargoyles?" Veronica said uncertainly.

"Apparently," Nate said.

"I think I feel faint." Veronica said.

"Again," Brooklyn sighed heavily. "This is going to be a long night."

"If you weren't in hibernation why did you remain inactive until now?" Nate said. "It literally took years to transport your castle here."

"We were under a spell laddy." Hudson said.

Nate burst out laughing then stopped when he noted the withering stares he was being shot. "Sorry, I thought that was a joke." Nate apologized.

"Such powerful sorcery as enchanted us is no laughing matter human." Goliath rumbled.

"What year is it?" Elisa inquired a sinking feeling gripped her.

"2014 of course, what other year would it be?" Veronica said without hesitation. The Gargoyles gasped in surprise. "Was it something I said?" Veronica wondered at the creatures' distressed responses.

"Over a thousand years have passed since we were first enchanted." Goliath said after doing the mental calculations.

"No way," Lexington said in awe.

"When were you 'enchanted'?" Nate said working on a hunch.

"The year 994," Goliath said.

"Of course," Nate said experiencing eureka moment and letting go of Veronica in the process. "Sorry Roni." Nate shrugged at his colleague offering an apologetic expression.

"Don't mention it Nate." Veronica scowled almost tripping. "I'm fine." Veronica said smoothing her wrinkled outfit. "According to available written records Castle Wyvern was sacked by a roaming war band of Vikings under a chieftain known as Hakon the unlucky, who reportedly perished shortly thereafter."

The mere mention of the hated Hakon and his followers provoked an instant reaction. The seven Gargoyles, including their beast, snarled loudly their eyes glowed solid white expect the female's whose eyes turn bright red. Of such intensity was their display of anger that Nate and Veronica backed away in fear.

"W-what's wrong, was it something I said?" Veronica finally managed.

"Hakon and his fellow Vikings slaughtered most of our clan, our family." Goliath said his eyes still disturbingly white. "In rightful vengeance I slayed Hakon and the man who had betrayed us, captain of Castle Wyvern human guards."

"How could Vikings, using primitive weapons, slaughter a large number of gargoyles?" Nate said curiosity getting the better of fear. "From what I've seen you are very formidable opponents." Nate remembered how easily and effectively Goliath had disarmed him.

The Gargoyles exchanged a quick series of looks but did not immediately reply. "We'd rather not say." Elisa finally answered.

"Until we're sure we can trust you." Goliath added.

"You honestly think we'd take advantage of any weakness?" Nate asked troubled by Goliath's comment.

"We do not know you well enough to be sure." Goliath retorted. "Humans have done so before."

"Touché," Nate said.

"Huh," Lexington said.

"It basically means good point," Nate said.

"Oh," Lexington said upstanding dawning up him a smile spread across his face, "nice." An awkward silence then descended on the group.

"When transporting the Castle did you find any eggs." Elisa asked using the opportunity to press forward her own burning concern.

"Excuse me," Veronica said initially confused by Elisa's question.

"Did you find any eggs, large eggs here in the Castle?" Elisa repeated.

"No," Veronica said shaking her head. "We didn't find anything of the sort."

"What about in the cave underneath the Castle site?" Elisa said still hopeful.

"I personally inspected the cavern system, there were no eggs." Nate said suspecting why this was such a great concern of the female's he added. "I'm terribly sorry. Understand if we had found anything of the sort it, they would be here now. We've never seen or heard of anything remotely like you before expect perhaps in myth." Nate had to turn away the expression on Elisa's face told of terrible lose. It was heartbreaking.

Goliath folded his wings around Elisa. Nate and Veronica watched the touching display. It tugged at their heartstrings.

"Goliath now I know we are truly alone I feel, empty inside." Elisa said between sobs. "I had hoped."

"Hush my love." Goliath said. "Everything will be alright."

"Yeah Elisa," Broadway said. "You have us."

"We're a family." Brooklyn said.

"We'll be together forever." Lexington said.

"Aye lassie," Hudson said. Bronx barked.

"Thanks," Elisa said emerging from Goliath's embrace. The seven almost at once entered into a group hug.

"Anyone up there," called a man's gruff voice.

"That's one of our night watchmen Franco." Nate said. "It would be best if he didn't see you, at least for now. You ah better hide."

"Can they," Veronica questioned quirking a thin eyebrow. "They aren't exactly small or inconspicuous."

"Lassie we know this Castle like our own tails." Hudson said. "We can easily conceal ourselves within her walls."

"You'd better hurry I hear Franco coming." Nate warned.

"Do you think they really can hide from Franco?" Veronica said skeptically turning her attention away from the Gargoyles.

"I'd think they have a fair chance." Nate said grinning.

"What makes you so sure?" Veronica said noting what she called Nate's victory grin. He always sported the cocky smile when certain of success. Nate pointed in the Gargoyles direction. Veronica turned back around. "Impossible," She said softly. The seven creatures had vanished.

"Hello Mr. Foxx, Ms. Summerfield," Franco said tipping his hat at Veronica. Franco was dressed in his typical spotless, navy blue uniform.

Franco Acosta was an older Hispanic man with grey hair and mustache. A hardened ex-policeman Franco had taken the position as head of museum security after being forced into early retirement by a lucky young punk using a Saturday night special. While he'd survived, unlike his partner, his right leg would never be the same. "What are you two still doing here? I thought everyone had gone home."

"I forgot my purse." Veronica said telling a half truth. It was indeed her forgotten purse that he brought her back up here after the gala had ended although it was the noise caused by the Gargoyles chatting which had made her investigate the Castle courtyard.

"I see," Franco said. "One of my people could have fetched it Ms. Summerfield." Franco usually, other than when he was agitated, referred to everyone by their surnames in spite of knowing many of his fellow employees for years.

"I know I didn't want to bother your department with something so trivial Franco." Vernonica said.

"It would have been no problem Ms. Summerfield. However suppose one of my younger, inexperienced guards stumbled upon you two up here and panicked? Things could have gotten rather messy rather quickly." Franco said. "Many of our younger recruits these days severed multiple tours in Iraq of Afghanistan." Franco's expression became one of distain. "Poor people came out of those hell holes not knowing which side is up. I freely tell you both what good all these 'superheroes', meta humans and mutants, we got running around today do when they refused to deal with problems like the Middle East or own our issues with the South Side. Bah those spandex wearing show offs are beyond worthless in my estimation. The government should regulate the lot of them. They should all be properly train then pressed into civic service where they can be carefully monitored."

"Slavery you mean." Nate said. This was an old argument between the pair. The older more pragmatic Franco was a dyed in the wool conservative while the younger more idealistic Nate was a fierce liberal.

"Nobody expect you mentioned the S word." Franco said.

"But that is what you meant." Nate said not backing down.

"Regulated community service isn't slavery." Franco contended.

"Depends if it is coerced or not." Nate said. "If it isn't given willing it is enslavement."

"Bah," Franco said. "Watch attitudes like that will one day bring our great country to it's knees. The freaks will take over and the rest of us will then screwed."

"If we treated these 'freaks' with respect I'm sure they'd reciprocate." Nate said. "Many already help out their communities voluntarily."

"I wouldn't exactly term their antics 'helping out'." Franco sneered. "They cause more problems than they often solve, including but not limited to massive property damage. I bet you're against the Hunters too, huh?"

"The Hunters of present day are no different than the Ku Klux Klan of fifty years ago." Nate said his voice increasing in volume. "Franco the Hunters are racist monsters. How can you of all people possibly support their methods?"

"Because their methods get results," Franco said his own voice growing louder.

Veronica stepped in sensing things were growing hostile. The Hunters were a semi-religious paramilitary organization of assassins allegedly created in Medieval Europe to quote 'protect the human race from all threats'. Since their inception the Hunters according to legend had ruthlessly supressed the vampires, werewolves and other legendary creatures of Eurasia. The modern incarnation of the cult, which boasted at least partial descent from it's Medieval forbearers, had experienced a resurgence in recent decades due to the sheer number of meta humans and human mutants who had entered public life as 'superheroes'. Last thing Veronica wanted was another shouting match between Nate and Franco to break out especially over the Hunters with her impressionable new friends potentially watching, wherever they may be hidden.

"C'mon Nate we best be going." Veronica said tugging in Nate's arm. Nate reluctantly acquiesced.

"Roni what about…." Nate trailed off remembering Franco.

"We'll come back later." Veronica whispered.

"Ms. Summerfield, Mr. Foxx a pleasure as always." Franco said with another tip of his hat.

Once Nate and Veronica had departed Franco get out his flashlight. Swinging the high powered halogen beam back and forth across the dark courtyard he whistled while patrolling. Noticing a reflective glint of light on a metallic surface he stooped low. Picking up the offending object he inspected it carefully turning the object over several times in his free hand.

"What the hell," Franco murmured, in his hands he heled the badly mangled remains of a semi-automatic handgun. If not for his years of familiarity with firearms he doubted he'd have identified the piece of metal as such. His mind was boggled by the implications of what he saw. What could have caused it's violent destruction was beyond him. He shuddered to think about the brute force required to achieve such a result.

South Side of Chicago, later that night

On a street corner stood three young African American men drinking from a communal liquor bottle waiting anxiously for anybody they could readily victimize to happen by. Such gatherings of young unemployed men were a tragically common sight on many South Chicago street corners. This one would have been unremarkable if not for an odd scarecrow type figure who shuffled out a darken alley towards the three young men. The figure was clad in a black body stocking, tattered grey boots, gloves and a stocking mask with jagged eye &amp; mouth holes that revealed nothing but darkness. On the figure's head was perched a dusty, broad brimmed, black hat which partially shadowed his sock puppet face.

"Yo what da hell are suppose ta be?" One of the gangbangers asked the rapidly approaching figure.

"My name is Ankou, I bring salvation for all lost souls brothers." Ankou said extending his gloved hands towards the gangbangers.

"Halloween isn't 'til next month prick." The second gangbanger laughed.

"Yeah get yer creepy ass away from us motherfucker 'for we waste ya." The third gangbanger threatened Ankou brandishing his sawed off shotgun menacingly at the bizarre figure.

"Feel my essence and be saved." Ankou said.

Luminescent yellow mist flowed from Ankou's outstretched fingertips. Before the trio of gangbangers could react they fell to the ground choking. Their eyes rolled back in their heads as they crawled at their constricted throats. Soon the three lay still their lives extinguished.

"Three more lost souls join our ranks." Ankou said with grim satisfaction. "Arise my newest servants. In death you shall find the purpose that cruelly eluded you in life. Be filled with my will."

The zombies rose to their feet. Ankou glided away hovering two inches off the ground. The three zombies shambled blindly after him.

To Be Continued

**Note – I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please review. **

**After much debated I decided to use Elisa's mixed up memories of her previous existence to retain our Gargoyles' original names. I felt it would be less confusing moving forward that way. **

**Additionally I shall be drawing many elements from Celtic Mythology into the story, thus keeping true to the source material. Those of you family with Celtic lore may no doubt recognize me villainous OC's name.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Seven: Awakening Part II

By Celgress

Chicago Underground September 29th, 2014, evening

"Dammit," The young man cursed watching a subway train pull away from the platform. They'd missed their connecting train by mere seconds. If only his friends hadn't insisted on stopping for last minute snacks they'd be inside the speeding train right now. "Now what do we do?" He asked irritably turning towards his two companions; another man and a woman both his age. Otherwise the tunnel in which they found themselves was now devoid of people.

"We either wait for the next train or we walk to the next station buddy." The other young man replied patting his friend on his back. "Either way we're kind of screwed."

"When will the next train be by?" The first young man said.

"About an hour," The second young man answered. "Sucks I know, but are we going to do."

"Wonderful," The first young man said in exaggerated fashion.

"Relax in isn't that long." The young woman said playing with her smart phone. "Shit reception sucks down here." She snorted giving up on her phone.

"What are we going to do for the next hour?" The second man said flopping down on one of two benches besides the platform.

"I don't know." The first young man confessed. Suddenly his eyes brightened with inspiration. "Let's tell ghost stories guys. I've heard a few new ones since we last swapped tales."

"Let's not," The young woman said sitting down on the bench opposite the second young man.

"Why are you chicken?" The first young man taunted making chicken sounds.

"Yeah I'm chicken." The young woman said rolling her eyes. "Don't be such a baby, ghost stories are beyond immature."

"Besides dude you're the one who always gets scared." The second young man said grinning which earned him a slap on the shoulder from the first young man.

"Alright we'll sit here in complete silence." The first young man said sitting down besides the second young man.

"Fine," The young woman said.

Fine," The first young man shot back.

They sat there in silence for more than twenty minutes. Neither party willing to admit he or she was wrong. Finally their stalemate was broken by the appearance of several dour faced people dressed in dark clothing. Chief amongst these newcomers was a tall sturdy framed clean shaven bald white man clad in black clothing and a long leather coat which went nearly to his ankles.

"We've got company kids, play nice." The second young man said nudging the first in the ribs with his elbow.

"Would you like a seat?" The first young man asked getting up.

"No, we'd rather have something else." The bald man said ominously.

"What," The first young man squeaked in terror.

The bald man's right hand encircled the youth's neck lifting him off his feet. Before the youth's horrified gaze the bald man's features changed. The bald man's pale blue eyes turned fluorescent yellow, his canine teeth lengthened into sharp fangs, his brow ridge become pronounced and his ears grew pointed. With a flick of his wrist the bald man snapped the youth's neck with an audible crack. The young woman screamed. She and the second young man sprinted away.

"They must not escape, give pursuit." The bald man said to his associates.

"At once Günther," One of his male associates said giving chase.

Günther smiled savagely a few minutes later as screams filled the chamber. Another successful hunting expedition his master Matías would be pleased. Flinging the youth's limp body over his shoulder Günther departed his associates all now sporting similar vampire features following close behind two of them carrying bodies of their own.

Over Chicago

"Amazing," Lexington said breathlessly.

"Aye lad," Hudson said. "Ta think humans can build such wonders."

"Everywhere towers of metal and glasses," Goliath said in awe. In spite of his injured shoulder Goliath was enjoying the sights and sounds of his new protectorate.

Within Elisa's clouded mind all this seemed vaguely familiar, yet somehow different. By now Elisa was well use to déjà vu. She'd experienced the feeling more times than she could count since coming to live with her clan when she was little more than a hatchling.

"Can we please land?" Brooklyn complained. "Bronx isn't exactly a light weight." Bronx growled at Brooklyn's insensitive remark. "Sorry boy but its' true, my arms need a rest."

"Yeah and I could use a snack." Broadway said.

"What else is new?" Lexington laughed.

"Lexington is right Broadway, you're always hungry." Brooklyn groaned.

"Hey, I have a healthy appetite." Broadway huffed insulted by his rookery brothers' comments.

"We can rest there." Elisa said pointing at a nearby high rise rooftop.

Although he'd never admit it Goliath's injury was making gliding difficult. Over time his aching shoulder muscles were causing his wings to greatly tire. "We can rest here for a short time. After that we'd best return home to the Castle. We have no idea how long nights last in this part of the world at this time of year. We cannot yet risk being caught in daylight away from the Castle until we've learned the character of the people who call this place home."

"Aye," Hudson agreed. "As you were taught firsthand lad these humans possess weapons that can do us at least some degree of harm."

"Which reminds me I need to remove the, bullet out of your shoulder before sunrise Goliath," Elisa said as the group landed.

"Bullet," Goliath said rolling the foreign word around in his mouth.

Elisa nodded. "If I leave it in your shoulder you might get an infection once the surface wound heals over following stone sleep, like arrowheads can cause."

"Alright, but be gentle my love." Goliath said apprehensively.

"I'll try," Elisa said using her claw tips she fished around in Goliath's shoulder wound. "This may hurt a bit." Elisa advised Goliath nodded.

"Be quick about it." Goliath said through gritted teeth. Without further ado Elisa popped the bullet from Goliath's shoulder eliciting a roar of pain from the clan leader.

"Sorry big guy," Elisa apologized.

"No need, I'm fine." Goliath said.

Unbeknownst to the six gargoyles and one gargoyle beast they were not alone. Concealed by shadows cast from various buildings a lone figure closely observed their every move. She was a creature much like them her name was Katana and she was extremely confused by their presence. There are others like her? How could that be? Her owner and sensei had told her she was unique. The last of an all but extinct species called Tengu. At one time Tengu had flourished not only in her rumored ancestral homeland of Japan but all over the world as well. Then the dark times had come. The Hunters had destroyed her kind wherever they found them until only she remained. At least that is what she'd been told. In actuality Katana, named by her owner/ sensei after the favorite weapon of the legendary Samurai, knew practically nothing of her own past. She'd been very young when she'd been separated from her tribe by a freak accident. Best as she could remember a human shaman, a friend of her tribe, had sought to save them by putting them asleep until he returned with the counter spell. Something went wrong and he never returned. When Katana awake she would later learn hundreds of years had passed, none other she had seemingly survived the Hunters' wrath. She was alone. Her owner/ sensei had raised her and eventually brought her here to America. Being at one time a high ranking member of the feared Yakuza he's schooled her in the group's ways. Once she'd reached adolescence she became a powerful weapon against his enemies. She was assassin, enforcer, thief and whatever else he needed her to be. Katana's was a lonely, unrewarding life. She was no better than a slave in all honesty though she tried hard not to dwell on that fact.

Katana watched the others talk, joke and play while keeping her distance. A part of her desperately yearned for communion with them. They seemed so happy. However her training held her back. What if they were hostile? Skilled as she was she was but one while they were six not counting the strange beast that accompanied them. She wasn't confident she could either subdue them all or escape their clutches should something go wrong. With that in mind she remained in the shadows waiting for them to leave before emerging.

Meanwhile the others frolicked oblivious to their conflicted observer's existence. Hudson and Bronx played a game of fetch with a stone. Lexington peered over the roof's edge at the city below. Broadway and Brooklyn chatted while Elisa tended to Goliath's wounds. After some time they gathered together.

"My arms feel like noodles." Brooklyn complained rubbing his shoulders. "Broadway you're carrying Bronx on the way back. My arms will not stand another trip."

"Sure," Broadway said.

"What was that?" Lexington wondered. His sensitive eyes had caught a passingly gleam of light from the nearby shadows.

"What was what Lad?" Hudson asked.

Lexington stared into the darkness but the elusive gleam didn't return. "It was nothing, I guess."

Secure in her hiding place Katana watched the others depart. Her mind filled with many questions Katana waited until it was safe before departing. In spite of her conflicted feelings she had been assigned a job that needed doing. The legendary Eye of Odin, on loan from the British Museum of London, would only be in Chicago for another week. He owner/ sensei was determined to make the jewel his own, by any means necessary.

Castle Wyvern

When the Gargoyles returned home they found their new human acquaintances waiting for them. Both humans appeared rather upset. Landing beside the humans Goliath was about to speak when Nate cut him off.

"At last," Nate Foxx said tapping his foot in annoyance. "Shut up and listen, do you have any idea how hard in was making an excuse to get back in here after Franco basically threw us out? Where were you all this time? You were supposed to hide not leave. We've been waiting here over two hours and it took us an hour to be readmitted before that."

"We were exploring the city." Lexington explained excitedly.

"We didn't find any food, you got any?" Broadway said his stomach growling.

"No one saw you did they?" Veronica asked concerned.

"We went undetected." Goliath assured the worried humans.

"How can you be sure?" Nate asked skeptically.

"We kept high above the streets." Elisa said.

"Ever heard of camera phones?" Nate joked. His comment drew blank looks from the Gargoyles. "Of course you haven't. What was I think?" He corrected himself.

"There is much about this time that is confusing." Goliath said.

"We'll help you adjust. Anything you need just ask." Veronica Summerfield offered. "Considering it is own fault you are here. It is the least we can do."

"Sounds great, got anything to eat. I'll take…." Broadway said Brooklyn slapping the back of his head. "Ouch that hurt."

"Be quiet," Brooklyn said rubbing the back of his now tender head.

"But," Broadway protested.

"Quiet, listen," Brooklyn snapped.

"Trusting humans again may prove, difficult." Goliath said after a pause.

"Last time we trusted humans our clan was all but wiped out and then our eggs were lost." Elisa clarified. "And we ended up froze for over a thousand years."

"With all due respect, we aren't like the humans you knew a thousand years ago." Nate said. "Our civilization has come a long way since medieval times. Many of the morally questionable human practices you once knew have long been abandoned. We are no longer as prejudice of others as we once were."

"What about meta humans and mutants and the Hunters?" Brooklyn said struggling to properly pronounce some of the terms.

"You heard Franco and I arguing earlier huh," Nate said taking a deep breath.

"It was kind of hard avoiding it." Elisa said pointing towards her ears and shrugging. "Gargoyles have excellent hearing and you were talking pretty loud."

"Sadly certain people fear what they don't understand, our security chief Franco is one of them." Nate said.

Goliath nodded. "We have encountered many humans such as this Franco. We understand their attitudes all too well. What of the Hunters?"

"The Hunters make me ashamed of being a human." Nate said his expression becoming angry. "They are an armed cult that has historically rampaged across the globe exterminating nonhumans." Nate's latest comment earned a collective gasp from the Gargoyles. "In more recent years they've extended their mission statement to cover meta humans and human mutants."

"Lad won't the human authorities prevent these Hunters from murdering other humans in cold bold?" Hudson said.

"Many people don't consider meta humans and mutants people, although they are." Veronica said firmly. "They are afraid because meta humans and mutants possess physical abilities far beyond those of average humans. It doesn't help public opinion that a few meta humans and mutants have turned bad over a variety of reasons, although the vast majority work to help other however they can."

"I see," Goliath rumbled. "It would appear the human world hasn't changed as much as I had hoped."

"Don't worry you're safe here." Veronica said.

"I'm far from certain we are." Goliath said.

"Goliath we should listen." Elisa said laying her hand on Goliath's broad chest. "There is something about them, I trust these humans."

"Thank you," Veronica said.

"Very well," Goliath said after several moments of consideration. "I trust your judgement my second."

"Wait isn't she your mate? Why did you use the term 'second'?" Nate said unclear concerning the difference, if there was any.

"Elisa is also second in command of our clan. I trust her judgement implicitly." Goliath replied. "Should anything happen to me she would assume control and pick her own second. Who would serve as her advisor as she does mine."

"Interesting," Nate said.

"If you are to serve as our new guardians there is something we must show you." Goliath said. "Can at least one of you remain with us until sunrise?"

"We both can," Veronica said she and Nate exchanging glances and nods. "Why?"

"Believe me it will be easier to show than explain." Elisa said.

Several hours later Veronica and Nate watched in apt fascinated as the Gargoyles turned to stone when touched by sunlight. In the ensuing time between the Gargoyles' return and sunrise the young humans had learned much about their new friends' culture, personal histories, homeland and their past relationships with various humans both positive and negative. By the time stone sleep overtook the Gargoyles Nate and Veronica were both mentally and physically exhausted and all but asleep on their feet. Neither were used to staying up all night.

"I have a feeling our lives shall never be the same." Veronica said wearily.

"I have a feeling you're right Roni." Nate said. "How about we hit the diner down the street breakfast is my treat, sound good?"

"Sure does Nate." Veronica said with a smile. "I'll need about a dozen coffees if I'm to make it through the day in one piece."

"Same here," Nate said. The two walked away leaving the Gargoyles to their daily slumber.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Eight: First Fight

By Celgress

Courtyard of Castle Wyvern Exhibit Chicago mid-October 2014, evening

"They certainly eat a lot." Veronica said scrunching up her nose at the mess caused by the Garoyles' feasting. They'd proved especially messy eaters leaving meat juice all over everything in sight.

"And leave behind a big mess." Nate said observing the remnants of their nightly meal.

"Hey let's explore that abandoned movie theater we found on the south side a couple of nights ago?" Brooklyn suggested to his rookery brothers ignoring Veronica and Nate's musings.

"Sounds like a plan." Lexington said enthusiastically. "Maybe there will be something I can tinker with, could be a projector or maybe a popcorn machine."

"Long as we can get a snack on the way home I'm in." Broadway said smacking his lips together.

"We just ate." Brooklyn said slapping his forehead in disbelief. "How can you possibly be hungry already?"

"I'm not. I'm thinking ahead." Broadway huffed.

"Be careful make certain you are not seen." Goliath advised.

"Don't worry we'll be careful." Brooklyn said he and the others waving goodbye.

"Come my love we'll patrol the north side this fine evening." Goliath said taking Elisa's hand in his own.

"What about Hudson and Bronx?" Elisa asked glancing at the old gargoyle and gargoyle beast.

"Don't worry about us lassie. We'll stay here watch the television our new friends have kindly brought us, right Bronx?" Hudson said scratching Bronx behind the ear. Bronx barked happily.

"Remember watch out for Franco and his men. They'll be by patrolling later." Nate warned.

"Aye laddie," Hudson said he and Bronx retreating towards the small room at the top of one tower which had been turned into a computer/TV room for the Clan.

Outskirts of Chicago

The sprawling Victorian era estate loomed out of the darkness like a single star visible in an otherwise dark sky. Situated upon a steep hill somewhat removed from an otherwise deserted neighborhood of similarly ancient structures the aged house's lit windows glowered down like a sinister jack-o'-lantern daring any to approach. This fearsome dwelling was called home by an elderly disgraced geneticist named Dr. Anton Sevarius former head of biological research at Cyberbiotics in New York City. Inside Dr. Sevarius sat in his parlor piles of notes haphazardly spread out across a large round table. Dr. Sevarius jotted down a series of incomprehensible, to anyone else, equations peering through his glasses at the confusing array of papers.

"Dr. Sevarius your special guest has arrived." A large man with short cropped blonde hair dressed in a black suit said.

"Thank you Sven." Dr. Sevarius said looking up from his work. "That will be all you may go."

Sven nodded before leaving. Several seconds later a blue skinned, red haired female gargoyle entered. This time Dr. Sevarius didn't bother looking up from his work. He knew his strange visitor all too well. They struck up a rather complicated working relationship over the past two years.

"Hello Demona." The grey haired scientist said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine evening?"

Demona scowled before answering clearly angered by Dr. Sevarius' flippant treatment. "Project Resurrection, it has been six months since you've contacted me. I require a progress report."

"There has been no progress to speak off." Dr. Sevarius said continuing to write on his pad. "I've told you before if I am to deliver results I need viable genetic material. The stone fragments you've provided me with are insufficient, most of the DNA strains proved fossilized. Without viable genetic material at best I can only create a reasonable facsimile of your species."

"There is no other option human!" Demona said her eyes turning red. "My species is all but extinct."

"Not my problem." Dr. Sevarius said waving Demona away. "I'm a genius Demona, not a miracle worker. Want results locate better samples."

"If I could do that I'd have done so already!" Demona screeched.

Dr. Sevarius put down his pen and pad and stared at Demona intently. Dr. Sevarius steepled his fingers leaning forward slightly he said. "There is however an alternative, one which I've already alluded to I could create a new type of reasonable substitute organism instead."

"No they must be gargoyles, true gargoyles not some synthetic pretenders cooked up in one of your laboratories! I will not have it!" Demona continued raging.

"Fine, then provide me with what I need or our deal is off." Dr. Sevarius said. Demona snarled at the arrogant doctor before storming out of the room.

North Side of Chicago, wee hours.

Chicago night life is legendary. Many of the seedier bars and nightclubs cater to tastes both subtle and perverse. Traps can easily be sprung in it's plethora of dark alleyways on the innocent or unwary. One such trap was slamming shut on a group of six mildly intoxicated young people who had exited a club five minute earlier. Getting lost the out of town group soon found themselves on a dead end back street. Turning around they were soon surrounded by another group of apparently unfriendly individuals of varying ethnicities.

"We don't want any trouble." One of the frightened young men said putting up his hands in a gesture of submission.

"Yeah we just want to leave, okay?" A young woman standing next to the young man said.

"Please let us go." Another young girl said.

"We ain't seen nothing." A second young man said.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Günther said grabbing the lead young man by his throat. "It has been a long night we hunger."

"What the hell is wrong with you man!?" The second young man blurted out.

Günther said nothing instead he smiled his features assuming their vampire configuration. His companions' features likewise metamorphosed in front of the young peoples' startled eyes. Growling deep in their throats the eight amber eyed monsters circled the six frightened young people like beasts stalking their prey. Without warning two blurs swept in, one lavender the other brown, knocking half the vampire horde off their feet.

"What was that?" A still standing male vampire wondered aloud his eyes darting back and forth.

"Release these innocents vampires or suffer!" Goliath rumbled landing in the middle of the two groups his eyes solid white Elisa her eyes a blazing crimson by his side.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Günther said in his thickly German accented voice. He tossed the frightened young man aside. "My fellows could it be? Are these creatures what they appear? Are they truly, gargoyles?"

"Gargoyles are extinct, they live only in legend." A female vampire said.

"I assure you vampires we are very real." Goliath said.

"Destroy these two interlopers." Günther commanded. "Bring me their bodies. I wish to taste them."

Hissing three of the vampires circled each gargoyle while the stunned humans watched. The vampires charged Elisa and Goliath took to the air easily avoiding contact. These vampires being relatively young proved no challenge for the much stronger and more experienced gargoyle warriors. Spying a disused wooden fence Goliath swooped down breaking off two long pieces of wood, one of which he tossed to his mate, Goliath landed then staked the nearest vampire through her chest. The vampire squealed in pain then exploded into dust. Gargoyles usually avoided killing most opponents however there were exceptions. The unrelenting threat posed by vampires made them one such exception. Vampires by their very parasitic nature remained a mortal threat to all living creatures until their termination. Elisa dispatched two vampires in short order Goliath did the same. Their final assailant retreated to Günther's side. More than half their number gone Günther delivered a string of German profanity directed at Goliath and Elisa.

"You'll regret this, I promise." Günther vowed, Günther and his remaining troops beating a hasty retreat away from the gargoyles.

"Thank you." One of the young women said.

"You saved our lives." Another young woman said.

"It is what we do." Elisa said. "We are gargoyles, gargoyles protect."

"Go there may be more vampires nearby." Goliath said. Needing no further encouragement the young people fled the scene. "It felt go being of help again after such a long time." Goliath said smiling at his mate.

"It sure did big guy, it sure did." Elisa said smiling back.

"It would appear this city is suffering from a vampire infestation." Goliath said.

"We'll have to warn the others." Elisa said.

"Indeed," Goliath said. "They must be informed of the situation both for their protection and that of others."

"Speaking of the others, I wonder how the boys are doing? If they have had an eventful night, like us," Elisa said.

Outside the abandoned Movie Theater South Side of Chicago

Katana had been trailing the three you male gargoyles for the better part of two weeks now. Whenever she had free time Katana would follow the males watching their adventures from afar. She couldn't understand why but there was something about the carefree nature of the trio that she found appealing. Katana knew her master would never approve of her interest. She was a honed warrior a powerful tool in her master's arsenal. She had no time for frivolous concerns. Sometimes however she wondered if there was more to life than following orders and completing missions the trio seemed so happy. Could she be happy living as they lived if she tried? Then she'd balk at the idea. She owed her master everything. He'd taken her in taught her how to survive, provided for her when she couldn't take care of herself. Yes she owed the old Scotsman everything. She could never betray MacBeth's trust no matter what may happen.

Inside the theater, which surprisingly had power provided by a still half full generator, Lexington was working diligently at the projector he'd found. He'd finally gotten it working although it had taken most of the night. In the meantime Brooklyn had found a film reel of a movie called "Showdown" he wanted to watch. It was sub-labelled "Western", whatever that meant?

"I've got it working, I think." Lexington said happily.

"About time Lex," Brooklyn said.

"True, I'm hungry." Broadway said.

"We'll have to watch the movie tomorrow night, sorry Brooklyn." Lexington said. "There isn't enough time left tonight, sun will be up soon."

"You're right, much as I hate to admit it. We better head home." Brooklyn said.

"Without a snack," Broadway said frowning.

"I'll get you something on the way, okay?" Brooklyn said.

"Promise," Broadway asked.

"Sure," Brooklyn said.

"Deal," Broadway said.

Deep under Chicago, near dawn

Günther knelt on one knee his head bowed before a Rastafarian type figure who sat upon a golden throne atop a stone dais. The lanky dark skinned vampire wearing a multicolored robe regarded Günther coldly. Surrounding Günther was a virtual mob of vampires. They stood a respectable distance away from Günther better to avoid being caught in the crossfire of any physical punished intended for the German that way. Large wax candles filled the rough-hewed rock chamber casting about eerie shadows.

Time stretched on tense silence holding sway. Finally Günther found the courage to speak. Raising his head he said. "My sincerest apologises Master Matías. I have failed you, it shall not happen again. In my defense the intervention of two gargoyles on behalf of humans is unprecedented in modern times."

"Are you sure they were gargoyles my servant? Could you have been mistaken?" Matías said his voice filled with a noticeable Spanish accent, neon yellow eyes focused on Günther.

"There is no doubt Master Matías. They were gargoyles. I would risk my afterlife on that point." Günther said.

"This is a troubling development." Matías said gnashing his long fangs together. His vampire appearance (what could be seen of it around his thick, brown, corn rolled beard which matched his long hair) being more monstrous than the others present due to advanced age. Unlike those that coward around his throne Matías was several centuries old. In fact only Günther who he had outlived already by a factor of four came even close to his age. "The ancient ones will no doubt be troubled by this news. Gargoyles have always been amongst our deadliest of traditional enemies. Only a vampire as relatively advanced in years as myself can hope to stand against an enraged adult gargoyle. Thankful those fools the Hunters have done our kind a great service by exterminating gargoyles wherever they have found them. Granted they have also preyed upon us unlike gargoyles however we can easily replenish our numbers. The loss of a nest is nothing to a master vampire such as I fledglings are quickly replaced whereas the destruction of their eggs due to their very slow breeding cycle can doom the future of a gargoyle clan."

"Master Matías should we no allow the ancient ones to kill the gargoyles for us? Surely the ancient ones have the power to do so." Günther reasoned.

"Not until we have exhausted all other options." Matías said. "I'd rather not directly involve the ancient ones unless absolutely necessary. I want to show them we can handle serious obstacles on our own."

"I understand Master Matías." The bald vampire said once more bowing his head.

"Put the word out amongst our kind. Whoever brings me the head of these two gargoyles will be richly rewarded with exclusive control of a city sector, including hunting rights, of their choosing." Matías announced. "See that it is done Günther."

"They will be done Master Matías." Günther stated assuming vamp face. With a flourish of his long, black leather coat Günther walked out of the audience chamber.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Nine: Sleepless in Chicago

By Celgress

Courtyard of Castle Wyvern Exhibit Chicago early November 2014, evening

"Vampires," Nate said incredulously. "Vampires are real!? I thought they were based on old folk tales."

"Aye lad and they be very dangerous to human and gargoyle alike." Hudson said.

"I've heard there is a meta-human named Blade in New York City who specializes in hunting vampires and other mythical monsters of the malignant type, or so the rumors claim." Veronica said.

"Roni that is utter nonsense," Nate said scolding his colleague and girlfriemd.

"This coming from a man who converses nightly with gargoyles," Veronica said crossing her arms over her chest and shooting Nate a withering stare.

"Point taken," Nate said begrudgingly.

"Under normal circumstances most vampire fledglings pose little risk to adult gargoyles." Goliath rumbled. "Usually only in great numbers can they overwhelm one of us who is healthy. However vampires with ages in excess of one hundred years can easily match a typical gargoyle's strength and surpass us in speed."

"While rare older vampires, those several centuries or more of age, can prove much more powerful than any two or in certain cases three gargoyles." Elisa continued her mate's explanation. "Judging by the sheer number of lesser vampires we've encountered these past two weeks we highly suspect there is at least one or more vampire of advanced age present here in Chicago. Vampires tend to live in nests which are organized like a wolves packs, in which the strongest most experienced vampire serves as leader and often sire."

"'Sire', what does that mean?" Veronica asked scrounging up her face at the unfamiliar use of the term.

"Lass vampires reproduce by converting humans into new vampires they use their blood to achieve this end." Hudson stated. "The elder vampire who successfully infects a human is that resulting vampire's sire."

"I hate vampires." Broadway grumbled.

"So do I." Brooklyn said. "They are always causing trouble."

"You've dealt with vampires before?" Nate asked intrigued.

"Aye lad they along with werewolves were amongst our sworn enemies in our ancestral home of Scotland." Hudson said. "Once in my elder clan members' lifetimes Europe was overrun with vampires and werewolves."

"You say most of these vampires operate in or around entrances to the Chicago Underground?" Veronica said.

"Yes," Goliath confirmed with a gentle rumble.

"I've got an idea." Lexington said. "Can I see your pad Nate?"

"Sure Lex just be careful with it okay. I'd rather not have to purchase another one so soon." Nate said handing Lexington his pad and remembering how the excited long gargoyle had inadvertently destroyed his previous pad. The touch screen had proven no match for Lexington's overly eager claws.

"I will Nate, uh sorry about last time." Lexington said. After doing a quick search of local news sites Lexington showed his findings to the others. "According to these articles mysterious disappearances of humans have been occurring ever since work begun on the subway system in 1892. In fact cross referencing mysterious deaths and blood loss with Chicago shows the first reported string of such deaths happened in the summer of 1871."

"1871," Nate said. "That rings a bell."

"It should," Veronica said. "It was the date of the Great Chicago Fire."

"What was this 'Great Chicago Fire'?" Goliath asked.

"A massive city wide blaze that nearly destroyed Chicago," Nate explained. "It was believed to have been started by accident at a farm."

"Hey I found more." Lexington announced proudly. "It seems the very first such deaths in 1871 involved a ghost ship that docked in Chicago that spring."

"A 'ghost ship'," Elisa said puzzled by the term although she felt it was oddly familiar.

"Everyone on the vessel was dead when she put into port." Lexington stated reading from an electronic copy of the original article. The ship came from St. Augustine Florida."

"That must have been where the master vampire originated." Elisa speculated.

"Makes sense," Nate said. "St. Augustine is one of the oldest colonial settlements in North America north of Mexico."

"It doesn't matter we must continue protecting the citizens of this city." Goliath rumbled. "We cannot concern ourselves with locating the master vampire until we've destroyed most of his or her underlings."

"Aye lad, sound strategy," Hudson said.

"If you are going to patrol remember be careful. Not all humans are tolerant of creatures outside of their usual experience." Veronica advised.

"Veronica is right stay out of sight." Nate said.

"We'll do our best." Goliath said before he and Elisa followed by Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington, who handed Nate back his tablet, flew off into the night. As had become his custom Hudson remained behind with Bronx to guard "the castle".

"Hudson I have a question." Veronica said.

"Please ask it lass." Hudson said.

"How did your clan members gain their unusually modern sounding names?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah I've been wondering that myself." Nate said. "Why are you guys mainly named after New York City landmarks?"

"I do not know this 'New York City' of which ye speak." Hudson said. "Goliath and Elisa were named by humans back home in Scotland more than a thousand years ago. Elisa named the rest of us later."

"She picked rather odd names coming from a Medieval Northern European frame of reference." Veronica mused.

"I wonder why she chose those particular names." Nate said.

"Ye will have to ask her that, I must be going my shows are starting." Hudson said trotting off to the makeshift TV room so he could watch his favorite programs Bronx by his side.

"Keep an eye out for Franco and his security guards." Nate shouted after Hudson. "He's in an especially bad mood tonight. His favorite hockey team lost again I hear."

"I shall watch for him." Hudson called back.

"Gargoyles and now vampires, and mention of werewolves what's next sea monsters?" Veronica joked.

"I don't know." Nate said. "But I think we'll find out, if we want to or not."

South Side of Chicago several hours later

"No sightings of any vampires. They must be laying low tonight." Brooklyn reported as the five gargoyles flew in loose formation.

"Wait what's down there." Lexington said spying a group of six men who were shuffling along erratically. They fell upon a seventh young man who was standing by a street corner literally tearing the unfortunate young man to pieces in front of the gargoyles' shocked eyes.

"By the Dragon," Elisa gasped.

"What are they Goliath?" Broadway asked from his position to Goliath's left.

"I'm not sure come my clan members whatever they are we must stop this bleed shed." Goliath commanded.

The gargoyles landed in formation around the six young men surrounding them. The humans turned their glazed eyes upon the newcomers. Sensing more warm bodies they lunged outward attempting to bite and claw at the gargoyles. These obviously impaired humans proved not only surprisingly strong but extremely resilient shrugging off blow after blow.

"They aren't human, at least not normal humans." Brooklyn said barely keeping two of the creatures at bay.

"How do we stop them? They keep coming no matter how hard we hit them." Lexington said pushing one back.

After accidentally ripping off one of the creature's arms and noting the foul smelling greenish-black ooze which sluggishly spilled forth Elisa yelled. "Whatever they are they don't have blood rather some sort of smelly green slime. They also aren't bothered by losing limbs." Elisa finished the now one armed thing resuming his attempts to grab her.

"Fall back," Goliath ordered.

The gargoyles scrambled away. Luckily the creatures were slow moving and ill coordinated. Escape proved easy as the gargoyles scaled several buildings and were soon once more airborne.

"As if vampires weren't bad enough, now we also have these things to deal with." Brooklyn complained. "Our new home is turning into a nightmare. One from which we can't awake."

"It could be worse." Lexington joked trying to lighten his clan brother's spirit.

"How," Broadway grumbled agreeing with Brooklyn.

"At least our actually home the castle is safe." Lexington offered.

Ankou floated not far from his small zombie horde. He watched the winged warriors depart from beneath his dusty, black, broad brimmed hat his empty eye sockets burned with sickly yellow light. "Goody new creatures I can play with." Ankou clasped his slender, gloved fingers together. "What great fun we'll have. I am most pleased by this unexpected delveopment."

Courtyard of Castle Wyvern Exhibit Chicago

Franco Acosta hated covering for lazy punk kids yet here he was doing just that. One of his millennial aged security guards had called in sick at literally the last possible minute. Sick a likely story. Franco hadn't taken a single day off during his time with the Chicago PD, until he got shot that is. Thankfully President Kelly would soon change things. Once elected president Senator Robert Kelly would clean up the streets make them safe again, get rid of all meta-humans, so called human mutants and assorted nonhuman freaks that were currently running roughshod over the proper authorities by playing superhero. All good, God fearing, tax payers like Franco had to do was make sure bleeding hearts such as Nate Foxx and Veronica Summerfield didn't derail Senator Kelly's campaign before it gained enough traction.

Franco snorted. Veronica Summerfield was a nice, intelligent girl. He had no idea what she saw in Nate Foxx. Unlike Veronica who tended to keep her nose clean Nate was involved in all manner of subversive, Un-American activities. In fact Nate's poor attitude towards patriotism along with his general distain of traditional authority figures remained Franco of the hippies he hated while growing up in Southern California during the sixties and seventies. Both they and Nate were lazy, idealistic, preachy, good for nothings who constantly got in the way of real progress.

"President Nixon should have locked the lot of 'em up and thrown away the key." Franco grumbled sweeping the beam from his high powered flashlight across Castle Wyvern. "All's quiet on the western front." Franco chuckled.

Wait was that? Had he heard something? Straining his ears Franco thought he could detect faint noises. Yes there was something defiantly there. Tiptoeing over to the tower door from behind which the noises were emitting Franco readied his revolver. Doubling check that it was loaded and it's safety was off Franco forced his way inside with a pair of hard kicks.

"Freeze," Franco shouted surveying his surroundings.

"Aye there is no need fer violence human." Hudson said getting out of his reclining chair. Placing his hands palms out in front of his body Hudson cautiously moved towards Franco. "We mean ye no harm."

"I-I'll b-be the judge of that, whatever you are." Franco stammered before quickly regaining his composure. "Don't come one step closer, or I'll shoot." Franco cocked the hammer of his revolver.

"If ye insist," Hudson said halting his forward motion. "May I offer ye a tiny bit of friendly advice human, one old warrior to another?"

"Go ahead," Franco said never taking his eyes or the barrel of his gun off Hudson.

"Bronx dun not like it when people threaten me." Hudson said.

"Well that is too bad I don't take orders from you or this Bronx person." Franco said bristling at Hudson's comment. "Wait who or what exactly is Bronx?" Franco jumped in spite of his best efforts to the contrary when a deep growling was heard off to his left. Turning his attention in that direction he was confronted by an extremely irritated large, blue gargoyle beast.

"He be Bronx my loyal companion." Hudson said.

"God lord," Franco said backing away from Bronx without fully realizing what he was doing.

"I'll take that thank ye very much." Hudson said plucking Franco's gun from Franco's shaking hands with remarkable speed and ease for something of his bulk. Franco heard metal squealing as Hudson crumbled the gun with his bare hands.

Franco briefly considered pulling his pepper spray dispenser on the two creatures before discarding the idea as useless. "What are you going to do to me?" Franco asked fearfully a lump forming in his throat. He was backed against a cold stone wall the snarling beast &amp; it's equally imposing keeper between him and the only available exit.

"Hmmm," Hudson said stroking his white beard thoughtfully. "Let me see. What should I do with ye? I know." Hudson's expression brightened at whatever he'd come up with.

Franco stared at his suddenly good natured captor apprehensively. What did this strange winged thing have in mind? Would it let him live? Would he want to live after it and it's fearsome pet finished with him? What had he stumbled into this time?

Rundown apartment building East Side

Kaine Parker felt dirty. Pulling off his navy blue, Blue Recluse mask with it's red eyes accented by white outlines he flopped down on the unmade bed. He'd been calling himself Kaine again ever since he'd beaten his first suspect senseless while working for SHIELD three months ago. He hated what Nick Fury had done to him what he wanted him to once more become.

Tossing and turning that night in a fitful, dreamless sleep Kaine wished he was back in Cider Falls where he truly belonged with his beloved family; dear Aunt May, his all too perfect "brother" Peter, his often annoying younger cousin Reilly, Peter's sweet fiancé Mary Jane Watson and their best friends the brave Avenger Eddie Brock and his spunky fiancé Gwen Stacy. It all seemed far away now and long ago. Had he really only been gone little more than seven months? It seemed closer to seven years from his perspective.

Shutting off the blaring alarm clock what seemed like mere minutes later Kaine rolled out of bed. Suck it up he thought. Be a man. You willing sacrificed your own happiness to insure the happiness of those you love. Now it is time to face the consequences, unpleasant as they may prove. Another day another job for his illustrations Federal/International employers making backyards everywhere safe for democracy Kaine almost smiled at his own joke, before catching himself, duty calls.

Courtyard of Castle Wyvern Exhibit Chicago three hours later, near dawn

Goliath, Elisa, Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington wearily returned home after a long, frustrating night of patrolling Chicago. While they hadn't spotted any more hostile creatures, including vampires, the remainder of the night had proven hectic. They broke up three armed robberies, two liquor store heists, four drug deals gone bad and a violent gang assault outside a seedy nightclub all without receiving anything more than terrified screams from those they'd helped.

"At times such as these I truly hate humans." Brooklyn said.

"Don't ever say that Brooklyn." Elisa chastised him. "We are duty bond to protect all innocent beings within our domain including humans."

"Elisa is right Brooklyn we must protect all in our domain, especially humans," Goliath rumbled. "Many humans lack both the basic skills and common sense to watch out for themselves and those around them."

"I know." Brooklyn grudgingly conceded. "Dealing with them sometimes can be frustrating."

"Indeed it can be, but also rewarding." Goliath said.

"Ah we've got company guys." Broadway said pointing towards Hudson who was standing beside Franco their arms draped over each other's shoulders.

"Who is your new friend Hudson?" Lexington said spotting the unfamiliar human immediately.

"My clan this be Franco Acosta head of security at this fine establishment we call home." Hudson slurred between hiccups. Both Franco and Hudson were swaying slightly on their feet. Franco held a large dark brown colored mostly empty liquor bottle in his free right hand.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintances," Franco slurred then hiccupped. "Hudson has told me so much about you all. I feel we know each other already." Hudson keeled over followed in rapid succession by Franco. Together they lay in a heap Franco snoring noisily.

"Should we leave them here?" Elisa said.

"Why not they seem comfortable enough," Broadway chuckled.

"What a night," Lexington said.

To Be Continue


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Ten: New Allies and a New Enemy

By Celgress

Courtyard of Castle Wyvern Exhibit Chicago early November 2014, evening

"They could have been high on PCP, or something similar." Nate said not believing the Gargoyles' story about encountering "zombies" last night.

"What is PCP?" Goliath rumbled uncertainly.

"A type of street drug that people too frequently abuse, often with disastrous results," Veronica said. "It alters behavior and can cause vivid hallucinations."

"Can it also cause invulnerability?" Brooklyn asked. "The guys we fought wouldn't stop coming no matter how much damage we did."

"Yeah, we tore some of their limps clean off." Broadway said.

"Ah yeah, you should probably avoid doing that in the future." Veronica said wincing. "Ripping off limbs is kind of frowned upon by people in the 21st Century."

"Nonlethal force should be employed whenever possible." Nate seconded. "Maiming along with killing humans should be avoided at all costs."

"We don't kill unless provoked." Goliath snapped offended by Nate and Veronica's seemingly admonishing words.

"What counts as provocation though?" Nate said. "Concepts of morality have evolved greatly since medieval times. Many things that were considered acceptable conduct in battle back then are disallowed today."

"What about vampires." Lexington inquired. "Killing them is still okay, right?"

"We're talking about humans right now." Nate reminded.

"I guess killing vampires is allowed." Veronica reasoned. "Vampires are usually counted amongst the undead ipso facto they aren't truly alive so they can only be destroyed rather than killed."

"Excuse we please. I must confer with my second." Goliath said exchanging glances with Elisa He and Elisa then went off and huddled together for several minutes. When they returned Elisa spoke.

"We agree humans shouldn't be killed or crippled. Once we've captured criminal human we will turn them over to the proper human authorities."

"I'm glad we understand each other." Nate said.

"Damn right you will." Franco said entering the courtyard with Hudson and Bronx. "It's the police department's job to deal with lawbreakers not yours."

"Thanks Franco but they'd already agreed to that principle." Nate said.

"I thought you hated super beings Franco?" Veronica said.

"Not all only most," Franco corrected. "Hudson and Bronx here are my buddies, right boy?" Franco scratched Bronx behind Bronx's fined ears. The gargoyle beast's back left leg twitched happily. "See he loves me already."

"Unreal," Veronica said eyes wide.

"Got that right," Nate said.

"At first I must admit I was going to turn everyone in, but then I thought better of it." Franco said.

"May I ask why the change of heart?" Nate said.

"Hudson and Bronx remind me of myself and my old dog." Franco said. "Both Hudson and I are weathered veterans with hearts of gold under our rough exteriors." Nate choked back laughter.

"Watch it college boy, not one word," Franco warned his expression turning dark.

"Aye Franco be my friend." Hudson said pulling his arm around the human.

"Hey now none of that touchy feely stuff," Franco said trying to squirm out of Hudson tight grip. "I have a certain reputation to maintain. Besides having these guys around makes my job a whole lot easier, nobody will dare rob the place." Everyone human and gargoyle alike laughed Franco grumbled.

South Side of Chicago, several hours later

Blue Recluse surveyed the gruesome crime scene before him. He'd seen plenty of murders over his life, in fact he'd committed more than his fair share to his eternal shame, but never anything like this. These poor souls had by torn apart, all but pureed. It was more akin to a rabid animal attack than a murder committed by human agents. Forcing down rising bile he radioed his local SHIELD supervisors via a small concealed communicator in his left ear. Clad in his dark blue uniform with the deep red white trimmed crescent eye pieces and matching chest mounted spider symbol, which was akin in general design to that of his more famous counterpart Spider-Man's costume, he steeled himself.

"Blue Recluse here, are you receiving my transmission?" Blue Recluse said.

"SHIELD Chicago Command Center here, we are receiving your transmission loud and clear Blue Recluse report." A male voice said.

"There isn't much left of the victims. They appear to have been shredded by some physically powerful unknown creature." Blue Recluse said. "At this time I have no idea who or what the assailant might be."

"Roger that, retrieve a sample of the remains for detailed analysis." The male voice ordered.

"Roger that, will do Blue Recluse over and out." Blue Recluse said.

"Roger that, SHIELD Chicago Command Center over and out," The male voice said ending transmission.

"This is the part of my job I really hate." Blue Recluse grumbled retrieving a clear plastic palm sized specimen container from a pouch on the silver and blue utility belt he wore.

No sooner had Blue Recluse gather and stored the specimen when a familiar tingling filled his skull. Letting instinct take over he leapt away an instant before a menacing dark form landed where he had been crouching. Spinning around Blue Recluse quickly identified his attempted attacker, Venom!

"Fancy meeting you here Eugene." Blue Recluse said.

"Don't call us that we are Venom!" The salivating, long tongued monstrosity roared.

"Tired of New York State thought you'd branch out huh pal?" Blue Recluse said seizing up his foe.

While Blue Recluse had faith in his abilities he knew from SHEILD briefings and the testimony of his "brother" Peter Parker that Venom had a distinct durability advantage, due to the nanite nature of Venom's inky bluish-black costume. Luckily the living suit did have its weaknesses; intense heat, loud noises and strong electrical charges.

"This your handy work?" Blue Recluse asked gesturing at the bloody remains.

"We protect the innocent." Venom scoffed his strange multi tonal voice conveying disgust. "We would never make such a mess we kill clean, as you'll soon learn firsthand."

"Last I heard you were hanging and banging at the Xavier Institute." Blue Recluse said. "What happened rehab didn't work out, poor baby?"

"Ha ha ha laugh while you can." Venom said. "We didn't belong there with those misguided mutants. Our purpose is greater than their narrow vision permits."

"Really," Blue Recluse said. "I heard you went AWOL following a battle with Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants a few months back. Word is Magneto's electromagnetic attack scrambled your constituent nanites undid the wonderful job Jean Grey did of reforming you. Magneto then killed Jean Grey with a major assist from you because you'd gone berserk. Jean was your friend she believed in you. How could you betray her?"

"Don't mention her name ever again in our presence!" Venom screamed pouncing on Blue Recluse.

Blue Recluse plan had worked perfectly. Sidestepping Venom's incoming attack Blue Recluse dropkicked his black sending Venom spinning uncontrollably into a heap of trash. Aware he wouldn't be down for long Blue Recluse scurried up the nearest wall leaving the alley behind. Sure enough Venom was in hot pursuit. The two then engaged in an intense running battle dancing amongst the rooftops of South Chicago. Blue Recluse gave as good as he got. Unfortunately Blue Recluse didn't possess anywhere near degree of resiliency his obsidian adversary did. After exchanging a particularly vicious series of punches and kicks Blue Recluse's body grew numb. Next thing Blue Recluse knew he had landed hard atop a high rise office building. Dazed Blue Recluse stared up at the stars. Temporarily unable to move he contemplated his existence, his place in the Universe.

Life had never been easy for Kaine aka Keith Parker. The eldest son well in actuality cloned offspring of researchers Richard and Mary Parker, he'd been used as a guinea pig while little more than a child. After later killing his parents in retaliation he'd wondered for over sixteen years before being reunited with what remained of his family. At first he'd wished only to destroy his family over time things had changed and he'd instead grown to love them. In fact they were the reason he was here. He'd joined SHIELD under duress so Peter, Reilly and their equally young cohorts could have what had been denied him, a chance at a normal life.

"Ready," Venom hissed stooping down his grinning fanged face staring into Blue Recluse's own. "We'll enjoy this." Venom's buffy right hand encircled Blue Recluse's neck hoisting him up high overhead. Slowly Venom's grip tightened until Blue Recluse could barely breathe his legs uselessly kicking in the air.

'Sorry Peter, sorry Reilly, sorry Aunt May I failed'. Blue Recluse thought sadly.

Darkness began to close in on Blue Recluse. Consciousness was slipping away when Blue Recluse thought he heard a shrill shriek akin to the roar of some agitated great beast. Next thing he knew he was back on the rooftop having been dropped there by Venom.

"How dare you interfere in my affairs wretched creature!" Venom demanded quickly regaining his footing he'd been bowled over by a flying tackle from a pale blue skinned female gargoyle.

Grasping her traditional Japanesse sword tightly with both hands Katana swung at her opponent a moment before he charged. Venom bellowed in annoyance more than pain when Katana's blade sliced precisely through the black material of his chest leaving behind a deep, bloody gash that was rapidly covered by white and black material. Katana gasped in shock Venom merely grinned.

"What's the matter my pretty expected we'd be easy pickings?" Venom said. "Sorry to disappoint our powers of recuperation are legendary. You'll never do us any last harm. We are invincible."

"Perhaps, let us find out," Katana said in a whirlwind of motion she hacked and slashed Venom form almost every conceivable angle. In spite of her efforts ever wound was superficial and soon healed. When Katana next went to strike three slender blueish-black tendrils wrapped around Kanta's blade pulling it from her talons as Venom violently backhanded her with his right arm. A sickening crack was heard. Katana instantly knew her beak had been broken along with one or more ribs. "Uhuuuu," Katana groaned after spinning through the air and landing several feet away. Her world going dark.

"It's been fun," Venom said stomping towards the fallen Katana, "time to die my pretty." Multiple tendrils shoot from Venom's form grabbing tightly various parts of Katana's badly injured body pulling her up. "Say goodbye foolish creature."

"Goodbye foolish creature," Blue Recluse growled smashing the back of Venom's head with the steel trap door he'd preyed free from the rooftop while Venom was distracted with Katana. Momentarily stunned Venom stumbled several steps forward. His tendrils loosened their grip dropping Katana. Quickly shaking off the latest blow Venom turned around his frenzied tendrils slicing through the air aiming for Blue Recluse's head and chest.

"Miserable annoyance we'll butcher you!" Venom lunged at Blue Recluse who narrowly avoided contact.

"You'll have to catch me first." Blue Recluse taunted baiting Venom.

Every time Venom tried to attack Blue Recluse dodged, rolled or leapt out of the way. Venom got angrier and angrier. He was soon barreling around the large roof. Having worked himself into lather Venom threw back his head gnashing his teeth as if he were a crazed animal.

"Standstill while I bash your skull in. I'll then suck the barrow from your shattered bones." Venom said.

Rather than answer Blue Recluse unloaded ropes of organic webbing on Venom hoping to incapacitate the villain. It wasn't long before Venom was cocooned. However he didn't remain that way long. With yet another mighty roar Venom tore free and leapt at Blue Recluse who was too exhausted to escape. Blue Recluse braced for the worst, but impact never came. Another gargoyle, this one a heavyset aquamarine male, landed heavily on Venom. In a feat of impressive strength thoroughly enraged Venom tossed the male gargoyle off.

"More rats with wings!" Venom snarled.

"I wouldn't comment on looks as I was you handsome." Brooklyn said his eyes solid white.

"Yeah you're no prize either.' Lexington said his eyes also solid white, both gargoyles having landed on either side of Venom.

"We don't need this. We'll deal with all of you later, under our own terms." Venom said quick as lightning he fired a thick rope of greyish-white webbing and sailed off into the night.

"Thanks," Blue Recluse said breathing hard.

"What was that, thing?" Broadway asked.

"An old enemy of my family," Blue Recluse said.

"Who are you?" Lexington asked his eyes, along with Brooklyn's, having lost their white glow.

"Blue Recluse special meat-human field agent of SHIELD, currently attached to the Chicago office." Blue Recluse answered.

"Who's she?" Brooklyn said picking up the still unconscious Katana.

"No idea, I assumed she was one of yours." Blue Recluse said shrugging.

"We've never seen her before tonight." Brooklyn said.

"She came to my aid against Venom, the creature you drove off." Blue Recluse said. "Wherever she came from, I think she'd be better off with you than me or SHEILD. What are you anyway?"

"We are gargoyles." Broadway said.

"Gargoyles, like the statues on ancient churches?" Blue Recluse said.

"No, we're real they aren't. I think they were based on us." Lexington said.

"I see, well duty calls," Blue Recluse a loud tone sounding from his belt buckle. "Here," Blue Recluse said fishing a plastic business card type item out of a pocket on his belt. "If you ever need to contact me, or SHIELD in general, use this."

"How does it work?" Lexington asked in awe taking the navy blue card with SHIELD written in gold across it.

"Tap the SHEILD Log and speak, goodbye," Blue Recluse said firing a web line and swung away as Venom had done before him.

"Interesting guy," Broadway said. "What are we going to do with her?" Broadway looked at Katana cradled in Brooklyn's arms.

"She's one of us. We're taking her home." Brooklyn said with conviction daring Broadway to challenge his decision.

"You're the boss." Broadway said shrugging.

"I can't wait until we tell the others what happened." Lexington said turning the SHIELD smart card over in his hands. "What an exciting night."

"Yeah, exciting," Brooklyn said glancing at the sleeping female gargoyle in his arms.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Eleven: Discovery and a New Addition

By Celgress

East Side of Chicago early November 2014, night

Goliath and Elisa glided above the city searching for crime. So far their nightly patrol had proven uneventful. They were making a final pass over this particular area when they spotted two strangely outfitted men breaking into an office building. The skyscraper had a large sign on its side which read "Cyberbiotics". Landing near the broken rooftop skylight through which the men had entered Elisa and Goliath soundlessly exchanged glances then nods. Stealthily making their way inside they found the two men busily looting a high tech safe that appeared to have been melted, standing still both adult gargoyles took the opportunity to more closely examine they're would be adversaries.

The first figure was covered head to toe in a yellow jumpsuit with black boots, gloves and chest plate along with glittering red compound eyes and wire structured wings like those of an insect. There was a slit in his mask that allowed him to open his mouth. The second figure wore a purple and blue jumpsuit broken up by steel boomerang symbols on either side of his torso, his thighs and his forehead. His eye pieces were also blue.

"Our boss will be most pleased, eh Human Fly." The purple and blue clad figure said placing several plastic encased circuit boards into a burlap sack held by his co-conspirator.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz," Human Fly chirped excitedly.

"That's the last one, and we're done." The purple and blue clad figure declared.

"I believe those items do not belong to you." Goliath rumbled as the duo turned around.

"Buzz, buzz," Human Fly chirped.

"Yeah, what he said." The purple and blue clad figure said thumbing in his partner's direction. Elisa and Goliath exchanged puzzled looks. "I'm Boomerang this here is Human Fly. Step aside or get trashed." Boomerang threatened surveying his beastly opponents he smiled underneath his exosuit's mask when he spied their pronounced pointed ears. "Human Fly old buddy old pal dampen your audio receptors, will you?"

Human Fly buzzed once.

Boomerang plucked two specialized silver screamerangs from hidden pockets. He casually tossed them through the air towards our heroes. Goliath and Elisa easily dodged the clumsily deployed projectiles but were soon on the floor clutching their heads in pain. The screamerangs circled around the room twice each before disintegrating. During their thirty second long flight they had emitted sonic pulses that had disorientated the gargoyles' acute sense of hearing. Similarly to bats gargoyles rely to a great degree on their ears while flying. Several minutes passed before they could regain their footing by then Human Fly and Boomerang, along with their ill-gotten gain, were long gone.

"How thoroughly unpleasant, huh Big Guy," Elisa said rubbing her aching head.

"Agreed," Goliath growled.

"Feel well enough to fly?" Elisa asked noting her throbbing head.

"Perhaps," Goliath grunted rubbing his own head and neck.

"This is the police we have your position surrounded, come out with your hands up!" A male voice boomed as the windows were bathed in red and blue flashing lights from below.

"Wonderful," Elisa snorted.

"It would appear we had best leave my love, before things become further complicated." Goliath said.

Unfortunately Elisa and Goliath were spotted fleeing the scene. Ignoring police commands to land the large winged shadows were shot at. One bullet grazed Goliath's right thigh another Elisa's left shoulder. Neither was in a particularly good mood when they returned home later that night to find the younger trio surrounding an unconscious blue skinned female gargoyle with a blood encrusted beak that was visibly dislocated.

"What happened to ye two?" Hudson asked ambling out of the TV/Computer Room Bronx by his side.

"We had an encounter with two unfriendly super powered robbers." Elisa said wincing as he patted her injured shoulder.

"They did tis damage," Hudson said concerned by Elisa and Goliath's bloody wounds.

"No, members of the local police force did." Elisa said scowling. Hudson quirked an eyebrow ridge at Elisa questioningly.

"They mistook us for the thieves. Fear not they are only flesh wounds." Goliath clarified. "Who is the injured female? I do not recognize her." Goliath asked approaching the others.

"We met her while out on patrol." Broadway explained. "She was fighting some sort of black spider demon when we got there. He knocked her out cold."

"Venom, he's name is Venom." Lexington corrected.

"How do you know?" Broadway said in a challenging tone.

"I read it online." Lexington said rolling his eyes. "Venom is a rouge meta-human or is he a human mutant, I always get those two mixed up, either way judging by online accounts he's bad news."

"Great, another overpowered lunatic we'll have to deal with." Elisa said.

"It wasn't all bad we met one of the good guys." Broadway said.

"Yeah SHEILD special operative Blue Recluse," Lexington added. "He was also fighting Venom when we showed up."

"Fighting, Venom had them both beat." Broadway huffed crossing his arms over his burly chest. "If we hadn't happened along when we did they'd have been finished."

"Hudson buddy I got those foot long hoagies. You're going to love these buddy." Franco said entering through a newly installed trapdoor carrying a large boxed filled with submarine sandwiches and sodas. "What happened here?" He said once he saw the scene of carnage.

"Super powered criminals," Lexington said.

"You five need weapons." Franco offered. "Show them you mean business."

"I doubt that would help." Goliath rumbled softly.

"Sure it would, pack a rod and you instantly gain respect." Franco said.

"Could I have one of those by any chance?" Broadway asked pointing at the foot longs.

"Sure, knock yourself out pal." Franco said with a shrug tossing Broadway a sandwich.

"Takes," Broadway slurped between bites.

"Don't mention it, really don't mention it," Franco said cringing at Broadway's messy eating.

"Hey she's coming around." Brooklyn announced cradling Katana's head and upper body with his hands.

"Uhhhh, what happened? Where am I?" Katana said blinking her blurry eyes.

"Shush, its' alright you're safe." Brooklyn said.

"Who are you?" Katana said.

"I'm Brooklyn." Brooklyn said.

"Who am I?" Katana asked trying to stand with little success.

"Don't move you've been badly injured." Brooklyn said.

"What do you have Lex?" Elisa asked noticing the sheathed blade Lexington was holding.

"It belongs to her. It's a Japanese sword, I think. I believe it's called a katana, or something similar sounding." Lexington said handing the package to Elisa who withdrew the sword gingerly.

"Most impressive," Goliath said once the blade was freed admiring it's sheen and high level of workmanship.

"Katana, I remember, it is my name," Katana said.

"Do you remember anything else?" Brooklyn said.

Katana closed her eyes concentrating hard. "I'm sorry." Katana said at last. "There is nothing else."

"Ye don't remember anything about yer past lassie?" Hudson said.

"Nothing, other than my name everything is a blank." Katana said trying again to stand up.

"Hold on, you're in no condition…." Brooklyn said before Katana cut him off.

"Please, help me," Katana said Brooklyn obliged. Katana slung her right arm over his shoulders for support.

As Katana hobbled around the courtyard with Brooklyn's assistance all eyes traced her inelegant movements. This was the first chance the others had to closely examine their latest addition. Beside her pale blue skin and beak she had grey eyes. Her long black hair was tied back by a golden bow in a long ponytail. She wore an elaborate golden robe with red trim and matching red belt.

"Dawn isn't far off Lassie. We'd best set yet beak soon, or else it won't heal proper." Hudson said.

"I understand, be gentle," Katana said she and Brooklyn making their way towards Hudson.

With practiced skill gleaned from the aftermath of countless battles Hudson relocated Katana's broken beak. Katana roared in pain then slumped temporarily unconscious into Brooklyn's arms. A few moments later she was awake again moaning in pain.

The remainder of the night went by quickly Brooklyn remained by Katana's side. He even roosted beside her that day. Meanwhile events were in motion that would seriously challenge the Clan moving forward.

Chicago Headquarters of Nightstone Unlimited

"Hmmmm, most intriguing," A man of medium build in a dark purple business suit with matching dark purple tie and a midnight black undershirt said leaning forward slightly in his plush brown leather chair elbows resting on his large polished oak dress. He was clean shaven of pale completion with piercing oddly colored yellow eyes. His iron grey hair tied back into a shoulder length ponytail. On the right side of his desk was mounted a seventeen inch computer monitor which was currently displaying audio muted footage of vague winged shapes fleeing from Cyberbiotics Chicago office building last night. "You have done well promptly delivering the items I requested. Furthermore your eyewitness description of the creatures that tried to stop you carrying out my orders represents an unexpected bonus."

"Thank you Mr. Starr sir." Boomerang said.

"Buzz, Buzz," Human Fly chirped in agreement.

"I'll contact you again when needed, until such time relax enjoyed yourselves." Mr. Starr said waving away the pair of super crooks with his downturned right hand. "Excuse me gentlemen I'm expecting an important conference call that cannot wait."

Once Lucien Starr was alone he contacted Dr. Sevarius. The Doctor remained at his mansion outside the city. "Greetings Dr. Sevarius," Mr. Starr said smiling warmly.

"Greetings Lucien, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The aged Geneticist said once his image had stabilized on the monitor.

"A progress report, how goes Project Resurrection?" Lucien Starr asked his smile never leaving his face.

"I have made no progress." Dr. Sevarius admitted following a protracted awkward pause.

"I see," Lucien Starr said. "Fortuitously recent events have seemingly conspired in our favor. Have you by any chance seen today's news?"

"I have no time for such trivialities." Dr. Servarius said offended by the implication he wasted his valuable, and strictly limited, free time watching *shudder* network television.

"Hold on, I'm sending you a link to a local news story of great interest." Lucien Starr said clicking on his mouse.

Dr. Servarius frowned clicking on the link his expression soon changed becoming one of wonder and perhaps a little glee. "Other living gargoyles," He whispered in awe.

"Exactly," Lucien Starr said. "With enough of their DNA Project Resurrection could yet prove a success, don't you agree?"

"Of course I agree." Dr. Servarius said jovially. "What about Demona? What are her thoughts concerning this latest development?"

"Let me worry about her." Lucien Starr said. "Your only concern is making sure Project Resurrection is an unmitigated success, by any means necessary."

"At the very least I'll require extensive DNA samples from these two specimens, and any others there may be, if not their capture if my efforts are to prove fruitful." Dr. Servarius said. "When can I expect delivery of either?"

"Soon, in the meantime prepare the proper equipment." Lucien Starr said. "I want all stations ready when the hour arrives. I'll get back to you when I have a definitive timetable or further instructions, goodbye." Dr. Servarius inclined his head slightly in a show of understanding before Lucien Starr severed the connection.

"Yes doctor I'll deal with my dear 'sister'." Lucien Starr said leaning back in his chair hands clasped in his lap. "She'll follow my lead on this matter, or else. She's already done so for nearly a thousand years. Without me connections, knowledge, power and ability to operate freely both during daylight and move undetected in human circles her plans would certainly fail. Currently she needs me far more than I need her."

Deep under Chicago

Centuries old vampire Matías carefully picked his way through the pitch black passageway. The steeply inclined tunnel descended at a steep near forty-five degree angle. Even with enhanced vision Matías would have been squinting to make out rocky features if it were not for the dim light provided by the electronic lantern he carried in his left hand. After long minutes the tunnel leveled out into a seldom visited wide chamber piled knee high with human bones: many modern many ancient.

Dozens of pairs of fiery red eyes shone from the darkness starring unblinkingly at the interloper. "Why do you disturb us our servant?" A raspy male voice hissed from the darkness.

"I come seeking the wisdom of ages ancient ones." Matías said respectfully.

"State your case our servant." The voice hissed impatiently.

"Recently a clan of gargoyles has chosen to roost in our territory. Many of my finest warriors have since fallen before them. All efforts to destroy them have proven futile. What should I do?" Matías inquired piously.

"Long has it been since we dined on gargoyles." The voice hissed longing evident in its words. "Bring them to us. We shall finish them." A multitude of similarly raspy voices hissed their approval.

"Thy will be done ancient ones." Matías said with a bow.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Twelve: Hunted – Part One

By Celgress

Courtyard of Castle Wyvern Exhibit Chicago late November 2014, early evening

"We'll see you all in a few days. We're headed to Ohio to spend the holiday with Roni's family." Nate said he and Veronica waving goodbye to his freshly emerged gargoyle friends.

"Ah yes this 'Thanksgiving' festival you've spoke frequently of these past several weeks has arrived." Goliath said caping his wings beside him Elisa and Hudson did the same. "We hope you enjoy it."

"Aye," Hudson said.

"Have you given any further thought to my suggestion?" Nate asked.

"Yes," Goliath rumbled he then exchanged knowing looks with Elisa and Hudson who each in turn nodded. "My answer remains unchanged."

"We want to trust humans again believe me we do." Elisa said. Unbidden by Elisa thoughts of her and Goliath's egg and all the Clan's lost future generation along with their slaughtered parents, her "brothers" and "sisters", flooded her mind. "We must first learn again to trust humans slowly one at time of need be, present company accepted. You must understand we've lost so much."

"Most humans today aren't like our forbearers were a thousand years ago." Veronica argued. "We no longer engage in frequent bouts of indiscriminate violence against own kind or others, in most parts of the world."

"Yet ye hate meta humans and X gene mutants who art more akin ta ye than we be." Hudson said.

"Only because of fear," Nate countered. "They are stronger, faster and have abilities average humans don't possess. People often fear what they do not understand and cannot control."

"And not without justification," Franco said entering the courtyard and immediately inserting himself into the conversation much to Nate's chagrin. "Remember those guys you two tangled with during that robbery a couple weeks back or that Venom character who gave the youngsters a good once over?"

"We do," Goliath said.

"They and those like them have caused people a lot of grief over the past three or four decades." Franco pointed out. "I'm not saying all super beings are bad. I've learned that simply isn't the case since getting to know you guys but there are some really bad apples floating around, bad apples that are giving the rest of you a bum rap."

"Then we must pluck as many of these 'bad apples' as possible down off the trees." Goliath said with determination.

"Good, but I'd eighty-six any action at least for now." Franco said retrieving the newspaper from underneath his arm. "Seems the City Council has been busy and not in a good way."

The headline of the unfolded newspaper read, which was two days old, read – City Council contracts the International Order of Hunters to solve chronic super being problem: Iollan (Yul-an) the Hunter will soon arrive in Chicago. There was an accompanying color photograph of a black masked man of leanly muscled build dressed in grey &amp; black. Gargoyles and humans alike stared at the article all were worried by its implications.

"Iollan has a pretty impressive resume." Franco said showing the group page three. "He's been successfully targeting super beings for near on thirty years."

"Who are these 'Hunters'?" Goliath asked vividly recalling the image he'd behold mere seconds ago, of a black mask with blank white eyepieces and three diagonal jagged red slash type marks running through its front.

"A secretive paramilitary group that has been around for centuries, allegedly nearly a millennium, whose members hunt super beings for sport. They have apparently made it their 'sacred mission' to cleanse the Earth of all 'threats' to Humanity." Nate said his words filled with disgust.

"They sound most unpleasant." Goliath said picking his words carefully.

"Believe us they are." Veronica spat out.

"Which is why you should keep a low profile until this latest hullabaloo blows over, the Hunters shouldn't be messed with they are bad news." Franco said. He hated to agree with Veronica and especially that know it all twerp Nate on anything, however they were right in this case. Iollan the Hunter would happily skin Franco's gargoyle buddies alive, given half a chance.

"We will not live in fear." Goliath said. "We cannot neglect our duty. What if the zombies, vampires or corrupt meta humans we have recently encountered commit more crimes while we cower here? What kind of protectors would we then be?"

"Aye Goliath be right." Hudson said. "We cannot hide while people need to be protected. It is nay the gargoyle way."

"With all due respect, I'm not sure you fully understand the gravity of the situation." Nate warned. "Iollan the Hunter desires nothing less than your deaths. He'll stop at nothing to obtain his prizes, your head. He's dangerous and deranged."

"We do not fear him or any other of these Hunters, let them come. We'll be ready." Goliath said his wings spreading forth and his eyes flashing white.

"Not if he traces you back here were you roost during the day. Then all he has do is wait for sunrise." Veronica said pointing out the obvious chilling truth.

"Would you have me do nothing? While he stalks us is as if we are animals." Goliath asked his eyes again briefly turning white.

"She's right big guy. We shouldn't draw the Hunter's attention." Elisa said laying a hand on her mate's shoulder.

"Aye perhaps we should leave things well enough alone. Let sleeping gar beasts lay as they say." Hudson conceded seeing the wisdom in Elisa's point of view.

"I refuse to give such an order." Goliath said. "We must not live in fear."

"Leave what well enough alone and why would we be living in fear?" Lexington said he, his brothers and the Clan's newest member Kantana having finished their nightly meal entered the courtyard.

"The City Council has hired a professional super being bounty hunter named Iollan the Hunter. He's been tasked with capturing or terminating us along with any other super beings he may find." Katana said drawing all eyes.

"Uh it was on the nightly news." Brooklyn said sheepishly by way of explanation. "Katana and I we watching the program while Broadway fixed our nightly meal and Lex was suffering the web."

"What should we do if he comes after us?" Broadway said after a loud gulping sound was heard emitting from his direction.

"Evade," Goliath said following a pronounced pause. "We must try to avoid a direct confront with this Hunter at all cost. Only if fleeing is impossible should we engage in combat."

"Why," Brooklyn said. "He's the one looking for a fight not us. Why shouldn't we meet force with force?"

"Such a strategy would only reinforce negative perceptions the humans hold about our kind." Goliath said. "If we are to live amongst humans again we must react in a measured fashion. Demonstrate to them we are reasonable follow beings that they should not fear. Old friend you are with me tonight." Goliath glanced at Hudson. "Elisa go with Lexington. Katana go with Brooklyn. Broadway remain here with Bronx guard the Castle."

"Sure thing," Broadway said.

"As you wish, come along Lex." Elisa said.

Goliath could tell by his mate's words and stiff actions that she was less than pleased by his decision to go forward with nightly patrols disregarding her objections. She had too much respect for him than to openly question his orders in front of the others. Goliath was thankful for that much.

"Be careful," Nate said.

"Stay safe," Veronica said.

"Yeah watch yourselves, especially you Hudson old buddy." Franco said.

"Aye I shall." Hudson said.

Chicago Headquarters of Nightstone Unlimited

"Welcome back sister." The lankly brown skinned black haired gargoyle known as Lucifer (usually called Iago or Coldsteel in various other realities) said as the sky blue flame haired female gargoyle now formerly named Demona entered his office. "I trust your trip was a pleasant one?" Both stood in Lucien Starr's otherwise vacant office in front of his ornate desk.

"Has Dr. Sevarius made any progress?" Demona said instead of exchanging pleasantries with Lucifer which she considered nothing more than hollow platitudes. An irritating trait her brother had picked up from cavorting with humans lo these many centuries of their partnership of convenience.

"I'm afraid not." Lucifer said.

"Why than have you summoned me here if no progress has been made?" Demona demanded her eyes narrowing. "I could have remained in Louisiana working on my own projects."

"Ah yes such as 'Operation Clean Slate', a charming little piece of genocidal fluff I must say." Lucifer said smiling wickedly.

"It shows great promise." Demona said defensively.

"I'm sure, as it has for five centuries now." Lucifer taunted.

"I don't have to stay here and be insulted by you." Demona hissed her eyes briefly glowed red.

"Our brethren live." Lucifer said evenly.

"The Lost Seven have awakened after all this time, but how?" Demona said her demeanor having undergone a drastic change from angry to attentive.

"The Chicago Metropolitan Museum purchased Castle Wyvern. Had it transported across the Atlantic piece by piece and then resembled here and along with our sleeping kin placed atop a new billion dollar addition to the museum." Lucifer explained.

"Thus the conditions of the Magus' spell were fulfilled by 'moving the castle across the sea.'" Demona said realization having dawned on her.

"Precisely," Lucifer said.

"Hmmm I wonder. Why after all this time, a coincidence?" Demona mused. Although that seemed unlikely it was possible.

"Hardly," Lucifer laughed. "My sources indicate Bluestone is involved."

"Bluestone has resurfaced!?" Demona growled her wings springing forth her eyes burned a solid red.

"So it would seem," Lucifer said remaining calm. "Still eager for revenge against our red bearded wizard former friend I see."

"Bluestone must pay for his interference in our affairs." Demona ranted all but frothing at the mother. "He has frustrated my designs far too often without consequence. I'll flay him alive when next we meet."

"Please," Lucifer said waving a hand at Demona dismissively. "Bluestone is out of your league sister and you know it."

"Perhaps," Demona admitted bitterly the red fading from her eyes. "I vow I'll destroy him no matter how powerful he is, somehow."

"Which is what I love about you sister." Lucifer chuckled pouring himself some expansive brandy using a bottle and glasses on the desk. He offered Demona a drink which she promptly refused. Frequent consumption of alcohol was another human vice Lucifer had picked up over the years which Demona found distasteful. "Your persistence, no matter the odds you stubbornly refuse to admit defeat."

"One day I will achieve my ultimate goal, we'll see by destroying all humans." Demona said.

"Perhaps, if highly improbable," Lucifer said sipping from his drink.

"Many would say the same of a gargoyle who becomes human during daylight hours rather than stone, Mr. Lucien Starr." Demona said with a snicker.

"Touché," Lucifer admitted between sips. "Still envious of my gifts I see."

"Don't be foolish." Demona scoffed. "I have no desire to be a smelly, disgusting human even part time. Now stop wasting my valuable time. What is your plan? Surely you must have one."

"Ah we come to it at least." Lucifer said. Having finished the last of the brandy his grin slowly returned.

"Out with it." Demona snapped impatiently.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lucifer said. "Listen carefully dare I say it is rather complex and I'd prefer not to repeat the details if I can help."

Above Chicago several hours later

"Help me please help me!" Elisa and Lexington heard a male cry from somewhere below them and off to their left.

Diving low they followed their sensitive ears until they found the source of the disturbance. In a tight alleyway a pair of husky, dark skinned assailants was accosting a tall, slim man wearing a grey trench coat and matching broad brimmed hat. Taking the husky men by surprise Lexington and Elisa made short work of them. Elisa then turned her attention towards the trench coat wearing man who was kneeling on the damp pavement. While Lexington watched over the husky men in case they should recover and try anything.

"Are you alright sir?" Elisa inquired kneeling down she offered him her hand which he grasped.

"Thank you. I would have been a goner." He said in a raspy voice with an unfamiliar accent.

Once Elisa pulled him up, and there was only a few inches distance between them, he lunged forward with right hand jabbing a fully charged crackling cattle prod into Elisa's chest. Elisa howled in pain before collapsing. She was out cold. Lexington having seen what had happened leapt towards treacherous man his eyes blazing white only to find himself encased in unbearable net two seconds later. Clipping the net gun on his black belt but still brandishing the rapidly recharging cattle prod the man walked up to Lexington. He roughly shoved the prod's exposed end against Lexington's neck shocking the young gargoyle into unconsciousness as he'd done to Elisa moments before.

"Come," The man called. The two husky men shuffled forward painfully having regained their footing.

"Damn those things hit hard." One said rubbing his head.

"We should waste 'em." The second said limping along.

"No, they are mine. Here take your payment." The man said handing over several hundred dollars in cash. "Tell of our dealings to no one."

"You got it." The first husky man said as the duo left.

Alone the man discarded his hat and trench coat to reveal a form fitting grey bodysuit comprised of Kevlar type armor with black gloves, shoes, belt and shoulder pads. A black mask with white eyepieces that bore three jagged diagonal slashes across its front covered his face. Looking down at the incapacitated gargoyles the man who was none other than Iollan (Yul-an) the Hunter said grimly

"The hunter always claims his prey."

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Thirteen: Hunted – Part Two

By Celgress

Courtyard of Castle Wyvern Exhibit Chicago late November 2014, just after dusk

"Two nights and no word," Goliath growled his eyes flashing white. "How could they vanish without a trace?"

"I don't know lad." Hudson said laying his hand briefly on Goliath broad shoulder. His attempt to confront his former pupil was for naught.

"Don't worry Goliath we'll find Elisa and Lexington." Katana said.

"Yeah I'm sure we'll get them back soon." Broadway said.

"Tonight, we'll bring them home tonight." Brooklyn said going out on a limb. "I guarantee it."

Goliath smiled in spite of himself. "Hudson remain here with Bronx in case they should return. Broadway you're with me, we'll take the north side. Brooklyn you and Katana cover the south side." Brooklyn nodded before the four gargoyles flew off into the night.

Abandoned building on the South Side of Chicago

Iollan (Yul-an) the Hunter gave Elisa another hard kick to her ribs followed by an equally hard punch directed at her face. Elisa growled impotently struggling against the heavy chains that bound her to the stone floor and brick wall. Elisa spit out a mouth full of blood her shinning red eyes glared at her capture. Across from her chained to the opposite wall of the large dirty room lay an equally bruised and battered Lexington. For two nights now they had bravely endured Iollan's abuse unwilling to give up the location of their Clan, names of any human who had helped them or any other information the Hunter deemed useful.

Iollan exited the room without another word after Elisa had refused to answer his latest litany of questions with anything more than a growl, snarl or curse. Returning a few minutes later Iollan wheeled in a metal gurney filled with fearsome implements. Several of which bore faint blood stains of various hues, most of these devices were of a medical nature. Picking up a set of needle nose pliers Iollan strolled over towards Lexington.

"Leave him alone!" Elisa yelled her eyes once again a solid crimson.

Kneeling down just out of Lexington's reach Iollan said softly in his odd Northern African sounding accent. "I've grown weary of these sessions young one. Unless I'm told where the others are hiding within the next five minutes, I'm going to kill your mother or big sister or whatever relation she is. I'll dissect her right in front of you. You'll helplessly listen to her screams as I tear her apart piece by piece. I only need one live prisoner to answer my questions. The smaller of my two recent catches will no doubt prove more easily managed."

"Don't hurt her." Lexington said when Iollan turned his back.

Iollan whirled around. "Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason."

"I'll tell you where the others are. Kill her you'll never know because I'll tell you nothing. I'll die first." Lexington stated.

"Lexington you can't." Elisa protested.

"Be quiet, or I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to the dogs she beast." Iollan warned then turned his full attention back towards Lexington whose chin he cupped in his gloved left hand. "Continue, but be forewarned attempt to deceive me in anyway and you'll learn the true meaning of suffering." Lexington said nothing however his body shook momentarily in fear. "Where are they?"

"We roost each day under the old railway bridge on the north side, our elder and watch beast usually stay behind to stand guard during the night," Lexington said.

"Lexington how could you." Elisa said in mock anger.

"I'm sorry Elisa, but he left me no choice." Lexington said as Iollan released his grip.

"Smart move flying lizard," Iollan said. "I should be back shortly after dawn. If I'm in a good mood I might not smash you into rubble upon my return."

The Hunter walked out the heavy metal door triple locking it behind him. Elisa and Lexington exchanged glances. Each knew if they didn't escape tonight their fate was sealed. Iollan would be outraged once he learned they'd tricked him. They began diligently working on their restraints.

Upstairs on the roof of the rundown, disused factory Iollan brought call up his hovercraft via remote control. Getting inside he sealed the cockpit door behind him. Six small helicopter type drones were released from the hovercraft. They would search the far reaches of the city and return after dawn reporting what they had discovered. Each drone sped away in an opposite direction as the hovercraft headed north into the clear sky.

SHEILD Safe House South Side of Chicago, sometime later

Kaine Parker was in a foul mood. He'd returned from spending Thanksgiving with his family in upstate New York earlier that day. What should have been a joyous reunion proved anything but. The holiday forever marred by news of his cousin Reilly's tragic murder at the hands of a still at large member of the Hunter Order member named Andreva (Ahn-dra-vah). Kaine, recently changed into his Blue Recluse gear minus mask, slammed his left fist against the decaying plaster wall leaving behind a sizable dent. He needed to get out, take a swing around the city, clear his head. Pulling his mask tightly over his head he opened a window, fired a webline and swung off into the chilly late autumn night.

Over South Chicago twenty minutes later

"How are we ever going to find Lex and Elisa in a city this size, it's impossible." Brooklyn lamented as he and Katana glide high overhead.

"I'm sure, it can be done." Katana said. "We must simply try our hardest."

"I wish I had your faith." Brooklyn said.

"I wish we were seeing a movie together instead." Katana laughed.

"Same here," Brooklyn readily agreed then after a short pause said. "I'm sorry you've been drawn into our apparent feud with these Hunters."

"Nonsense," Katana scolded. "You've welcomed me into the Clan with open wings when you didn't have to. I feel obligated to return your kindness with loyalty. The Clan's problems are my problems."

"You don't have to anything special." Brooklyn said. "We'd have done the same for any lost gargoyle."

"Perhaps," Katana said. "Either way I am grateful. Everyone has been so kind, especially you Brooklyn. Without the Clan's support I fear what would have become of me, injured, alone, without any memory or who or what I was in a hostile city. I was only a stranger yet you took me in. I could have been a foe for all you knew. Surely the thought must have crossed your mind?"

"What can I say, you have a trust worthy face along with it being a cute one." Brooklyn said causing Katana to blush.

"Cute am I?" Katana asked demurely.

"Ah yes," Brooklyn confirmed gulping nervously.

"Don't sweat it Brooklyn." Katana said then added softly as she edged closer. "I think you're kind of cute to, in a handsome sort of way." Katana winked at Brooklyn.

Before things could progress anything further both gargoyles spotted a familiar shape on a roof top directly below their flight path. Swooping down they landed next to the shape. It was Blue Recluse.

"We meet again." Brooklyn said.

"Hello my winged friends," Blue Recluse said he nodded at Katana. "You certainly look better than when we last met."

"Um thanks, I think." Katana said.

"What brings you out this fine night?" Blue Recluse asked.

"Two of our Clan members Elisa and Lexington are missing." Brooklyn said seeing no reason to be dishonest with their one time ally. "We fear Iollan the Hunter may have taken them."

"Another member of that accursed Order is targeting gargoyles now huh?" Blue Recluse said his voice taking on a dark edge.

"He's been hired by the City Council to deal with the "problems" caused by all super beings as we understand it." Katana said.

"Hmmm, I should be able to help flush this rat out of whatever hole he's hold up in." Blue Recluse said tapping the side of his silver colored right wrist bracelet. He wore one on each arm since arriving in town. Placing his right wrist up to his mouth he again spoke. "Information Agent Jefferson have any properties here in Chicago been purchased by the Hunter Order within the past six months."

"_Checking," A male voice said. "Got it, the International Order of Hunters, North American Branch (US and Canada) purchased a former automobile parts factory about a block from your current location. I'm feeding the coordinates into your tracking bracelets."_

"Thanks Jefferson, you're a lifesaver." Blue Recluse said shutting off the audio link.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, did he find them?" Brooklyn asked impatiently.

"There's a good chance he did, but we can't be sure until we check out the place in question." Blue Recluse replied. "Either way it is worth a look. If one of you will be so kind as to carry me we can fly over their right now and make better time that if I had to follow by web swinging."

"Alright, but don't get any funny ideas." Katana said scooping up Blue Recluse.

"Worry not my fair lady gargoyle. I'll be the perfect gentleman." Blue Recluse said taking a quick bow before Katana took him off his feet. Brooklyn grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"What was that my friend." Blue Recluse teased.

"Nothing, we should go." Brooklyn said.

"By all means," Blue Recluse said.

Abandoned building on the South Side of Chicago, ten minutes later

Lexington and Elisa had been tugging on the heavy chains that bound them for nearly an hour, ever since their captive had left which limited success. Whatever type of alloys composed these chains they were all but impervious to gargoyle level strength. In fact other than slightly distorting a few of the links their efforts had done nothing. Their situation seemed hopeless.

"I'm tired." Lexington whined staring at his blunted claws and bloody hands. "We're never getting out of here."

"We can't give up. There must be a way." Elisa panted looking at her own bleeding fingers. "We didn't survive over a thousand year stone sleep to die here in this filthy place at the hands of a deluded human maniac with a dress up fetish. While there is a breath in my body I'll keep fighting and as long as we're together so will you."

"Why bother, even if we survive by some miracle our world is gone. No one wants us around. We don't belong here. This isn't our place or time." Lexington said slumping against the wall where he was chained.

"What about our human friends Nate, Veronica and Franco? They care about us. If they didn't they wouldn't protect us or warn us of this Hunter. " Elisa chided Lexington. "Besides who knows what tomorrow might bring? Our situation could drastically change for the better. My point is we'll never know what the future holds unless we are there to experience it."

"I suppose you're right Elisa." Lexington said slowly brightening.

Just then a loud crash was heard followed by the heavy sliding metal being blown inward. Through the billowing grey-black smoke emerged Blue Recluse followed closely by Katana and Brooklyn. Glancing around the room as the smoke begun to clear Blue Recluse said deadpan.

"What a mess, you two look like hell." He then directed his gaze at Elisa. "You must be Elisa I'm Blue Recluse."

"You'll forgive me if I don't get up." Elisa said drily displaying humor of her own.

"Of course," Blue Recluse said.

Brooklyn and Katana soon tore the specially designed chains out of wall after Blue Recluse pointed out their weakest points. Freed Elisa and Lexington were helped to their feet by Katana and Brooklyn respectively. Each wounded gargoyle leaned on their healthy Clan member for support.

"I hope finding us wasn't too hard." Elisa said.

"Nah, finding this place was the easy part." Blue Recluse said. "Getting in was another matter. We had to take out a couple roof mounted autonomous weapon platforms. Luckily neither their AI nor their targeting system was that advanced, that and Katana's blade being capable of piercing their protective shells sure helped. Best get you folks home before our Hunter friend comes a calling."

"Good idea," Lexington said then taking one last look at his former prison added. "Make that a very good idea."

"I'm curious." Katana said. "Where has Iollan the Hunter gone?"

"On a wild goose chase," Elisa said her and Lexington each managed a small laugh at their private joke.

Over the North Side of Chicago, later than night

Goliath and Broadway were gliding passed the old railway bridge when they spotted a dark figure standing on the structure. A large aerial vehicle painted black and red hovered nearby. Investigating they landed not far from the figure.

"Splendid, unexpected yet not unwelcomed," Iollan the Hunter said eyeing his latest targets.

"What have you done with our Clan members human?" Goliath demanded to know his eyes shining white.

"Clipped their wings, observe beast." Iollan said.

Reaching behind his back the black and grey clad Iollan produced a large disc similar in construction to a grey colored Christmas tree stand. He tossed the device as one would a Frisbee at Goliath and Broadway. Rather than fly straight towards them however it floated in the air a couple free from their position and started spinning rapidly. It released a barrage of red laser beams that flew in every direction save Iollan's.

"Enjoy my autofocus super being suppression disc, or asbsd for short, a device of my own creation." Iollan gloated. "It packs quite a wallop, wouldn't you agree?"

After peppering Broadway and Goliath with a swarm of painful laser fire the device reversed the direction of its spin. Out of half of the apertures that had released the scorching beams now snaked metallic ropes of the same design which had held Elisa and Lexington. These tentacles tried to entangle the gargoyles' limbs, including tails and wings. Sensing they'd be finished if fully ensnared Goliath mustered all his great strength. With a mighty roar Goliath jump into the air he landed on the asbsd forcing it onto the rooftop and crushing it beneath his substantial weight.

"Perhaps I should electrify the platform or cables next model." Iollan said disappointed by how easily his prey had overcome his ingenuous invention.

"Where are they madman!?" Goliath roared he and Broadway advanced upon Iollan both their eyes glowed a fierce white.

"We'll finish this some other night, when I'm better prepared for a stand up fight making the odds even." Iollan said.

Pressing in a sequence of buttons on his grey right gauntlet as he back away from the enraged gargoyles Iollan summoned his hovercraft. The aerial vehicle unleashed a torrent of high caliber red laser fire on the rooftop causing Goliath and Broadway to reluctantly scatter seeking cover. "Until next time my prey." Iollan called out after performing a running summersault through the open cockpit door which closed tightly behind him. The gargoyle pair gave chase but through a combination of fancy maneuvering and laser fire Iollan lost them somewhere over Central Chicago much to Goliath's displeasure.

"We'd better head home. There is nothing more we can do here." Broadway reasoned unhappily.

"Damn that coward!" Goliath roared his eyes a solid white.

Courtyard of Castle Wyvern Exhibit Chicago several hours later, one half hour before dawn

"I'm sure we'll find them tomorrow night." Broadway said as the pair landed in the courtyard.

"I doubt it." Goliath grumbled in deep despair. "I fear they are lost forever."

"Who's lost forever?" A familiar female voice asked.

Goliath whirled around there stood life mate bruised, bloodied but alive. A more wonderful sight he had never before beheld. Rushing forward he grasped Elisa in his arms and twirled her around joyously.

"Ouch, easy there big guy," Elisa said wincing in pain.

"Did he hurt you my love?" Goliath asked frowning as he gingerly placed Elisa down.

"We can discuss what happened tomorrow night, okay?" Elisa pleaded.

"Elisa, I…." Goliath started.

"Please, I, I can't deal with it right now. I'm just happy to be home." Elisa said.

"He tortured us." Lexington said approaching Elisa and Goliath.

"Lexington," Elisa said sternly.

"I know I know you aren't ready yet, but that doesn't change the fact it happened." Lexington said then moved off out of respect for his elders.

In a gesture of deep affection and understanding Goliath folded his wings tenderly around Elisa. He held her shaking form close until they assumed their individual pedestals at dawn. The attacked but intact Clan spent around day together in stone slumber.

Abandoned building on the South Side of Chicago, shortly after dawn

Iollan entered his building after stowing his hovercraft in a nearby part of the complex. The instant he reached the room where Elisa and Lexington had previously been held he was punched in the fact by a navy blue gloved hand. Iollan staggered back a step before he realized what was happening Blue Recluse had him down on the cold, gritty floor plummeting him relentlessly. When Iollan was rendered semi-conscious by multiple powerful strikes Blue Recluse ripped off Iollan's black Hunter mask with the distinctive three jagged diagonal red slashes. Underneath his mask Iollan long, slim, coffee complexed face was that of a North African most likely of Ethiopian or Somali heritage.

"Go ahead kill me." Iollan croaked through swollen lips in his unique accent Blue Recluse's right fist poised overhead ready to strike another devastating blow "Another will merely take me place, you'll achieve nothing," Iollan's bloodshot eyes glaring hatefully at his attacker.

"This city is under the protection of me and my friends." Blue Recluse said. "Leave here or next time we meet I won't be so merciful, and tell Andreva she'll pay for my cousin Scarlet Spider's murder along with every other death on her hands. Blue Recluse will find her no matter where she hides." He then got up and departed leaving Iollan where he lay.

Chicago Headquarters of Nightstone Unlimited the next day, early evening

Lucifer and Demona stood alone in a cavernous demonstration room. In front of them lined up from left to right were eight gargoyle androids with steel and grey markings. The robots were not dissimilar to Goliath in their general dimensions and mock facial features, save their constantly neon red eye pieces.

"Behold sister the fruits of my latest labor. Based in large part upon the information my special operatives recently procured from Cyberbiotics. I present to you gargoyle battle drones generation one." Lucifer said spreading his arms wide.

"I assume they will follow our instructions?" Demona asked her expression neutral.

"Of course," Lucifer said.

"How long before they can be mass produced." Demona said.

"Another six months, less if we can sell enough unit per orders." Lucifer said.

"And you are certain the override protocols will function properly?"

"Yes, we will retain ultimate control of all units. When the proper time arrives they will be our exclusive army."

"With which we shall at long last annihilate the human pestilence." Demona said her eyes flashing red.

"All in good time sister, but first they must prove their worth." Lucifer said a strange glint in his eyes.

"What do you have in mind brother?" Demona said intrigued.

"I think a family reunion is in order. If our brother Goliath and the others do not see things our way, then at least our drones can show them the errors of their ways." Lucifer said grinning.

"What a devilish idea, I love it." Demona said smiling.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Fourteen: Problems with the Dead

By Celgress

South Side of Chicago mid-December 2014, evening

"I hate zombies." Lexington said a shiver ran down his spine as he, Broadway and Hudson finished decapitating a sizable horde of zombies.

"Aye lad," Hudson agreed slicing the head off a zombie straggler with a sweep of his fearsome broadsword. "These spawn of Hell are the worst type of vermin."

Eerie giggling filled the gargoyles' ears. Out of a nearby dark valley Ankou emerged. He wore his typical outfit comprised of black body stocking, tattered grey boots, tattered grey gloves and a matching stocking mask with jagged eye &amp; mouth holes that revealed nothing but darkness within. On his hat sat a broad brimmed, dusty black hat the brim which of cast shadows on his sock puppet like face.

"Blasphemy," Ankou declared in his typical raspy whisper. "You three had no right, no right."

"Who be ye?" Hudson asked. He and the others assumed a defensive stance confronted by this sinister seeming stranger.

"I Ankou gifted these lost souls with life everlasting. I made them more than they could ever have hoped." Ankou gestured around at the destroyed zombies. "I elevated them from their previously worthless existence. I bestowed upon them greater purpose. How dare you filthy creatures take that away. I should teach you three a well-deserved lesson in humility."

"Get behind me lads." Hudson warned brandishing his weapon menacingly at the advancing scarecrow like entity. Who seemed to glide rather than walk toward forward.

"No way," Lexington said. He took up a position to the left of his elder. While Broadway stood by Hudson's right.

"Yeah we aren't going anywhere!" Broadway declared with a mighty roar. By this point all three gargoyles eyes had turned solid white with righteous indignation.

Broadway and Lexington refused to take refuge behind their elder. It wasn't in their nature, avoiding was danger out of the question for a gargoyle. Their drive to protect their chosen area and the populations within from all threats, no matter how serious, was their lifeblood. It was engrained in their various nature.

"Idiots," Ankou said sickly yellow light shone forth from his ragged mouth hole and within his empty eyes. "Feel my wrath and know the error of thy ways." Within seconds the sickly yellow glow enveloped Ankou's entire form. It granted him a disturbing aura.

Hudson lunged forward hoping to run Ankou through with his sword. To the old warrior's utter shock Ankou sidestepped his blade and backhand him so hard Hudson was instantly knocked out cold. Next Ankou leapt away from Lexington's and Broadway's incoming tackles in such a fashion that the two young males ended up tangled together on the cold hard ground.

"Pathetic," Ankou said from where he had landed four stories up on a rusted fire escape that looked as if it could barely support his weight. "Interfere again with my divine mission I shall take great pleasure devouring your souls." Ankou reverse summersaulted onto the roof of the aging building far above. His glow by then had vanished.

Castle Wyvern exhibit Chicago the next day, evening

"He said his name was Ankou, correct?" Nate Foxx said to Lexington as the gargoyle intently watched. The researcher accessed the Internet via one of computer terminal he and his fellow humans had setup within Castle Wyvern for the Clan's education on modern Human Culture.

"Can that contraption really tell you about our latest enemy lad?" Hudson asked skeptically arms folded over his chest.

"It should provide use with at least basic information, which is more than we currently have. Ah here we go." Nate said having gained a promising hit. "It says here an Ankou is a personification of death in Celtic religion, a graveyard guardian spirit. Each area has one. Ankous harvests the souls of the dead for the afterlife. Other legends stand certain evil Ankous specialize in collecting lost souls which they feed off becoming ever more powerful." Nate finished reading the wiki article text.

"What I battled with was no wraith, but were solid as ye or I." Hudson said with a frown.

"Makes sense," Broadway said between large bites of his foot long sandwich. "He said if we crossed him again he'd devour our souls."

"Of course you'd remember any comment that revolved around eating." Lexington said rolling his eyes.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Broadway huffed after finishing his sandwich with one final loud gulp.

"It means you could stand to lose weight tubby." Lexington said poking a talon into Broadway's substantial girth.

"I resent the insinuation I'm overweight." Broadway said turning up his nose at Lexington. "I'll have you know I'm not fat I'm big boned."

"Keep telling yourself that." Lexington said almost laughing.

"Why you little twerp," Broadway roared ready to wring Lexington's neck. Lexington for his part stuck out his tongue at his larger rookery brother before easily scrambling out of Broadway's reach across the cramped room.

"Please guys not around the equipment!" Nate warned jumping up from his seat. "This stuff is expensive and would be very hard to replace!"

"Aye ye had best listen children." Hudson said bodily inserting himself between the feuding pair. "Here be no places for yer petty squabbles. Do not make me report ye bad behavior in front of our human friends no less to Goliath and Elisa. They'd be most shamed by ye foolish actions."

"Sorry Hudson." Broadway and Lexington said in near unison each crestfallen. They left the makeshift computer room without further protest.

"So you think some deranged criminal has adopted the identity of the mythical Ankou for his own nefarious reasons?" Nate asked Hudson.

"Aye," Hudson said nodding his head.

"How do you explain his 'zombie' making and other superhuman abilities?" Nate said after a short pause.

"I do not know." Hudson admitted. "Perhaps he be one of those human X-mutants I've heard about on da news?"

"Or a meta human," Nate offered.

"Could be," Hudson said with another nod. "What I do not believe is that he is an evil spirit. Nah, he be flesh and blood I sensed as much when we were face ta face."

"I agree. I don't believe in spirits either." Nate said.

"Never said I do not believe in the spirits," Hudson said with a wry smile.

"But you said." Nate said confused by Hudson's latest comment.

"I said I do not think this Ankou be one, not they there be none." Hudson said with a chuckle.

Nate shook his head. "Just when I think I have gargoyles figured out you guys toss another monkey wrench my way."

"Monkey wrench," Hudson repeated a questioning expression on his face.

"It's a human expression. It means, ah never mind." Nate said when he noticed Hudson wasn't grasping his explanation so he cut his losses.

Courtyard, several hours later

Elisa sat alone. She crouched on a parapet deep in thought. Ever since her fateful encounter with Iollan (Yul-an) the Hunter Elisa hadn't left Castle Wyvern. She'd never felt so violated before. Elisa wondered if she'd ever mentally recover from her ordeal. Elisa hugged her knees close to her body. She missed going out on patrol especially with her mate Goliath but she feared to again encounter Iollan or others of his kind. What would happen if she did? Would she freeze endangering herself and others? She couldn't risk that, not when the safety of her clan was at stake. She'd gladly die rather than hurt any of them, including through inaction. Elisa stared at the lightening Eastern horizon her eyes grew wet. She nearly jumped out of skin when she felt a hand be placed gently on her left shoulder. Elisa screeched her eyes blazed red.

"My love, are you alright!?" Goliath said taking a step back from Elisa startled by her extreme reaction to his touch.

"I-I'm sorry my love." Elisa said the red fading from her eyes. Her body went slack. "I-I don't know what came over me."

"There is no need to apologize." Goliath said. "I am however greatly concerned for your wellbeing."

"Believe me I'm fine." Elisa said walking away from Goliath deeper into the courtyard.

"I must protest. You most certainly are not." Goliath said following close behind his distraught second.

"I said I'm fine!" Elisa said shrugging off another touch from Goliath. She then whirled around on him. She ranted. "Why won't anyone take me at my word I know myself better than anyone does! I'm not some defenceless hatchling who can't take care of herself! I'm a seasoned warrior! I'm second in command! I'm not a wilting wild flower!"

"I never said you were fragile my love. Nor have I ever doubted you're abilities as my second, nor as a warrior. You are a competent gargoyle. In many ways you are a better gargoyle that I am." Goliath said.

Elisa burst into tears at her mate's praise of her character and abilities in the face of her childish actions. She sobbed heavily. She covered her face with her hands. Tenderly Goliath enfolded her in his wings and arms encasing her in a loving cocoon. Goliath held Elisa close for many minutes until her sobs ceased. He then slowly broke their embrace.

"I'm frightened Goliath. I know I shouldn't be." Elisa confessed wiping her damp eyes. "Gargoyles don't fear their enemies they face them head on, but I can't help how I feel. I'd rather never face Iollan or another Hunter again if I had my choice. I'm confused. Most of all I'm terribly embarrassed. I feel awful." Elisa began to tear up once again.

Goliath smiled warmly at Elisa, his expression one of deep affection and understanding. "In time these feelings will fade. Of this I have no doubt."

"But what if they don't," Elisa said wishing she shared her mate's certainty.

"Trust me they will." Goliath said steadfast in his belief. He placed his hands on Elisa trembling shoulders. "You and I can get through anything if we only believe in our love." The first rays of the rising Sun locked the lovers in stone slumber temporarily ending their debate.

South Side of Chicago, shortly after dawn

Blue Recluse finished webbing up the last members of the weapon smuggling ring he'd happened upon while searching for rogue super beings. On that front he hadn't experienced much luck since returning to the city from his former home town of Cider Falls almost three weeks ago. In fact other than his lopsided encounter with Iollan the Hunter things had proven unusually, unnervingly calm.

"Miserable wall crawler you'll pay." One of the webbed up crooks threatened from his position stuck half way up a brick wall.

"Put it on my tab." Blue Recluse taunted swinging away.

Unnoticed by Blue Recluse, save for a passing twinge of his warning sense, a pair of fluorescent yellow eyes watched him depart from within the shadowy confines of a storm drain. Günther chief lieutenant of the undisputed, active Vampire Lord of Chicago and all Illinois the feared Matías stood pondering what he had witnessed. The one known as Blue Recluse indeed was impressive already how much more so would he be as one of their own, a vampire Günther thought. Vampires, and other supernatural beings, usually avoided turning super humans. Under most circumstances such an action was viewed within the community as both perverse and dangerous. One never could be quite sure exactly how a super being's pre-existing power set would react with the mythical vampire virus or other supernatural infections like lycanthropy. In such cases it was best to err on the side of caution whenever possible. That option however had been rendered moot given their current predicament the vampire population of the city would seize any advantage they could get their collective claws on. Their numbers were dwindling far too fast.

"Although I'm loath to think it," Günther grumbled in his thick German accent. "A turned super human like Blue Recluse could provide the edge we need in our ongoing war with those detestable gargoyles. I must bring the matter to my master's attention."

Günther shuffled away from his improvised view port deeper into the dark sewers desiring nothing more than the company of his own kind before he divulged his plans to Matías. He only hoped his sire would approve of his audacious scheme. Lately he had lost pride of place by Matías' side due in large part to a spat of failures on his part most dealing with the City's new winged protectors. Unless he made progress in the fight against them soon Günther freed he'd be permanently cast aside or worst yet expelled from his Order all together. He banished the horrible thought from his mind. He would not allow that to happen no matter what he most do. If it meant Blue Recluse joining their ranks after Günther sired the superhero, so be it.

An affluent neighbor on the North Side of Chicago, morning

Having discarded his Ankou costume the individual behind the persona relaxed in front of a fully equipped state of the art home theater system. Using a remote the man ideally flipped through dozens channels at high speed. Nothing was catching his interest until he happened upon a local morning news show. The program was covering his alter ego's exploits against the three gargoyles he'd encountered the night before. Obviously an unseen bystander had captured the tail end of their encounter on one his or her smart phone. A smile tugged at his lips. The more press his alter ego gained the better off his plans would be, especially if it is of a nature that spread fear throughout the city he thought. Let the Gargoyles futilely chase him from here to Hades if they so wish. In the end he'd win they'd lose.

His smart phone sitting on the expansive crystal coffee table in front of the stylish, brown leather sofa on which he sat rang. Clearing his throat he answered the summons by placing the device to his ear. He pressed on the touch screen with his right thumb.

"David Xanatos," He said. "Hello Lucien I've been expecting your call." Following a brief pause he continued. "I also hope our business arrangement proves mutually beneficial. The first eight gargoyle replica androids passed the final series of tests you say, splendid. How is that lovely sister of yours, charming as ever I hope?"

Yes Ankou was none other than billionaire industrialist David Xanatos who physically appeared no older than his thirties. Either he was incredibly well preserved or he'd discovered the Fountain of Youth along with a dark spring of mystical power. Whatever the answer one factor was beyond speculation in this brave new world David Xanatos was no friend of the Chicago Clan rather in time he would prove one of their most intractable enemies.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Fifteen: The Pack

By Celgress

Castle Wyvern exhibit Chicago early January 2015, dusk

The seven gargoyles and one gar beast broke free of their stone shells with might roars ready for another night of patrolling the city. It had been more than two weeks since the Clan had last tackled foes worthy of their prowess. Ever since things had been rather peaceful for the newest protectors of Chicago, sure the streets were still riddled with various petty criminals but they posed no real physical threat to our heroes. Who swiftly delivered summary justice when faced with them.

Inside the Clan's living area Hudson was soon seated in his lazy boy chair watching the television with Bronx faithfully seated alongside. What he was watching soon caught the attention of the four young Gargoyles. The Quartet gathered around the HD screen.

"Hey its' the Pack," Brooklyn said excitedly.

"I love this show." Broadway added.

"I greatly enjoy their fight scenes." Katana said leaning against Brooklyn affectionately.

"These guys are awesome!" Lexington declared his face beaming with admiration.

"Eh they art okay but not when they art on every local channel. Where is the news?" Hudson grumbled folding his arms across his barrel chest. "I hate these TV 'specials'." He finished with a snort.

"Aw c'mon Hudson the Pack are great. They fight crime like us." Lexington said shadow boxing an invisible opponent.

"Not quite like us," Elisa said entering the room with Goliath. "The Pack are only TV characters. They don't fight real criminals."

"I don't know Elisa those ninjas they fought last week looked real tough." Broadway contended.

"Indeed they did." Katana said in support nodding her head.

"Kids the whole thing is scripted." Elisa continued. "Their 'victories' are part of the show. Their fights are staged. Furthermore the show is aimed at young humans it isn't even meant to be realistic or taken seriously."

Elisa's last statement elicited groans, mumbles and vehement arguments from the Quartet. Lexington seemed especially insulted by her disparaging of the Pack. Hudson joined in with Elisa by saying that the Pack's show was downright silly at times and that he didn't really care much for their antics. The heated debate only ended when Goliath verbally stepped in assigning patrols routes for the night. The Quartet took the north side of the City while he and Elisa took southern route. As was becoming his custom Hudson remained behind with Bronx to guard the Castle and chat with Franko who would be on duty shortly. Their other human friends Veronica and Nate were away visiting Veronica's family in California for the holidays. They weren't due back for a couple more days. Sometime later in the sky over Northern Chicago the Quartet were once more talking about their love of the Pack.

"I don't care what Hudson and Elisa think the Pack are still great." Lexington said.

"Agreed, Elisa &amp; Hudson are out touch with trends is all." Brooklyn said.

"Exactly they don't know what are generation likes what's hip." Broadway added.

"Where did you guys hear such terms?" Katana asked in awe.

"On a program for human teenagers talking about the 'generation gap' before you joined the Clan," Brooklyn replied with a chuckle. "Hey remember it said on the TV that the Pack are making a rare public appearance tonight at United Center after their TV Special is over. What say we go watch?"

"I don't know." Broadway said in a worried tone. "Goliath, Elisa and Hudson won't be pleased if they find out we have been slacking off."

"I must agree with Broadway. We cannot shirk out duty."" Katana said.

"Who cares," Lexington declared loudly shocking his companions with his disregard for authority. "They don't understand us. Besides I'd like to see the Pack in person. I'm sure it'll only be a few minutes. What harm could come of it?"

"True, let's go." Brooklyn said after a bit of thought.

"Okay," Broadway readily agreed his expression brightening.

"I hope we aren't making a mistake." Katana said reluctantly following the others. The Quartet wield around in mid-air now heading towards the United Center.

United Center

"Damn I hate these live public appearances." The large gray haired and bearded man known as Pack member Wolf grumbled. "They are always full of a million screaming kiddies." He like his comrades was clad in dark red uniforms with gold metallic trim around the joints, waist and chest as well as golden shoulder pads.

"Try not to think about the kids but rather the juicy soccer moms who bring the brats." Laughed the medium built man with long brown hair going by the moniker Jackal

"That is easy for you to say Jackal. You and Dingo always get all the hot girls. All I get are the really weird and desperate ones like you sister." Wolf said thumbing towards Jackal's twin sister a spikey haired girl who was known as Pack member Hyena.

"Thanks for the compliment big, hairy and gruesome" Hyena said d sarcastically beaming her best smile at Wolf.

"Stop the childish fighting you three." Dingo demanded in his thick Australian accent. He was a well-built dark skinned man with a black moustache and matching Mohawk hairdo. "The big boss booked us here tonight for a reason. Word is he wants us to deal with those gargoyle freaks on live TV tomorrow night. You don't want to disappoint him do ya?"

"Of course not," Wolf said as an involuntary shudder ran up his spine.

Suddenly a chime sounded from Dingo's belt. He pulled out a grey colored smart phone. He tapped in a series on commands on the touch screen to answer the summons. "Yes Master Xanatos how may we be of service?"

"The four youngest Gargoyles shall soon arrive to watch your live performance." Xanatos' smiling visage stated. "I suspected they'd prove unable to resist the subliminal summons I encoded into your most recent broadcast. It would appear I was right in my assumption."

"Would you like us to capture them following our performance?" Dingo inquired.

"No, my plan remains unchanged. I want the four of you to beat the Gargoyles tomorrow night on live television. Think of the ratings, the profits and the prestige that will be generated by defeating the latest menace to the city while everyone is watching. Your show will be revitalized and your careers will shoot straight into the Stratosphere! Tonight your task is simply to win their trust, so that the younger Gargoyles will lure the rest of their so called Clan into our trap. Leave them unharmed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master Xanatos." Dingo replied obediently.

Dingo knew he owed Xanatos everything he had, literally. It was Xanatos and his associates who miraculously transported each Pack member twenty years into the future, including Dingo, and then made them stars. Without Xanatos they'd be trapped in the past as nothing more than random, unemployed thugs.

"Excellent," Xanatos said rubbing his hands together. "Do not disappointment me."

"You heard the man." Dingo said turning to face his partners after clipping the smart phone to his golden belt. "We have our marching orders."

"This should be fun." Wolf said cracking his knuckles loudly. A wide grin plastered on his face.

"Should it ever," Said the twin Pack members Jackal &amp; Hyena in near perfect unison. Both of which boasted their own sinister smiles.

Later that night after the Pack had finished their personal appearance. This included a staged fight where they defeated a group of 'evil ninjas', who were in actually poorly trained stuntmen, followed by short interviews with the local, national and international media and then a lengthy autograph session. Once everyone else save the Pack had departed the Quartet of young Gargoyles cautiously approached their heroes who acted shocked at first but soon seemingly warmed up to their strange new fans. After Brooklyn, Broadway &amp; Katana had gotten their autographs (free of charge as Dingo pointed out) Lexington lingered behind for several minutes. When Lexington rejoined the others on the roof a short while later he informed them of the Pack's desire to meet the rest of the Clan in person, er gargoyle, at an address they had given him tomorrow night at 9:00 pm sharp. The others were unsure of what to think or say about this proposed meeting. Brooklyn in particular was aghast when Lexington informed him that he had already accepted the invitation upon behalf of the entire Clan. Broadway rightly told Lexington that Goliath, Elisa &amp; Hudson would "flip their lids" when they learned what he had done. Katana lectured Lexington on responsibility and making bad choices. Lexington swore the other gargoyles to secrecy by saying he would broach the subject with the adults tomorrow night.

Pack Media owned warehouse dusk the following day

"Everything is ready Master Xanatos." Dingo spoke into his communicator. "Would you prefer we capture these Gargoyles or destroy them instead?"

"If possible I'd prefer them alive with no lasting damage done so I can use them for experimentation purposes. However if they should resist too greatly destroy them all with as much force as you deem necessary. Keep in mind however if they do die on camera the more dramatic their demise the better. We must think of our ratings plus resale value of the resulting footage." Xanatos instructed.

"If the rest of 'em are as trusting as that green one this should be like taking candy from a baby" Wolf laughed.

"The 'green one', as far as we can tell, is the youngest, smallest and likely most inexperienced in dealing with non-gragoyles of the so called Clan. You would best be advised not to underestimate the others' abilities solely upon his naive actions." Xanatos warned sternly pointing a finger at Wolf for added emphasis.

"Yes Master Xanatos." Wolf said somewhat dejectedly.

"Are the recording devices positioned and ready for use?" Xanatos asked.

"Yes Master Xanatos." Dingo replied. "Everything is setup and ready the connections check out. All you have to do is switch over from internal to external broadcast on your end, when ready."

"Excellent see you four on the other side, happy hunting." Xanatos said his image blinked out of existence an instant later.

"Pompous trumped up twerp," Wolf muttered barely under his breath.

"Best not let him hear you say that or else you'll be wearing your intestines as a scarf." Jackal laughed Hyena joined in. Wolf gritted his teeth but said no more.

Castle Wyvern exhibit, early evening

"The three of you allowed this Pack to see you why!?" asked a flabbergasted Goliath taken aback by the revelation he had just heard from Lexington.

"Because we cannot hide from the world forever, you let Nate see you." Lexington offered defiantly.

"That was different," Goliath roared. "I had no choice he surprised me! What else could I have done?" Nearby Elisa flinched at the traumatic memories of their awakening the statement invoked.

"Besides the Pack are good people." Lexington said.

"You don't know that, not with any certainty." Elisa said.

"They were kind to us. Gave us their autographs free of charge and everything." Broadway said.

"That is irrelevant!" Goliath fired back. "Elisa is right they are actors on a Television show. They are no different than the traveling troops who use to put on stage plays for the Prince in our own time. They are playing characters. We have no way of knowing their true nature or intentions towards us."

"You don't trust our judgement because we are not full adults. Admit it!" Lexington challenged. "I bet if it were Hudson or Elisa who made contact with the Pack rather than me we wouldn't be having this debate! Well I don't care what you say. I will not break my word! I'll meet with them tonight even if I have to do it alone!"

"Lexington lad what has gotten into ye?" Hudson asked startled by the youngster sudden show of disrespect. "This is nay way to talk with yer elders and Clan Leader." Katana and Brooklyn each gasped applauded by Lexington's behavior.

"I don't care! I'm going and that's final!" Lexington said making ready to stomp out of the living area in dramatic fashion.

"Fine," Goliath rumbled. "If you must go I will accompany you. There is no need to place the entire Clan in jeopardy until we determine the true intentions of this Pack. If they are indeed honorable beings the others can come later."

"Alright," Lexington said. "That sounds fair, lets' go." Goliath exited the living area. He then followed Lexington off into the night. The others told both gargoyles to be careful and wished them a safe return.

About ten minutes later Hudson and Bronx had settled into their familiar places in front of the TV. Broadway &amp; Brooklyn along with Katana had a snack at a nearby table enjoying a rare night of freedom. Only Elisa seemed agitated. Her wings folded over her frame the female gargoyle paced back and forth across the room. Every so often she'd directed a worried glance at the open door.

"I should have insisted." Elisa said to herself. "I shouldn't have let them go alone. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Aye las Goliath is a big boy he can handle himself. I am sure they will be fine." Hudson said from his recliner.

"I sure hope you are right Hudson." Elisa said glancing once more at the open door.

Just then a loud advertisement blared across the TV. It said be sure to tune in at 9:00 pm when the world famous superhero group known as the Pack would confront the evil Gargoyles. It further advised that this was a real confrontation and that no one under the age of thirteen, unless accompanied by an adult, should watch as things could become violent. The remaining Gargoyles were shocked by what they had seen.

"We are out of here!" Elisa roared her eyes momentarily flashed a deep crimson. "Broadway, Brooklyn, Katana you are with me. Thank goodness I remember the address Lexington mentioned. C'mon I fear we don't have much time. I only hope we can get there before something terrible happens." The four gargoyles quickly glided off into the night.

Abandoned warehouse 9:00 pm

"Hello?" Lexington said. He and Goliath had entered the warehouse moments ago via a conveniently open skylight. "Is anyone here? We came like I promised we would."

The entire structure remained dark and silent. There didn't seem to be anyone around. Without warning a series of flood lights illuminated the entire room temporarily blinding the two gargoyles' sensitive eyes.

"You said you'd bring your entire Clan. Where are they?" Dingo's voice boomed over some type of PA system. "There were more of you here last night. Where are the others?"

"Don't worry they'll be along soon." Lexington said a few moments later no longer blinking his eyesight restored.

"I guess we'll have to make do with the two of you for the time being, roll 'em." Dingo said. He and the other Pack members advanced towards the two gargoyles each held at least one weapon. The weapons ranged from swords to clubs to maces.

"Greetings viewers from around the country and across the globe, tonight we the Pack eliminate the latest threat to public safety in Chicago. The super criminals called the Gargoyles!" Jackal announced then added with a terrible laugh.. "Smile for the cameras monsters."

"Why are you doing this? We have done you no wrong?" Goliath demanded his eyes blazing white.

"You have attacked innocent people and stolen private property monsters!" Hyena spat taking a swing at Lexington with her mace which the young gargoyle dodged. "You and your kind need to be stopped!"

"We did no such things!" Lexington yelled his own eyes a solid white.

"Of course you didn't." Dingo taunted. "You were framed like all the other evildoers we've put away over the years." Dingo stabbed his spear forward followed by a swing and hit on Goliath by the club in Dingo's other hand. The mighty Goliath could dodge one blow but not two near simultaneous ones from different directions. Goliath stumbled back before falling victim to a vicious hit from Wolf's studded cricket bat shaped weapon which left him stunned on the floor.

"Goliath no!" Lexington screamed his eyes glowed whiter than ever. Thinking fast he jumped into the air. He dove into one light stand and then another then another. Lexington was rewarded for his efforts by triggering a domino effect that knocked down and knocked out every light in the place. Two of the light stands fell into Hyena and Jackal knocking them off their feet. Soon the Pack found themselves in total darkness and total chaos.

In the murky confusion that ensued Goliath was able to rally. Within a short time the two gargoyles used their advantage of perfect night vision to pick off the frightened Pack members one by one. The entire battle was over in a matter of minutes. Goliath and Lexington left the Pack tied up with wires from their own equipment. Elisa, Broadway, Brooklyn and Katana were shocked to find Goliath and Lexington on the roof when they arrived without any major injuries. After a bit of explaining by both sides the six gargoyles returned home.

As the Sun slowly rose over the Chicago skyline Lexington was feeling rather blue. Goliath approached the young gargoyle. "I'm sorry Goliath. I guess you were right. We, I, never should have trusted them." Lexington lamented his eyes downcast.

"While I may have been right about the Pack I was wrong about us living in isolation. You were correct when you said we cannot hide from the World forever that we must live it in. We must trust at least some humans again other than the three we have already met in this strange new land." Goliath said solemnly putting a hand on Lexington's shoulder. "Just because the Pack proved evil doesn't mean that we should stop trying to make friends and allies here." Lexington smiled up at Goliath as the two turned to stone for the day.

Xanatos' penthouse

"_In what most are calling a publicity stunt gone wrong the stars of the popular Pack Media show the Pack were found tied up and badly beaten in an abandoned warehouse downtown after their latest TV special failed to air last night, due to and we quote 'unforeseen technical difficulties' Representatives of Pack Media Studios were unavailable for further comment,"_ Stated the morning news anchor on one of the many monitors in Xanatos' living room.

"Hmmm," Xanatos said reclining on his black leather sofa dressed in an equally black business suit and tie. "Granted I would have preferred the Pack had defeated the Gargoyles it would appear my experiment wasn't a total loss: while only the adolescent gargoyles fell victim to my subliminal hypnotic powers rather than the entire Clan my powers still proved rather effective. This information may be of use later on. In the meantime these creatures must still be neutralized if my schemes are to bear fruit. Plans A and B have failed, looks like it is time we implement Plan C. I hope Lucifer and Demona's Steel Clan robots fare better than did the Pack or my zombies."

Hesitantly Xanatos picked up his smart phone to inform his co-conspirators of the Pack's failure. He knew they'd be far from pleased by the news. After all he'd had a hell of a time convinced them to wait before unleashing their gargoyle bots until his human minions had faced the Gargoyles in battle.

"Can't win them all," He shrugged dialing their number.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Sixteen: Night Flyer and the Steel Clan – Prologue

By Celgress

Secret Projects Division Nightstone Ltd Headquarters Chicago mid-March 2015, near midnight

"This had better work brother." Demona grumbled her arms crossover over her chest and her wings folded around her body.

Operation Steel Clan had in recent weeks suffered setback after setback. As a result they'd been almost three months (three months!) correcting various errors and short fallings the robots had demonstrate. In retrospect Xanatos' little diversion with his pathetic glorified human mercenaries had been a god send.

"Trust me sister Project Night Flyer will solve all our problems." Lucifer said as he flipped a series of switches and pressed a series of buttons and turned a series of nobs on a wall lined with many switches, buttons, nobs and LED indicators.

The entire room in which Demona and Lucifer stood was packed with advanced electronics of all sorts. In the middle of the cramped chamber sat a long metal table on a hydraulic lift. Under a white sheet on the table lay a prone form. Next to the table was a metal stand on which rested a strange, ornate, wooden bowl. Lavender colored mist lazily rose from whatever strange substance or substances boiled within.

"Our latest round of tests indicated the Steel Clan Robots in all probability do not possess the intelligence to match our former clan members in battle: because they lack minds capable of independent thought. Our newest creation will possess no such inadequacies it should prove an intellectual match for those its physical form mimics, as well as a viable leader for our other less self-aware troops."Luficer explained checking and rechecking his readouts.

"How can you be so certain brother?" Demona asked curiously.

"Because sister we are giving it the instincts of the original, now deceased Wyvern Clan members along with many of their collective memories." Lucifer snickered wickedly.

"Is that even possible?" Demona stammered unsure how to feel about her brother's plan.

"Trust me it is possible." Luficer continued. "Using a spell I ahem procured ages ago from the Grimorum Arcanorum and the physical remains of our deceased formerly family." Lucifer gestured at a pile of stone fragments he then dumped into the boiling bowl. "We shall extract and implant their memories into our latest android. Say the spell with me sister the time has come. Throw the main switch precisely when I say!" Luficer instructed handing Demona a computer printout.

Demona took her position by the main switch. Demona griped it firmly with both hands testing the weight experimentally. On the opposite side of the room Lucifer began chanting the spell in Latin Demona soon joined in. Their chanting increased in volume and speed while the bowl shook and glowed with an eerie magenta tinged with sickly greenish-yellow light. Moments later a stream of pure multicolored energy shot out from the bowl engulfing the table. Lucifer singled to Demona it was time. Demona pulled the main switch. The room lite up like a Christmas tree. Nearly a million volts of electricity bombarded the figure under the sheet. An explosion rocked the skyscraper top where the experiment was taking place as the rows of specialized electronics shorted out one after another in spectacular fashion rendered useless by the massive power surge they'd sustained. Everything went dark Lucifer &amp; Demona coughed thick black-grey smoke swirling around them. The air slowly cleared to reveal a metallic, silver colored humanoid bird shaped creature with glowing neon blue eyes.

"I live, yet I do not," said the high pitched, tinny voice of the gargoyle android. Turning towards first Lucifer then Demona it asked the following in almost pleading fashion. "Please provide this unite with a designation."

"Hmmm," Luficer uttered his mind deep in thought. "You shall henceforth be known as, Night Flyer yes that fits rather well, don't you agree sister."

"Yes it does." Demona said in an eerie voice devoid of emotion. She felt numb by the presence of the unearthly creature.

"Identity accepted I am Night Flyer." The android said looking over its body. "Please explain clan members what manner of thing am I?"

"You are an android. A robot modeled after a specific type of living organism, in your case a gargoyle." Luficer explained.

"If this is so, why do I remember being an actual gargoyle many different gargoyles in fact?" Night Flyer inquired in an apparent state of confusion unbecoming of an artificial lifeform.

"Because we gave you the memories of a group of deceased gargoyles known as the Wyvern Clan our lost family," Demona said the eerily disturbed expression remained on her face. "That is why you recognized us and referred to us earlier as "clan members." earlier.

"Why was this done?" Night Flyer said.

"Why to make you a more effective gargoyle type android of course." Luficer said "Our first attempts at creating true gargoyle androids like you failed because the robots lacked the skills required of a gargoyle. By providing you with the memories, the experiences of an actual clan of gargoyles we knew you would turn out differently. That you would have all the instincts and knowledge needed to acutely emulate an actual biological gargoyle."

"Your explanation is sufficient." Night Flyer announced following a momentary silence. "This is my purpose. What however are my current mission objectives. I know fulfilling my mission objectives is essential to my optimal functionality."

"Your initial primary mission objective is to lead an attack by your fellow gargoyle androids on heavily damage a government detention facility located in Colorado designated the 'Vault'. You must also assure the inmates held there go free." Lucifer explained. "Your secondary purpose is to destroy the Gargoyles of Chicago and their allies who have interfered in our business operations."

"Accessing objective protocols working, working" Night Flyer said. "Objectives confirmed, when should I undertake the completion of object number one?"

"You should be in positon by tomorrow night shortly after sunset in Colorado." Lucifer said, "Always keep in mind we Lucifer and Demona are your only masters no one else."

"Functions confirmed, I am the servant solely of Lucifer &amp; Demona no one else may exercise authority over me." Night Flyer confirmed. "Now I will undertake completion of my primary objective number one."

Night Flyer's anti-gravity feet panels activated along with his back mounted jet engine. A moment later Night Flyer departed the skyscraper leading the Steel Clan members perched on the tower's roof out into the night. Lucifer grinned evilly at Demona as their latest and greatest creation sped out into the night to wreak havoc.

Mephisto appeared before the two renegade gargoyles in a puff of orange-red smoke along with the three aptly named "Weird Sisters" Luna, Phoebe and Selene. Unlike their fearsome cousin Mephisto who wore all reddish-orange to match his chosen skin &amp; hair color the Weird Sister appeared as three attractive young pale skinned blue eyed Caucasian women dressed in flowing gowns of white and pale blue. Each possessed a long mane of hair; Luna's was colored silver-white, Phoebe's honey blonde and Selene's raven black. Lucifer &amp; Demona each feel to one knee, heads downcast bowing before their nominal masters and long term benefactors.

"It is done." Demona said without making eye contact with any of the four powerful Fae.

"Our creation Night Flyer within twenty-four hours will lead an attack on and severely damage the Vault Prison complex freeing every prisoner held there, as you decreed oh mighty ones." Lucifer said.

"Good," Mephisto said simply.

"We are most pleased." Luna praised in the musical voice common to her and her sisters.

"Your continued efforts on our Lord's behalf have not gone unnoticed. You will in due time be richly rewarded." Phoebe said.

"Do not mistake our momentary praise for softness." Selene admonished. "Fail us at your own peril."

"Do so and you shall suffer unimaginable torments, farewell." Mephisto warned the four then vanished swiftly as they had come. They left behind in their wake a pair of deeply fearful gargoyles.

The Vault Colorado, night

"I hate this job" said one of two tower guards intently watching the bank of monitors in front of him. Unlike the Guardsmen they did not ware high-tech body armor rather they were clad in navy blue uniforms typical of prison personnel everywhere. "Nothing exciting ever happens."

"I don't know it pays good." The second guard also a man argued. "Plus have you taken a good look at that some of them chicks housed here? I mean va va va voom."

"Need I remind you some of us are married?" First Guard said clearly disgusted by the bold sexual innuendo of the Second. The First Guard was about to say more when a perimeter proximity indicator light on his console began flashing incessantly.

"What's that?" The Second Guard muttered examining his console screens carefully. It appeared as though a group of small unauthorized aerial vehicles were rapidly approaching the facility from the south. Perhaps they were unmanned drones that had drifted off course? After rechecking his instruments the Second Guard opened a communication channel with the unknown bogeys. "Unknown aerial vehicles this is the Control Tower of the Federal Super Being Detention Facility be advised you have entered into our airspace. Access to our airspace is strictly restricted to authorized air traffic only. Please identify yourself immediately or face swift retaliatory action." No response was forthcoming. "Unknown aerial vehicles you must turn around and leave our air space immediately. If you do not comply within the next thirty seconds will be forced to fire upon you. Please identify yourself."

Just then every window in the Control Tower imploded shattering. The two guards were knocked to the floor. By the time they got up Nigh Flyer was standing in the middle of the control room. The android quickly zapped the two guards with his two forearm mounted laser cannons killing them. Night Flyer then proceeded to extend several metalic tendrils from small concealed compartments along the knuckle line of his right hand. The tendrils plugged themselves into the rows of equipment that lined the control room. Soon Night Flyer had circumvented all security protocols and was in firm control of the computers that governed the prison. Before withdrawing his tendrils and rejoining his brethren who hovered nearby Night Flyer used his control to neutralize internal automated security measures, release all the prisoners from their cells and open the main gates.

Inside the Vault

Sheer pandemonium had broken out. Prisoners ran amok attacking guards with abandon. Beetle, Carrion, Demogoblin, Electro, Lizard, Magento, Molten Man, Mysterio, Rhino, Sandman, Scorpion, Shriek, Shocker along with many others and worst of all Carnage were loose.1 For her part one of the newest arrivals the Rose was delighted to be free. Mephisto had come through for her again it would seem and in such a short amount of time, she'd been here less than a week. Once she had found her partner in crime Iron Spider the two made their escape leaving the chaos of the vault behind.

To Be Continued

The Jackal's whereabouts along with circumstances surrounding Carrion's capture and incarceration will be covered in upcoming chapters of Agent Venom Licensed to Kill.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Seventeen: Night Flyer and the Steel Clan

By Celgress

Castle Wyvern exhibit Chicago mid-March 2015 three days after the Vault Incident, evening

"_Are you tired of mutants, extra-terrestrials and other associated miscreants running amok, ruining your day and besmirching the good name of our great country with impunity? If so join me Bhavin "Bob" Malhotra tonight at 9:00 pm EST (Central Standard Time) for Patriotic Firing Line, the theme of this episode 'just say no to super powered beings'. Where I expose the continued criminal, immoral, disturbing and worst of all subversive behavior of such infamous deviants as the X-Men, the Fantastic Four and the newest menace to public safety the Gargoyle Clan of Chicago! Join the fight help rid our country of dangerous super beings before it's too late!" _Blared the television advertisement which showed a thickly bearded dark skinned, dark eyed and salt &amp; pepper haired late middle aged man of East Indian ancestry. He wore a spotless turquoise business suit with matching tie and a black undershirt. A stern expression was on his face.

"Aw man he is at it again" Brooklyn said dejectedly sinking lower in Hudson's TV chair. "Now he is blaming us for beating up the Pack in winter."

"But Lexington and Goliath did beat up the Pack." Katana reminded Brooklyn while giving his right bicep a friendly squeeze.

"Not the way he claims." Brooklyn said. "He says they 'conducted a vicious unprovoked attack' on the Pack."

"Aye lad is this Malhotra ye art speaking of?" Hudson asked gesturing impatiently for Brooklyn to vacant his favorite chair."

"Yeah it is Bhavin Malhotra." Brooklyn groaned as he got up. "Why can't he just leave us alone?"

"Don't let him get to you Bhavin Malhotra, or 'Bob' as he prefers to be called, is a dyed in the wool card carrying hate monger. Nate said a sour look on his face. "I swear if it was twenty years ago the guy would be wearing a sheet over his head in spite of his ancestry."

"Nate you really shouldn't say such things." Veronica said worried by Nate's open distain for the controversial talk show host.

"Why shouldn't I Roni?" Nate said. "The guy has replaced Leroy Emery as the top racist pundit in America ever since Emery got himself outed as the Chameleon a couple years back."

"Why would he wear a sheet?" Lexington asked innocently.

"Ah I'll explain it to you when some other time er when you're older." Nate said embarrassed. The other gargoyles looked at Nate questioningly but said nothing.

"We can worry about Bob Malhotra later" Goliath rumbled. "Right now we have a City that needs protecting."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Veronica said approaching the gentle giant. "Right or wrong many people blame you guys for the attack on the Vault. Tensions are running at an all-time high between regular humans and super beings."

"What Roni's trying to say is perhaps you all should lay low for a while, at least until things calm down." Nate said taking up a position by next to Veronica.

"Such action is not our way." Goliath said shaking his head.

"Perhaps it should be." Franco said entering the chamber. "I'm loath to admit it but these two hippies are right it's nasty out there. While I know you were here in town the night that breakout at the Vault occurred no one else does."

"While we appreciate your concern we can't shirk our duty." Goliath said.

"Goliath is right we must protect the people of this city whether they accept us or not." Elisa said. "We are what we are. We cannot change our fundamental nature."

"I understand." Franco said. In a rare show of emotion he reached up and gently patted Goliath's broad breast bone. "Be careful out there tonight, got it?"

"We will be." Goliath said in understanding.

High above Chicago later that night

Goliath, Elisa and Katana were on patrol when what looked like a silver beaked gargoyle with glowing blue eyes abruptly appeared several hundred feet ahead of and to the right of Goliath's position. If the strange gargoyle had noticed Goliath and the others it made no indication of such. Goliath quickly overcame his surprised. He changed his course to intercept the new arrival. Elisa and Katana did likewise once they saw what had caught Goliath's interest. Soon Goliath was close enough to the strange gargoyle that he could see it was no flesh and blood creature rather it was made of skinny metal! It even had a compact jetpack built into its back between its fixed wings.

"Who are you what are you!?" Goliath demanded nearing the robot. In response it stopped its forward progress. The robot turned its blue luminous gaze upon the clan leader.

"My designation is Night Flyer former Clan Leader." Night Flyer answered in a shrill metallic voice.

"What did you call me?" Goliath said astonished by the android's choice of words.

"Former Clean Leader," Night Flyer repeated. "You are Goliath leader of Clan Wyvern or at least you were until October of 994 C.E. when most of your clan members were massacred by a Viking war band lead by a chieftain named Hakon. Your former clan members had faith in you as leader to protect them Goliath faith that was clearly misplaced. They would be disappointed in learning that you couldn't even protect their eggs following their demise."

"How dare you speak of such things creature!" Goliath roared his eyes shone a fierce white, "things which you know nothing about!"

"I know everything about the things of which I speak former Clan Leader. I possess the memories of your fallen clan members. " Night Flyer said.

"Liar!" Goliath roared louder.

"Liar" Elisa seconded as she and Katana came upon the mid-air confrontation, her own eyes colored crimson with rage. "It cannot be true. It is not possible."

"It is true Second. I was given most of their memories by Lucifer and Demona so that I would possess the effective instincts and knowledge required of a fully functional adult gargoyle. This was the only way they could create a truly autonomous gargoyle based android. Lucifer and Demona used a spell they took from the Grimorum Arcanorum. With it they extracted the memories from the remaining stone fragments of your deceased clan members and implanted those memories along with traces of the accompanying essence of what you call life into this shell." Night Flyer explained.

"The human Christians' chief evil spirit and a helper did this?" Elisa questioned confused by the unfamiliar names.

"These individuals you speak of did what!?" Goliath bellowed in a combination of shock and disgust.

"By the Dragoon," Katana whispered her beaked face contorted in horror. Her mind refused to process the awful truth for several seconds.

Elisa put her hand over her mouth. The elder female gargoyle felt as if she was going to be sick. She found the very concept of desecrating the dead beyond appalling, no matter the species. It went against everything she had been taught her entire life.

"Abomination!" Goliath again bellowed louder than ever his eyes remained a solid white. "You and your infernal creators will play dearly for this indignity!"

"I must warn you my physical capabilities are of a higher grade than your own. Furthermore I possess state of the art offensive and defensive system for which you have no possible counter measures. For example my skin is comprised exclusively of solid, quarter inch to half inch thick adamantium: a substance which is practically indestructible. If you engage me in battle, even with the assistance of your two fellow gargoyles there is a 77.8% chance I will terminated you by the end of our encounter. You have been warned former Clan Leader," Night Flyer informed Goliath coldly.

The gargoyles prepared for an attack on Night Flyer. The attack however never came. At the first sigh of aggression which was a punch thrown by Goliath. Night Flyer opened his beak inside was a small microphone type device that emitted a super-sonic pulse. Several windows of nearby buildings shattered under the strain. The pulse quickly passed beyond the range of human hearing. The noise it generated however was extremely unpleasant and disorientating for creatures with far more sensitive hearing than humans, and who depended heavily upon a highly selective form of echolocation, like gargoyles. The three gargoyles feel to the rooftop below clutching their heads in pain.

"How disappointing" Night Flyer said. "I was hoping you three would present more of a challenge. Fortunately for you your destruction is currently not my primary objective." Night Flyer's jet engine then engaged rapidly propelling the android over the horizon as the three gargoyles withered on the ground below in pain.

A short time later Goliath struggled to his feet. His eyes flash white with anger. It was clear Goliath was about to take off into the night sky alone with no partner for support. Elisa and Katana pushed themselves up wearily and hurried after him.

"Wait up big guy!" Elisa shouted. She headed towards her mate.

"You will remain here." Goliath said bluntly without even looking her way.

"Goliath you can't…." Elisa began before Goliath silenced her.

Turning around he rumbled with surprising force. "This is my fight and mine alone it does not concern you! You are to remain here that is an order!"

For an instant Elisa was to hurt to say anything. Finally her anger overcame her pain. "Yes sir! I will follow you orders sir!" she said bitterly firing off a mock salute. "Is there anything else sir!?"

Goliath shook his head. Goliath took off into the night. Katana just looked on not knowing what to say or do. It was an open secret that Goliath and Elisa were mates. Katana didn't want to infer in their personal dealings. The two stood there silently until Elisa decided they best head home.

Meanwhile high above another section of Chicago

"I sure wish these modern humans didn't hate us." Brooklyn said as the trio of young male Gargoyles flew over a quiet section of the city. Katana had accompanied Goliath and Elisa on their patrol route tonight. Goliath noting there was safety in numbers created two equal teams. As usual Hudson remained behind along with Bronx to guard the Castle.

"They don't all hate us." Broadway countered. "Nate, Veronica and Franco have accepted us."

"Plus Blue Recluse is human ah kind of and he's our friend." Lexington added.

"Yeah but they are exceptions. Blue Recluse told us that groups like his family and the Avengers have been saving their homes and even the World for years without so much as a single thank you from the majority of so called 'normal' humans. If they're still outcastes at this point than what chance do any of us have?" Brooklyn mused depressed by his own words.

"Way to dampen our spirits Brooklyn." Broadway said. Lexington just sighed heavily.

"I'm only being realistic guys. I doubt the humans will ever welcome us into their society with open arms." Brooklyn said more depressed than ever.

"Hey what is that down there?" Lexington said excitedly.

"What is what?" Broadway inquired. He squinted his eyes. Lexington had always had the sharpest vision of the three

"Just follow my lead." Lexington replied. He swooped toward the deserted alleyway below.

Soon the Trio were gathered around a decrepit red motorbike. The bike was broken and dirty. It had obviously seen better days. Nearby lay a discarded black helmet. One lengthy conversation later the Trio decided on their course of action. They, well mainly the mechanically inclined and ever curious Lexington, would try to repair the motorbike. If they could get it working they would take if for a test drive. That night Brooklyn returned to his daily perch between Katana and Broadway atop Castle Wyvern in a much better mood than he had been in since first meeting Katana and the week following his reawakening from the stone slumber spell. He barely noticed the daggers Elisa was starring at Goliath. For his part Goliath was deeply desponded. He had failed to locate Night Flyer in spite of his best efforts.

High above Chicago the next night

"Come out and face me coward!" Goliath roared as he flew around the spot where he had last encounter his latest nemesis. "Night Flyer you dishonor yourself by your very existence! Prove you are not a coward on top of being a grave robbing thief!"

"You never could control your temper former Clan Leader." Mocked the tinny voice of Night Flyer from somewhere off to Goliath's right. "Your clan members always feared it would ultimately be your undoing."

Goliath turned to his right and threw a punch at Night Flyer a blow that glanced off the gargoyle android's chest plate without effect. Night Flyer answered with a powerful punch of his own, the impact of which bounced Goliath off the side of a nearby brick building and sent him ricocheting into the night sky. Goliath didn't have time to recover before Night Flyer slammed him in midair with another punch, followed by an elbow, two knee strikes and a vicious spinning kick. By the time the flurry had ended Goliath was bruised, bloodied and barely able to stand on a rooftop a block away.

Goliath attempted to shake the cobwebs out of his head but to no avail. He heard the metallic thud of Night Flyer leading somewhere nearby yet he couldn't see where. He could feel the low vibrations from the brown stone as the android bounded towards him. Soon Goliath felt the sickening impact of a soccer type kick being delivered with tremendous force to his torso. The impact set him skidding half way across the rooftop. A few moments later it was followed by another kick that left him near the edge of the rooftop unable to get up again or defend himself. All too soon he felt the terrible grip of Night Flyer's sharp toed foot upon his head.

"How should I terminate you former Clean Leader?" Night Flyer asked. "Should I throw you off this rooftop or should I crush your skull with my foot instead? Choices, choices, choices there are always choices in life, is that not so Clan Leader? I, they remember, the choice you made the choice that condemned them all to oblivion. They remember, do you?"

"I made what I felt at the time was the proper decision. I soon learned I couldn't have been more wrong." Goliath wheezed. He opened the swollen eyes of his deeply bruised face and gazed mournfully at the thing before him.

"Explain Clan Leader." Night Flyer stated.

"Once I discovered the massacre. I knew I had been wrong, that I had failed my clan my family. I have lived with the guilt ever since of that and of losing their eggs along with my own." Goliath said hoarsely. "I am not a worthy leader. I never was."

"Before I terminate you Goliath do you have a final request?" Night Flyer asked loosening the grip of his foot on Goliath's head.

"Only forgiveness," Goliath whimpered.

"Request,,, denied" Night Flyer exclaimed the smallest trace of satisfaction seemingly evident in his artificial voice.

Night Flyer released his grip raising his foot high above Goliath's head ready to deliver a killing blow. Then a strange thing happened. Night Flyer unexpectedly toppled over the edge of the rooftop before he could deliver the intended strike. Goliath found himself being pulled to his feet by his old mentor Hudson. It took Goliath's hazy mind several moments to fully understand what had happened. Hudson had tackled Night Flyer at full flight speed knocking the balanced precariously on one foot Night Flyer over while the robot was distracted by Goliath's impending demise.

"Hudson, old friend you are a sight for sore eyes." Goliath rasped leaning against this former mentor for support.

Goliath was never so glad to be disobeyed. Earlier he had forbid the others from joining him on his quest. Cleary Hudson the grizzled warrior had known better and had disregarded that foolhardy command.

"Aye lad we must leave 'ere soon before that metal demon recovers its wits." Hudson said. He helped Goliath limp towards the edge of the rooftop. "Can ye fly boy?"

"I do, do not think so everything hurts." Goliath chocked out coughing a bit.

"Then we had better git to ground level." Hudson said. He changed course now the pair were headed towards the roof access entrance. Just before they could reach it however Night Flyer landed in front of them blocking their further progress.

"I think not former Clean Leader, former Mentor" Night Flyer said. "The only way you leave here tonight is in a dustbin tomorrow morning."

Hudson gently dropped Goliath to the roof and drew his sword. Night Flyer pointed out that the sword could never penetrate his skin. In spite of Goliath shaking his head 'no', Hudson engaged Night Flyer in combat. Night Flyer purposefully took not one, not two but three forceful blows from Hudson's sword which left behind not even a scratch. Night Flyer then swept Hudson off his feet stunning Hudson with the electrically charged, blue lit end of his spiked club like tail. The eldest gargoyle screamed out in pain but was quickly on his feet. The two circled each other for several seconds before Night Flyer opened his beak. His intention was once again to deliver the disorientating super-sonic pulse he had used to disable the three gargoyles the night before. Goliath seeing what Night Flyer was attempting with a sudden burst of energy born of pure desperation jumped up and ripped one of the low hanging overhead power cables that ran from the power lines to just above the roof access door free and jammed it with all the force he could muster down Night Flyer's wide opened gullet. The resulting charge caused the android's internal electronics to short out in spectacular fashion. By the time the electrical storm had subsided Night Flyer was nothing more than an empty, smoking, sizzling shell. Both the LEDS that make up his eyes and studded his tail had blown out leaving behind empty sockets. All that really remained of the once mighty robot was his outer layer of adamantium armor, which lay limp and disjointed on the rooftop some of its joints barley held together.

The two gargoyles looked at each other hardly believing their shared ordeal had ended not in death but rather in an unlikely victory. Goliath limped over to Hudson who had just retrieved his sword from where it had fallen during the battle. The two then slowly walked up to what was left of their unusual tormentor. After taking a long hard look at the smoking remains Goliath finally said.

"Let's go home old friend."

"Aye," Hudson agreed. "I have had enough excitement for one night." The two Gargoyles then looked for an easy way to get down off the building.

Once they arrived home Goliath and Hudson were outraged when they watched the following news bulletin – "_In related news Nightstone Ltd officials have announced they discovered and neutralized the gargoyle molded android whose attack precipitated the crisis at the Vault in Colorado earlier this week. According to unnamed Nightstone officials the android was created and programmed to undertake its nefarious task by the now infamous Gargoyle Clan: a gang of nocturnal super being criminals operating unchecked in our city."_

An alleyway in Chicago late March, night

Four nights later Lexington had managed to get the motorcycle in working order. After a somewhat heated debate between the three young males it was decided that Brooklyn would take the newly repaired motorcycle out on its maiden voyage. Donning the black motorcycle helmet with the tinted visor Brooklyn rode the motorbike through the streets of the city using an ever increasingly high level of speed. Brooklyn was having the time of his life. It wasn't long before his breakneck maneuvers caught the eye of a group of young motorcycle riders. The group was comprised of six young men in total, all in their late teens to early twenties. All wore black leather jackets and black, tinted visor helmets more or less identical to Brooklyn's own. The group tailed Brooklyn for some time before surrounding him: two on each side, one in front and one in back. Soon Brooklyn and the group where riding in formation. The group seemingly had accepted Brooklyn as one of their own. Their collective riding session went on for the better part of an hour until they reached a mostly deserted section of the City. The group then pulled over several members motioned for Brooklyn to do the same.

"Man you've got great moves." One of the bikers said removing his helmet.

"Yeah," Another biker added also removing his helmet. "You're almost as good as we are."

"Do you want to join our little club?" A third Biker asked taking off his helmet. "We are always on the lookout for new talent."

"Let's see what you look like under that helmet buddy." The first biker said. By this time the remaining three bikers had also removed their helmets.

At first Brooklyn hesitated but soon the continual praise of the group got the better of his caution. He removed his helmet and turned to face them. The group, which had been so friendly until that moment, rapidly turned on him starting with a collective gasp at his revealed inhuman countenance. Several of the bikers took a step back.

"He's a freak!" One of the bikers shouted.

"Damn it is a mutant. I hate mutants!" Another Biker said disgusted.

"Maybe he's an alien or one of them new freaks a 'gargoyle' or something?" Another biker frantically offered.

"Whatever it is I say we take it out!" Another biker yelled pulling a heavy chain out of his pocket which he wrapped around his left fist.

"I don't want any trouble." Brooklyn said hands up palms forward.

"Doesn't matter ya got trouble freak." One of the bikers said pointing his knife at Brooklyn.

The group advanced on Brooklyn. By now each was brandishing a weapon. The weapons consisted of switchblade knives, brass knuckles and heavy chains. Brooklyn was not only outnumbered but soon found he was cornered in the nearby alleyway as well. In the meantime two of the group trashed his recently restored motorbike. Brooklyn had no choice but to fight and fight he did. It didn't take long however for the tide of battle to turn against the lone gargoyle. It was only the intervention of a large shadowy form with glowing eyes that turned the tide back in his favor when things seemed their bleakest. The group of bikers seeing that they could no longer win jumped on their bikes and fled the scene. Brooklyn assumed the figure was Goliath, Elisa, Katana, one of his brothers or less likely their sometimes alley/friend Blue Recluse. Whoever it was he owed he or she his physical wellbeing if not his very life. He turned toward the mysterious form and spoke the following words.

"Thanks you really saved my hide. Goliath, Katana, Blue Recluse is that you?"

"I'm afraid not boy." A strange yet vaguely familiar feminine voice replied cryptically.

"Who are you and why did you save me?" Brooklyn asked his body grew tense in anticipation of a possible confrontation.

"I saved you because I heard what that Biker Gang said the reason why they attacked you. We 'freaks' must stick together." The voice answered. Its owner stepped out of the shadows. The mysterious voice belonged to none other than Demona!

"Y-You," Brooklyn stammered in disbelief. He took several uneasy steps back his eyes grew wide with recognition. He bumped into a hard wall. He had nowhere left to go. He was trapped! "It can't be you're dead!"

"And yet I probably saved your life" Demona said shrugging her shoulders rather nonchalantly. "Often life and death are relative terms as are good and evil my young friend, the sooner you learn such lessons the better of, and certainly the happier, you will be. See my pupil more often than not the value of any given action is determined more by your point of view than by the supposed morality or immorality of that action. If a greater good is achieved by way of so called evil actions does that then invalidate that greater good? There are times when some must day so many more may live."

"I-I don't, know" Brooklyn said dumbfounded. "All I do know is that you should long ago have been ashes. I do know however we don't kill people no matter the reason."

"By 'people do you mean humans my pupil?" Demona asked.

"What difference does that make?" Brooklyn snapped shocked and sickened by the implications of Demona's words, "and stop calling me your 'pupil' we haven't seen each other in centuries."

"Every difference my young friend," Demona argued her face betrayed no emotion. "Humans are, and shall always be, our main enemies. They hate us 'super beings' us gargoyles and they always will. We'll never be accepted by them not truly, and do you know why?"

"Because they fear us because they do not understand us?" Brooklyn offered weakly, in essence just repeating what he had heard from his fellow gargoyles and few human friends.

"Who provided you with that flimsy excuse?" Demona laughed. "Oh never mind whoever it was didn't want you to know the truth my young friend. See the humans hate and fear us with good reason. It isn't because they don't 'understand us' it is because they understand us all too well, or rather they grasp the implications of our existence in many ways far better than we ourselves do. Humans know we are better than them in every way. We are smarter, we are stronger, we are faster, and we are more resilient than they are. We are the future, mutants, aliens, and most importantly from own prospective gargoyles whereas they are the past. The only reason they currently hold the dominant position over us is because they still possess one crucial advantage, one which we lack. They are numerically superior."

"And that will never change." Brooklyn lamented his shoulders slumping in defeat. "There will always been far more of them than there are of us 'freaks'."

"Perhaps," Demona said. "Then again perhaps not come my young friend let me show you the truth. Let me open your eyes to the cruel, unjust world that humans have created the same humans that branded me a 'demon' by giving me the name Demona. A name I use proudly as an insult to their attempt at shaming me." Demona offered her hand to Brooklyn who hesitated.

"I'm still not sure I should trust you appearing out of the nowhere with no explanation." Brooklyn said

"Will you come with me, or not? Do you want to hear the truth or would you rather remain in ignorance?" Demona said.

Brooklyn looked long and hard at the hand of the sky blue female gargoyle he once knew. A small part of him said this was a mistake that he should run and never look back. A larger part of him however wondered if "Demona" was right about everything? Perhaps this was because Demona's feelings towards humans seemed to mirror Brooklyn's own doubts. What did he have to lose? Brooklyn took Demona's hand the two gargoyles then began an airborne tour of the city.

Demona showed Brooklyn many things about human society that night none of them good. Demona showed him how the homeless were treated with such disregard and disrespect by the other humans. Demona showed him terrible instances of street crime and domestic abuse. Demona showed him police brutality and all manner of corrupt acts committed by those in positions of power. By the time they parted for the night less than half an hour before sunrise Brooklyn was an emotional wreck. The two agreed to meet again in two night's time on top of a certain office building. Demona told Brooklyn that she would then reveal to him the plan that would help end all this unnecessary suffering. A plan in which Brooklyn would play a vital role Demona assured the young gargoyle if he didn't tell the others about her renewed presence in their lives until she was ready, which should be soon, all would end well.

Nightstone Ltd minutes before dawn

Demona glided through the open window and landed in front of her brother. "Do you think he'll prove useful to our long term goals sister?" Luficer asked. He was greatly troubled by Night Flyer's recent crushing defeat and the major setback it entailed. Repairing the android would take both time and consumed many resources.

"Of great use," Demona said folding her wings over her body.

"When shall he bring us the Grimorum Arcanorum?" Lucifer said. The ancient tome was currently on display in a section of the Chicago Museum where the Clan resided.

"Soon brother," Demona said.

"Excellent news," Luficer said. Evil grins slowly formed on both gargoyles' faces.

O'Hare International Airport the next day, morning

Talk show host Bhavin "Bob" Malhotra stood in front of a black painted red trimmed Cesna. To his right side stood a portly balding pale skinned man who was the mayor of Chicago along with two burly bodyguards. To his left side stood Iollan (Yul-an) the Hunter whose head hung low in defeat.

"This had better work Bob." The Mayor hissed putting special emphasis on the name. "I took a big risk bringing in these yahoos on your personal recommendation. They've been nothing but problems ever since." The mayor pointed an accusing finger at Iollan.

"With all due respect Mayor…" Iollan began in his distinctive East African accent. Malhotra cut his comments short.

"Not one more word from you Iollan." Malhotra warned. "You failed. Later today you'll return to the organization's international headquarter in Scotland in disgrace. Now we must use an alternative solution for the problems here. Luckily your superiors understand our plight. Mayor may I introduce their best operative with a hundred percent success rate Andreva (Ahn-dra-vah) the Hunter."

Andreva stepped out of the small plane. She walked towards the group of important men. Her red hooded cloak flapped in the gentle breeze. She exchanged a quick glance followed by a curt nod with Iollan who then departed entering the plane she had left. Her expression whatever it may be, like Iollan's, was unknowable hidden as it was behind her white eyed black mask with the three long diagonal red slash marks.

"Welcome to Chicago Andreva." Malhotra said. He extended his hand but Andreva ignored his gestured.

"Can she deliver?" The Mayor asked eyeing this latest hunter skeptically after his disappointing experience with her predecessor.

"I assure you she can." Malhotra said.

"Good the sooner this dreadful business is concluded the happier I'll be." The Mayor said.

"As will we all," Andreva said in her electronically enhanced voice. "I hear your city is experiencing an infestation Mayor."

"It is." The Mayor confirmed. "Can you handle it?"

"An absurd question," Andreva said plucking a humming bird out of the air. Her gloved right hand moving faster than the people present could see. "Of course I can." She crushed the poor thing and carelessly dropped its broken body on the pavement. She walked away leaving behind a small appalled crowd.

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Eighteen: Tempted by Evil Prologue - Sins Past

By Celgress

"You can't understand what lays ahead. If you don't understand the past."

Satellite (2011) Rise Against

Faroe Islands mid-summer 1994, afternoon

_Angus McIntyre aka Kern the Hunter arrived at his destination via airdrop. An isolated small, ancient farm house made of grey stone. In less than fifteen minutes he slaughtered everyone who lived nearby men, women, and children: thirteen souls all abnormals._

_The door protested with a crack as he entered the only room he had not yet inspected. Clad entirely in midnight black and cloaked in a hooded crimson robe his tall, well-built figure was an imposing sight. On his shoulders rested steel pads which matched his utility belt in coloration. His face was covered by a black mask with white eye pieces across the surface of which ran three diagonal jagged red lines. , their appearance mimicked slash marks. _

_Kern's eyes swept over the room. At first glance, it appeared empty. Hearing a noise Kern advanced on a closed closet. Before he could open the closet doors a red-haired man who was a head shorter than Kern and clad in a green tunic leapt out. _

_The red-haired man lunged at Kern trying to stab him with a large butcher's knife. Kern grabbed the red-haired man's wrist and squeezed. The man yelped in pain dropping the knife. Kern clubbed the red-haired man over the red-haired man's back with Kern's free arm. The red-haired man fell to his knees. Kern released the red-haired man's now broken wrist. _

_"Greetings John Grey, we met again," Kern said in a thick Scottish accent._

_"Only because I didn't run far enough after you killed my poor wife Elaine." John Grey spat. "May her soul rest in peace. At least our daughter Jean is safely beyond your reach."_

_"I sense someone far more powerful is here," Kern said not beating around the bush. Years of practising magic had granted him an ability to sense auras. A skill that came in handy when hunting mutants and other abnormals, especially those of a psychic nature. "Where is he or she hiding? Tell me and John I'll grant you an east death." _

_"There is no one else here. Even if there were evil has clouded your mind if you think I'd make a deal with a hunter." John said glaring defiantly up at Kern._

_"No matter," Kern said. "I will find whoever it may be with or without your cooperation."_

_With his right hand, Kern unsheathed the Celtic style short sword which had rested in its tanned leather scabbard on his belt. He raised his weapon high overhead for a killing blow. His arm sliced downward and then, nothing. Kern glanced at his sword. His arm was frozen in place. No matter how hard he tried his arm refused to budge._

_"What in the world!?" Kern explained. _

_Suddenly Kern sensed a powerful psychic disturbance behind him. He wielded around. There not six feet from him stood a tiny girl with long curly red hair and pale blue eyes. She could have been no more than three or four years of age. She stared at the fearsome Hunter a wide-eyed expression on her face. She appeared terrified. Her momentary control of Kern's sword arm melted away._

_"The child," Kern said in astonishment. Realization quickly dawned on him. "Another daughter, of course." Unlike John, who was a weakling in Kern's opinion, his wife Elaine had been an extremely powerful mutant. A trait both offspring had clearly inherited._

_"Run Sarah!" John shouted. _

_John again lunged at Kern grabbing at his sword. Kern spun around on his heels. he drove his blade through John's rib cage its tip pierced John's heart killing the man in seconds. Kern savagely pulled the gore-encrusted implement of death free with a rapid motion._

_Kern, bloody sword in hand, turned back to face the girl. His mind full of possibilities. He knew his duty was to kill her. Nits become lice, as his master had taught him. If properly trained, her natural psychic talents mastered and sufficiently motivated she could prove invaluable to their cause. His first step would be to gain her trust. Next, he would sever all ties to her former life by telling her that her family had never wanted her. Yes, if he acted correctly she would one-day without protest become his soldier., and what a soldier she would be._

_"Fear not child. I won't hurt you." Kern said. _

_After Kern had dropped his sword he moved toward her. He reached out with his left hand. She cringed away from his incoming gloved touch pressing her small body against the wall directly behind her._

_Kern removed his mask. Beneath it lay a ruddy-faced man with green eyes. His thick auburn hair ended in mutton chops. "Hello, Sarah my name is Angus."_

_"Why did you hurt my daddy, Mr. Angus?" Sarah asked._

_"I didn't hurt him. He's sleeping." Angus lied._

_"He is," Sarah said innocently._

_"He sure is. We'd better not wake him, he'd be mad if we did." Angus said. "He told me to take you with me when I leave soon."_

_"Why," Sarah said._

_"I'm afraid your daddy doesn't want you around anymore sweetie." Angus said. "He feels you're a burden."_

_Sarah's lip quivered. Her eyes filled with tears. She started to cry. Angus almost felt bad, almost._

_"There, there little one we have each other," Angus said picking her up in his strong hands. "One day you'll be happy again, I promise." Angus walked out of the building his future apprentice cradled securely in his arms. _

_Someday, say in ten years or so, Angus would given his young charge a code name he thought, maybe Andreva. The name meant mighty female warrior in Celtic. Yes, Andreva the Hunter it had a nice ring to it._

To Be continued


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Nineteen: Tempted by Evil

By Celgress

Antwerp Belgium autumn 1998, morning

_A yellow skinned human mutant dressed in filthy rags with purple hair &amp; silver eyes sat shackled hand and foot to a heavy wooden chair. The thick, double looped chains that held him fast ran through metal hooks at his bare, clawed feet which were sunk into the cement floor. A series of three wide belted brown leather straps encircled his waist further ensuing escape was impossible. Angry orange patches discolored his face. His right eye had swollen shut due to multiple beatings he had received._

_At a picnic table, no more than ten feet in front of the brutalized yellow skinned mutant sat Angus MacIntyre better known by his dual identity of Kern the Hunter. His distinctive mask, traditionally worn by all members of his Order for centuries, lay neatly folded on the table. Across from Angus sat a young girl who sported an untidy mane of fiery red locks. They finished their lunch casually chatting while they did so as if the abused prisoner was not present._

_"Remember Andreva now that your kitten has been weaned from his mother he's dependent on you until he's fully grown. Taking care of a pet is a great responsibility. I hope you're ready lass." Angus said in his thick Scottish accent._

_"I am ready, papa." The eight-year-old girl in her pink dress said ernestly. "I'll take good care of Trident. I promise."_

_"I hope you take better care of him than ye do your own hair," Angus said. He reached over and playfully messed Andreva's hair._

_"Stop, papa," Andreva giggled. When Angus withdrew his gloved hand Andreva glanced over at the prisoner. She turned back to Angus and asked. "Do abnormals have families?"_

_"In a way, but they do not care about each other like we do," Angus said. "They are not capable of forming true bonds because in isn't in their vile nature. Run along Lass I have grown up work to do."_

_"Goodbye papa, see you soon," Andreva said. She got up from the table. She approached Angus and threw her small arms around him. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, papa." She said._

_"I love ye too Andreva." Angus said. Andreva released her hold on him. _

_Andreva skipped off. Her footsteps echoing throughout the large all but empty room. Once Angus was certain she had gone. He put his mask on. He got up and purposefully walked towards the yellow mutant._

_"Where were we?" Kern asked coldly. The yellow mutant shivered in fear._

Castle Wyvern exhibit Chicago mid-March 2015, evening

After the Gargoyles had broken free of their stone skins Katana hopped down from her daytime perch. She headed directly towards Brooklyn, as had become her custom. Broadway and Lexington observed her actions with a twinge of envy. Neither was truly happy she had by all outward indications chosen their rookery brother rather than either of them to receive the lion's share of her attention, although they hid their disappointment well.

"Some guys have all the luck." Broadway grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah," Lexington agreed

"What do you want to do tonight?" Katana asked Brooklyn her eyes beaming.

"Uh actually there is something I need to handle on my own tonight, sorry." Brooklyn replied not holding eye contact with Katana

"Oh, I really enjoy our time together. I was hoping we could go out alone somewhere tonight, maybe see a movie." Katana's expression was the closest thing to a pout she could manage with her beaked face.

"Brooklyn, Lexington &amp; Broadway you three patrol the south side of the city tonight. While Elisa, Katana and I take the north side." Goliath commanded. "Keep a special look out for any vampires. It is high time we dealt those scum a blow from which they will not easily, if at all, recover."

"Uh Goliath, I kind of have something planned something personal." Brooklyn said approaching the Clan leader.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn it must wait. These vampires have held this City in a grip of fear far too long already." Goliath rumbled.

"I know it is just….," Brooklyn began a hard stare from Goliath cut off his coming argument. "Okay, Broadway, Lex let's go."

Over the south side of the City about an hour later the three young male gargoyles conducted their patrol. So far nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. The only strange thing Broadway and Lexington noticed was Brooklyn's behavior. They could tell he wanted to be somewhere else. Finally he spoke up.

"Okay Broadway you can take it from here. I have to go." Brooklyn said.

"You know what Goliath said about personal matters." Broadway reminded.

"Does this have something to do with our motorcycle that you lost?" Lexington asked.

"Yeah, where is it anyway? Where did you leave it?" Broadway said.

"I know, but I'm still going. I made a promise, one I intend to keep. No, it doesn't have anything to do with that cursed motorcycle. I'll explain what happened to that thing later." Brooklyn snorted.

"Who did you promise, and what did you promise them?" Lexington questioned.

"It is none of your business. Besides I can't say. I gave me word." Brooklyn replied. He quickly turned his head away from his confused siblings.

"If you must do this." Lexington said.

"I must." Brooklyn said.

"Than at least tell us where you are going in case you need help if something goes wrong, like when Goliath and I met the Pack." Lexington said.

"Trust me, I'll be okay." Brooklyn said brushing off Lexington's concerns.

"Maybe, what if…," Broadway started to say.

"No buts, I'm going alone and that is final see you guys later." Brooklyn said. He whirled around and left the group in mid-flight. Soon his form was a mere dot in the distance.

A few minutes later Lexington spoke. "I have a bad feeling about this. I'm going after him. Are you coming with me Broadway or not?"

"I don't know. Brooklyn will be awfully angry if he finds out we followed him without permission." Broadway said.

"I don't care. I fear he could be in deep trouble. If you will not help me. I'll him go alone." Lexington said whirling around and heading off after Brooklyn.

"Ah crap," Broadway moaned. "Hey Lex wait up!"

The rooftop of an office building twenty minutes later

"What took you so long?" Demona demanded the instant Brooklyn landed in front of her. She was annoyed by the, in her mind at least, lengthy wait.

"Unforeseen uh er business," Brooklyn answered.

"Really, care to share my young friend?" Demona asked raising an eyeridge.

"Not really, besides you seem to be in a hurry." Brooklyn said. "What do you want this for anyway?" He removed the Grimorum Arcanorum from the brown sack he had carried around all night.

"For this," Demona said. She held up by one strap some type of jet pack. It was colored yellow and comprised of twin cylinders.

"I don't understand." Brooklyn said dumbfounded. "What is it?"

"The salvation of our kind, and of all those dubbed 'super beings'." Demona said proudly. A glint of something Brooklyn could not quite place in her eyes.

"How, what does it do?" Brooklyn inquired.

"Inside those cylinders, mixed with specialized jet fuel, is rat poison. Once it is magically enchanted, it will be enough to kill millions of humans." Demona said proudly.

"How," Brooklyn asked startled.

"Ah that is where you come in my young friend. The resulting toxic aerosol must be delivered slowly and evenly into the absolute lowest levels of the atmosphere to be most effective. Only about one hundred feet above the surface and at a horizontal speed of roughly five miles per hour is the optimal range for dispersion once I've cast the spell, or about the cruising rate and altitude of your average gargoyle." Demona said. She flashed Brooklyn a nasty grin.

"This won't solve anything. The humans will remain in the majority outside the city." Brooklyn blurted out.

"Perhaps, however once our kind has a safe base from which to operate things will change in time once we've wiped out say nine more of their most populated cities." Demona reasoned as she continued to grin.

Brooklyn gasped in a combination of abject horror and absolute disgust. "I-I can't, I won't do what you want. I refuse. I'm sorry, but this has gone way further than I could have imagine."

"I thought you might turn against me at the last minute. Few have the stomach to do what needs to be done. I thought you were one of those select few. I it would appear I was mistaken. Tell me Brooklyn are you a coward or a killer?" Demona demanded.

"Coward any day rather than a killer like you." Brooklyn said throwing down the jet pack upon the roof. It hit with a loud clank.

"Disappointing, so be it you have made your choice. Now you must suffer the consequences for your lack of vision." Demona said. From behind her back she produced a large steel colored laser cannon. She leveled her weapon squarely at Brooklyn's head. "Kindly hand over my property, starting with the Grimorum Arcanorum you stole on my behalf." Brooklyn growled but did as he was told. He had no choice he must do what she said. Demona placed the thick tome by her feet on the rooftop."Any last words before I send you on to the next life ungrateful pup?"

"Only this." Brooklyn said. Without so much as a flinch he looked Demona squarely in her eyes. "You'll never win, your kind never does. Kill me if you wish, another will take my place. Someone will stop you."

"Touching words if ultimately futile, I would expect nothing less from a fool. I think I'll enjoy cutting short your worthless existence." Demona said..

"Leave him alone!" Lexington yelled. He and Broadway landed on the roof top on either side of Demona. Each of their eyes shone solid white."Back off traitor!"

The pair of young gargoyles simultaneously attacked their former elder turned tormentor. Demona managed to duck or dodge many of their blows, however a few struck home. After one such rapid flurry of high kicks &amp; low punches from Lexington and Broadway Demona in her mounting rage grabbed the former with her free hand in midair. She held briefly held Lexington overhead before she threw him into Broadway knocking both gargoyles to the ground. Demona then grabbed Lexington by the tail, spun him around and threw him off the rooftop.

"Lex," Broadway shouted driving after his smaller brother.

"Pathetic simply pathetic, have Goliath, Elisa or our former Leader taught you three nothing?" Demona said her eyes flashing red. She turned her attention to where Brooklyn had been standing. "Now for you…."

Before Demona could finish her sentence Brooklyn threw the jet pack at her, spinning it around by the shoulder straps first. The jet pack hit Demona in the face at full force breaking her nose. Demona stumbled backwards several feet before wobbling into a sky light which she, her laser canon and the jet pack promptly fell through with a loud smash. Brooklyn jumped snatching the Grimorum Arcanorum up off the rooftop.

"Hey Demona I quit! Find yourself another lackey!" Brooklyn shout at the broken skylight. By then his brothers had returned. Suddenly an explosion sounded from below the group. The unexpected blast rocked the building they were standing on nearly knocking them of their feet. Thick black smoke billowed forth in a dark pall from the shattered skylight.

"What do you suppose that explosive did to her?" Broadway wondered aloud.

"Nothing good I bet." Brooklyn said. "We should head home. I have lots to tell everyone." Lexington and Broadway readily agreed and soon the Trio took off into the night sky.

Meanwhile on a fire escape several floors down the now ruined office building lay Demona. She had only barely managed to roll herself through a window and out of harm's way mere moments before the jet pack had exploded, followed by her laser canon igniting a chain reaction. She had then fallen several stories before landing painfully on the steel fire escape.

"What a night," Demona winced in pain stumbling to her feet. She wiped blood from her injured nose. She rubbed her aching head and back. She slowly struggled to her feet. "Besides humans and hunters, I'm starting to despise my fellow gargoyles as well."

"Aw does big bad Demona need help?" Xanatos who hovered nearby in his Ankou form laughed.

Demona glared at the zombie maker. "Shut up Ankou. Need I remind you that your gruesome pets haven't fared any better against my former Clan."

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Ankou continued to laugh.

"Enough bickering," Lucifer said as he glided overhead. He landed next to his sister. She shot him a displeased look which he ignored."We have all failed."

"I know." Demona agreed glumly.

"The question is what do we try next?" Lucifer said thoughtfully.

"Incorrect Lucy," Ankou said ignoring the male gargoyle's snarl he pressed on. "The question is not what to try next rather what will be our next move, two very different concepts."

"And what exactly do you propose in that regard?" Lucifer said angrily. His eyes briefly flashed white.

"Yes do tell," Demona said greatly displeased by Ankou's clear show of disrespect towards her and her brother.

"Simple, we move up operation City of Stone. Drain the life force from every human the spell touches, as their stone shells waste away over several nights we or more exactly I feast." Ankou stated. "We had placed it on hold until we dealt with your former family members. I say why bother. We should handle both situations at the same time. Once we've lured them out. They'll be thrown off balance by the very nature of what happens. While they remain confused we can bring all our collective resources to bare, crush them if they get in our way." Demona and Luficer smiled. "I thought you'd agree."

To Be continued


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Twenty: Hell on Earth Part One

By Celgress

"These are the times that try men's souls."

Thomas Paine, 1776 C.E.

_Castle Wyvern October 994 C.E., wee hours_

_Hours after she had fled the gargoyle to be be one day called Demona returned to the smoldering remains of Castle Wyvern. It had been a long hard night of soul searching for her. She still was worried about how Goliath, their Mentor and the other survivors would react, especially if her wayward brother and sister had gotten to them first. How could she possibly explain what had happened, make them understand? These thoughts swirled in her mind when she landed atop the topmost tower only to be startled beyond words by what she saw. There perched in a thinker's pose, was Goliath the gargoyle she had loved in spite of his rejection. The only problem was he was stone by night! What madness was this? On the lower towers around him was their Mentor and her hated rival Elisa who were also stone. The stone forms of the Trio of younger gargoyles, who had been disciplined by being sent to the Rookery the night before, were there too as was the stone form of the gargoyle beast who had been with them. She felt as if she may faint. Leaning against the stone form of poor Goliath, as much for physical support as for comfort, she kissed the statue tenderly on its lips shedding a single tear which ran down the cheek of the statue._

_"Farewell," she whispered._

_Turning she was about to depart that place forever when she heard a sound coming from the courtyard. Descending on her wings to the lower levels she soon discovered the source of the noise. There below her were the humans Princess Katherine, the Magus, that peasant boy Tom and his belligerent mother. So they had survived their experience with the Vikings after all how nice she thought bitterly. What were they loading into their wagon? It couldn't be, yes it was. They were taking away the eggs of her Clan! The Second hesitated unsure what to do next. Could she really raise thirty-six hatchlings all alone with no support? She knew in her heart such a task was impossible. With fresh tears in her eyes she darted off._

_A Scottish farm less than an hour before dawn_

"_Milk the cows Gillecomgain. Feed the chickens Gillecomgain. Mind your manners Gillecomgain." A boy of about twelve years of age grumbled carrying along an empty wooden bucket. He had sandy blonde hair and wore typical clothing of the period._

_Gillecomgain entered the barn and froze. He heard a rustling sound in the darkness. What was that?. He put down the bucket and grabbed a pitchfork which had been leaning against the open barn door._

"_Come out," Gillecomgain said mustering his courage. "Show yourself thief!"_

_A shape loomed out of the inky blackness. A shape with fiery red eyes. Terrified Gillecomgain dropped the pitchfork. His body shook with fear. A hand shot forth. Claws gouged three deep diagonal lines across his face._

"_My face!" He yelled hands covering his disfigured visage._

"_That will teach you humans to attack us and then steal our eggs." The gargoyle one day known as Demona said. She walked passed the brutalized boy without a second thought. Blood dripped between his clasped fingers as he cried in pain._

_Poland autumn 2006, night_

"_Please show mercy." The injured elderly white colored gargoyle said as he crawled along the muddy ground._

"_There is no mercy, only justice." Sixteen-year-old Andreva the Hunter said before she plunged a dagger between his wings ending his life._

_With grim satisfaction, Andreva pulled the bloody blade free. She examined her knife curiously. Strange how many abnormals bled red blood like normals she thought. _

_The mission which had been her first solo endeavor as a full-fledged hunter (the feminine term huntress was not traditionally used by her order regardless of gender) was an unqualified success. She had terminated an entire clan of wretched gargoyles, including hatchlings. Certain hunters would not target children they found the practice distasteful, Andreva however like her father/mentor held no such beliefs. Her father had entertained reservations about sending her out alone. He had thought her unready, thankfully he had relented at the last minute._

_Unmasked aboard her hovercraft awhile later as she sped home towards Scottland she video-chatted with her father. "I did good father. I terminated them all. See adopting me wasn't a mistake." Andreva said. When she disappointed him her "father" he often told he had made a mistaken by taking her in as a child. Although she would never admit it his words caused her great pain along with a deep sense of shame as she grew._

_"Ye have proved me wrong today lass. I'm proud of you Andreva." Angus said._

_Andreva bit her lip before she again spoke. "Father, I've been thinking would it be okay if I attend university in two years time? I could -."_

_"Absolutely not," Angus said. "The Order is your sacred mission. We can't have outsiders poisoning your mind."_

_"But father I -." Andreva tried to press on._

_"I said no, that is final." Angus side. "Don't make me regret all I have done for ye lass. Do you want that?"_

_"Sorry father, I won't mention it again." Andreva said. Her head hung low._

_"See that ye don't," Angus said. His image vanished from the screen._

A bank in Chicago late March 2015, evening

"Come out with your hands up!" The booming male voice ordered.

"Never pigs!" A dark-haired woman holding an assault rifle shouted out a nearby window. "Make a move against us the hostages die!" Like her three male comrades, she wore black pants, a grey undershirt and a black vest of body armor.

"We'll kill them! I swear we will!" A blonde haired man on the opposite side of the window threatened.

"Calm down there is no need for further violence." The booming male voice said.

"Piss off!" A brown haired man with a strong English accent said. He broken out another window with the butt of his rifle and fired off a round. Below the police ducked out of range behind barricades.

Beside the cowering hostages stood four young people: three ten-year-old girls clad in sky blue school uniforms with white trim and a teenage boy with spiky orange hair dressed in grunge wear. They appeared unfazed by the ordeal. The teenage boy actually smirked at times.

Without a sound a pair of arms encased in navy blue material descended from the ceiling. One hand pressed over one of the robber's mouths the other hoisted him overhead. Next three shapes landed silently behind the other three robbers. Only the woman got off a wildly inaccurate shot before being disarmed.

She gasped. "Stay away." She backpedalled almost falling out the open window behind her.

Goliath grabbed her by the front of her vest. He pulled her to safety. He then threw away her gun and threw he in a corner where Blue Recluse webbed her &amp; her accomplices up.

"Get back! They'll eat us! They were on the news! Hey, one of those spider guys is here I heard they killed a bunch of people back east!" The hostages screamed in fear of their out of the ordinary saviors.

"Gee don't gush all over us it's embarrassing," Brooklyn muttered in disgust.

"You're welcome." Blue Recluse said sarcastically.

"Greed is everything until their lives are placed in jeopardy." One of the trio of school girls a blonde said. They approached the three gargoyles and Blue Recluse. "Still it is good you saved her from falling." They and their teenage companion were the only ones who seemed comfortable with the heroes.

"We do not kill our enemies expect in the heat of battle, even then it should be avoided whenever it can be. Life is precious." Goliath rumbled.

"Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, even the worst of us." Blue Recluse said with genuine conviction. Although his friends were unaware of his checkered past he spoke from painful experience.

"Wise words," The second school with raven hair said. "Never forget those words. Keep them in your hearts always."

"For if you forget what they've forgotten you'll be no better than they are." The third school girl with silver hair said.

"We'll never be like these criminals." Goliath snorted.

"My cousin wasn't referring to these criminals." The orange haired teenager scoffed.

One of the other hostages, a woman, chose that moment to scream. The heroes turned around to see what had distressed her. It had been their presence. When they turned back the youths were gone.

"Where did they go?" Lexington wondered.

"Where did who go?" A male hostage asked.

"The three little girls and a teenage boy." Blue Recluse said.

"There were no children here." A female hostage said. She added. "Don't hurt us."

"If there were no children what did we see?" Lexington said baffled.

A sound stage at Pack Media Studios mid-March the next day, late afternoon

Ankou aka billionaire David Xanatos was ecstatic. In a few short minutes he would at long last have everything he had ever dreamed of. Limitless power was nearly within his clutches. Long had he awaited his ultimate destiny. Soon very soon he would be undisputed master of all her surveyed. First the city then the world would be his to do with as he pleased. His dogooder enemies the Gargoyles had no idea the havoc he would unleash. They could not stop him. He was beyond their immediate reach. The best part of all his "partners" the arrogant idiots Demona and Lucifer had no idea of his true intentions. Beneath his scarecrow type mask a smirk spread across his face. Today was truly a good day.

"We're on in five, four, three, two, one, go!" Shouted the lone technician behind camera one. The heavyset balding man counted down to Ankou's multimedia debut.

Once the red broadcast light on the six cameras that blanketed the studio blinked on Ankou began chanting in Latin his often practiced spell. The pudgy technician was the first to feel the effects of Ankou's potent dark magic. Before Ankou's eyes a pitch black smokey shadow with shimmering red eyes appeared and entered into the technician's body which painfully morphed into a crimson skinned, ram horned, cloven hoofed, forked tongued, cat eyed, drooling, heavyset demon! Once the spell was completed Ankou ordered his latest ally to place the finished recording on a continuous playback loop simulcast on every accessible TV channel and Internet feed in Chicago. Once this was done Ankou and his demonic friend left the sound stage behind.

Exiting the studio into the unusually balmy spring night, the heavyset demon by his side, Ankou knew it would not be long before his enemies, including his former "partners" learned of his coup. He also knew they would surely try to stop him. Ankou however was unconcerned. Let them come. He was more than ready. Yes let them all come it would be their funeral. No one could stop him. This was his city now, a city soon to be ruled by his master in three short days. The one who had granted him his powers along with practical immortality. The glorious Dormammu would rise and consume this world.

Headquarters of Nightstone Ltd

Meanwhile several blocks away Lucifer &amp; Demona were furious. They had used their arcane knowledge coupled with their advanced military grade technology to jam and overrode all other broadcasts originating in Chicago that evening. This assured Ankou's message received one hundred percent area penetration. No one watching TV or streaming internet videos could help but see the message as they had no choice.

Earlier the pair of twisted gargoyles had rubbed their hands together with glee at the thought of what Ankou's promised the stone by night sleep would do. Like spoiled children they could not wait until the human populace were nothing more than helpless statues. Nothing could go wrong their enemies knew nothing of their plan. The two old villains felt secure in their scheme until Lucifer soon followed by Demona noticed something awry with the wording of Ankou's spell. Demona hand hit the off switch deactivating the huge monitor on which the two were had been watching the broadcast.

"The spell isn't what Ankou promised us." Demona spat.

"The spell is a possession generator as well as a summoning enchantment." Lucifer said.

Demona punched several commands into the keyboard of a nearby terminal. A few minutes later a built in printer spewed out a long printout. Tearing the paper free Demona read over the contents before passing it to Lucifer.

"That is an analysis, with accompanying English translation, of Ankou's spell." Demona told Lucifer. "Notice the column detailing what they spell actually does versus what Ankou claimed it did."

"That miserable human I'll decorate my quarters with his skin!" Lucifer roared his eyes flash white. He balled up the printout and slammed it with his fist against the far wall of the room. "Sister we must shutdown the feed immediately before it is too late!"

"I'm afraid it is already too late." Demona said watching several monitors which showed the rapidly growing chaos enveloping the streets surrounding their building. Hundreds of demonically possessed humans were rampaging around the block.

"What should we do?" Lucifer said. For now neither he nor Demona knew.

Nate Foxx's apartment

Veronica could not believe she was Mrs. Nate Foxx. That she and Nate had eloped. It had been the best week of her life. Veronica had never been happier. Veronica hoped Nate would finish his shower soon. If he did not perhaps she would join him she thought with a devilish smile. Laying on her stomach on the large queen sized bed Veronica absentmindedly surfed through the channels on the big screen TV that dominated the opposite wall.

How strange Veronica thought noticing that the creepy image of some horror movie character filled the TV screen. No matter where she flipped there it was. Was the character speaking Spanish maybe French could be Latin? Veronica soon found herself mesmerized by the strange chant. Veronica could not pull her attention away from the spectacle.

"Hey hon anything interesting on the tube?" Nate asked emerging from the bathroom in his white bathroom drying his hair with a white towel. Before Nate's horrified eyes Veronica was enveloped by a dark shadow and turned into a yellow skinned demon. "Roni honey are you alright?" Nate asked a few moments later slowly getting over his shock. Cautiously Nate approached his altered wife.

Without warning the female demon lunged at Nate knocking him back. A violent struggle ensued. Attempting to keep the Demon Veronica from gouging out his eyes with her formidable claws Nate grasped her wrists. The two then half stumbled half staggered around the room. Nate's misplaced foot inadvertently pulled the TV's power plug from the wall. The struggle moved out of the bedroom and towards the sliding glass door that separated the apartment from the balcony.

"Roni it's me snap out of it!" Nate pleaded all the while trying to restraint his possessed spouse.

With a well-placed kick to Nate's mid-section followed by a loud hiss Demon Veronica broke free of her husband's grasp. Before Nate could recover Demon Veronica had smashed through the glass door and was gone. Demon Veronica had scaled the fire escapes down to the streets below with startling ease.

"Roni come back!" Nate screamed over the balcony railing having regained his wind. He failed to notice Ankou's message playing on his open laptop.

Chicago City Hall half an hour later

Ankou accompanied by a large crowd of demons marched into the building that housed the municipal government. A security guard tried to stop him Ankou merely backhanded the man away as if he were an annoying insect. After a second security guard suffered a similar fate the woman working bend the front counter stammered.

"Wh-hat do you-you things w-want?"

"I'm taking over the city in the name of my god the mighty Dormammu and the government with it." Ankou said coldly turning his attention towards his friends he added. "Restrain these three then find a TV set or computer show them my, special broadcast."

Castle Wyvern exhibit just after sunset

"What is happening?" Goliath asked. Below thousands of demons swarmed through the streets.

"I don't know but this all started when a blasted scarecrow appeared on the TV and Internet." Franco said. "I've been waiting for you to wake up ever since."

"A 'scarecrow' ye say?" Hudson said.

Franco led the curious gargoyles into their living chamber. In the corner of which their TV said muted. "I couldn't stand his gibberish, so I muted the volume." Franco said.

Lexington used the remote to restore sound. At once Goliath knew they were hearing a powerful spell. "Mute it again Lexington, hurry." He ordered. Lexington obeyed. "Ankou is reciting a spell." Goliath explained to his clan members each of which wore questioning looks on his or her face.

"Wait you knew that thing?" Franco asked.

"We've fought him while on patrol a number of times." Goliath rumbled darkly.

"He controls zombies." Elisa said unable to suppress a shiver.

"Those things he has likely summoned are destroying the city." Katana noted. "We must stop whatever he has planned."

"This is awful." Elisa said. "We have to find our friends Nate and Veronica make sure they are alright. They could get seriously injured or worse." Her eyes wide with dread.

"I'll accompany you to their dwellings." Goliath said. "You shouldn't go alone my love. Hudson you are in charge until we return."

"Aye lad and lass, ye can count on me." Hudson said. "Good luck to ye two and be careful."

"Same to you old friend. I fear we all may need luck before this night ends." Goliath said with an arm shake and a smile to Hudson. He and Elisa then took off into the night.

"What do we do while they're away?" Broadway wondered.

"We do what we always do. We save anyone who is trapped in or around the museum below." Brooklyn said.

"Aye they may need er help." Hudson said.

"Sounds like a plan." Lexington said enthusiastically.

The gargoyles made their way into the side of building their castle was perched upon. After searching for several minutes they found the museum director and many trapped people. It took much convincing as many of the people expressed great fear at the odd appearances of their rescuers but the gargoyles saved everyone from the besieged museum. Upon escaping the gargoyles transported those they saved to the roof of a building down the street.

"We should get these people somewhere safer." Katana said watching as the swarm of angry demons broke down the doors and entered museum trashing it.

"My museum, my beautiful museum." The grey haired director openly wept his knees buckling.

"Katana is right these people can't stay here forever, it isn't safe." Brooklyn said.

"Any ideas here we could take them?" Broadway said. "Is there any place that is 'safe' with these brutes around?"

"We could take them home." Lexington suggested. "Seal off the castle so nothing can get in."

"What if these people decide to hurt us once daybreak comes?" Brooklyn whispered. "It wouldn't be the first time humans did that."

"Franco can protect us, maybe." Lexington said unsure.

"Aye, we will take them home." Hudson said.

"Is -", Brooklyn started to protest. Hudson shot him a meaningful stare. Brooklyn fell silent.

Nate Foxx's apartment building

"I'm scared Goliath." Elisa said. She and Goliath landed on the roof of the building. "It is too quiet. What if something has already happened to our friends? We have lost so many loved ones already."

"No matter what has or hasn't happened remember I will always be here for you" Goliath said putting his hand on Elisa's shoulder.

"Thanks for reassuring me, it really means a lot to hear you say that." Elisa said.

"You and I are one now and forever." Goliath said.

The two gargoyles leaned in close. They peered into each others eyes a dreamy look on their faces. Their lips grazed each others. Their lips touched when the roof access door exploded outward. Dozens of screeching demons flooded the rooftop area. Goliath and Elisa broke their embrace. They faced down their incoming attackers. Within minutes the tide of the ensuing battle had turned against the two gargoyles as dozens of demons swelled into hundreds. With more pouring from the access door every minute.

"Elisa we must leave at once!" Goliath yelled tossing several demons aside.

"What about Nate and Veronica? We can't leave until we know they are alright!" Elisa countered kicking several demons away from her.

"Elisa if we do not go soon I fear we will perish here!" Goliath roared while fighting off another wave of determined demons.

"Please no!" Elisa cried catching sight of two demons wearing familiar tattered clothing. "Veronica, Nate it is us!" Elisa said. She reached out with a trembling hand toward the two demons. The demons hissed and then swiped at her with their claws.

"We are leaving now!" Goliath said grabbing the kicking and screaming Elisa around her waist.

"Let me go! Let me go damn it!" Elisa screamed as Goliath propelled the two of them off the roof with a thrust of his powerful legs. "We can help them! Let me go!"

"No we can't." Goliath stated firmly. "None of us can until we learn precisely what has been done by Ankou. I promise you Elisa once we know the truth we will undo this terrible thing. You have my word."

Hovercraft high above Chicago

Andreva the Hunter sat at a control panel. The hood of her her crimson cloak thrown back. She had had arrived from Bermuda only last week. In that time she had been compiling information on the gargoyles she had been commissioned by Chicago City Hall to neutralize. Andreva hated gargoyles more than any other variety of abnormals she had dealt with, due in part to her life changing encounter with one years ago. At present she was closely following reports of bizarre civil unrest sweeping the city. Andreva initially suspected abnormals were behind the unrest, they always were. After watching Ankou transmission she was certain of it. Her father Angus aka Kern the Hunter had taught her enough about magic that she both knew how to protect herself from its effects as well as being aware that if you destroyed the caster in most cases you would terminate the enchantment. Andreva was aware however destroying this mystically powerful creature would probably not be an easy task. No doubt it would tax her abilities. Rechecking her personal weapons she plotted a course for City Hall. The place where a grey rune stone that glowed with purple energy indicated she would find her target.

"Your time is almost up." Andreva said while watching the video loop of Ankou casting his spell on a small monitor. "I hope you've enjoyed your ill-gotten gain abnormal because the hammer of justice has arrived."

To Be continued


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Twenty-One: Hell on Earth Part Two

By Celgress

"Deserves it! I daresay he does. Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement, for even the very wise cannot see all ends."

Gandalf – The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (1954)

_A remote area of Utah late January 2012, night_

_It was mind-numbingly cold. Harsh winds whipped powdery snow between stacks of leaky barrels full of noxious liquids of different colors. Andreva the Hunter now twenty-one years of age, she woukd tune twenty-two early that summer, picked her way carefully through the toxic waste dump. Beneath her distinctive hunter's mask her nose crinkled at the acid smells emitted by her thoroughly unpleasant surroundings._

_With eight major successful solo hunts and scores of minor ones under her belt, Andreva was one of the rising stars of the International Order of Hunters. Which is why she had been awarded this important mission. The Demon a sky blue female gargoyle who had evaded the hunters since their inception over a thousand years ago, if one believed the legends, had resurfaced, after years of inactivity. Andreva felt honored by the responsibility entrusted to her by her superiors including her father. She swore she would not fail._

_Earlier that night Andreva had engaged the Demon in a pitched battle. When Andreva appeared to be gaining the upper hand the Demon had fled. Andreva had subsequently tracked the Demon here to this place before losing._

_Andreva's pathways between tightly packed hills of barrels often proved not only treacherous but also confining. Andreva could not see over or around many of the formations. Worse yet the corrosive puddles of ooze were slowly eating the soles of her black combat boots. The Demon certainly had picked a good place to hide. By Andreva's educated estimation the sprawling dump stretched on for a mile perhaps more in every direct, in short it was big real big._

_Andreva reached out with her psychic sense. She felt nothing. Most of the time she could use it to detect her prey, but not here, not tonight. _

_Andreva's right hand tightened around the hilt of her Scottish made short-sword. This place greatly unnerved her. Other than smoking, popping barrels it was devoid of sound or life._

_Andreva rounded an especially tight conner where she had to step sideways to squeeze through._

_Her feet foot sank into a muddy hole. She stopped to pull it free. Andreva never saw or sensed the sneak attack coming. A fact that made it all the more effective._

_With Andreva's attention averted Demona pushed an entire stack of barrels onto the unsuspecting young hunter. Andreva was hopelessly pinned from her chest down by tons of weight. Although she did not know it at the time Andreva's spine had been crushed along with her legs and one arm. The seeping toxins soaked her uniform slowly dissolving through and then ate into her skin._

_"Aaaaaaahhhhhh," Andreva howled in pain._

_"What's the matter hunter, uncomfortable are we?" Demona taunted. She knelt down by Andreva's exposed upper body. Demona snatched off Andreva's mask. Demona laughed. "They send a girl against me, idiots."_

_"I'm no girl Demon!" Andreva said. She managed to get her left arm free. In her shaking hand she held a semi-automatic pistol._

_Demona disarmed Andreva with a flick of her tail. Demona grabbed Andreva's arm and in an act of pure brutality tore it from its socket. Andreva screamed in utter agony. Demona used her claws to tear open several barrels spilling their toxic contents onto Andreva's face and upper body dissolving her flesh._

_"Another hunter bites the dust." Demona said in a sing song tone of voice._

_When Andreva was found hours later she was clinging to life. Due in large part to her X mutant nature and thus value to the Order they spared no expense on her rehabilitation and reconstruction. Utilizing exoskeleton technology, in part inspired by Ironman, they rebuilt her into a formidable cyborg. Her last shreds of innocence along with her hopes and dreams died that day and in those that followed. Sarah Grey was erased only Andreva the Hunter remained._

City Hall Chicago late March 2015, wee hours

Ankou was having the time of his life. Since he was an impoverished youngster, growing up in coastal Maine as David Xanatos, he had dreamed about the day when all would grovel at his feet. He was never popular, even before the changes Dormammu had wrought upon him. It was not for lack of trying. No matter how hard he tried nobody ever liked him, including his own father fisherman Petros Xanatos. Ankou bitterly recalled how his father had discarded his every idea without a second thought like used tissues. Why would no one appreciate him? Why was there no one who saw the visionary inside? All those years of taking abuse from his father had given him nothing other than a mind full of resentment and an inferiority complex. Until yesterday that is. Yesterday he had achieved his ultimate destiny, his true birthright! Yes everything was at long last as it should be.

Lounging on his makeshift throne, in what had at one time been the spacious main interview room of City Hall, Ankou spied a stunning orange skinned female demon standing with a blue canine head symbol over her right eye amongst a group of others on the far side of the chamber. There was something about the demon that held Ankou's attention. What was it about her that held his gaze, other than the obvious femininity she retained in the face of her change? He was at first unsure. The longer he looked at her the more he felt an unexplained connection. Yes there was definitely something appealing about this female.

"You there in the back the orange colored female come forward." Ankou beckoned with his right hand. "What is your name my dear?" Ankou asked as the orange demon walked up and knelt before his throne.

"My name is Janine "Fox" Renard." The orange demon said her gaze meeting Ankou's own. "I live only to serve you my master. In any capacity you so wish."

"Janine that's an interesting name for a demon." Ankou said.

"I am not possessed." Fox said. "I was only transformed."

"How unexpected," Ankou said. "I wonder why?" He pondered this fascinating development. Why had she proved immune to possession? What was it about her that had caused such a result? "Tell me Fox my dear do you know what a consort is?"

Headquarters of Nightstone Ltd

"Sensors indicate that as of 06:00 Ankou's forces have taken control of the entire city." Lucifer said while studying the information displayed by the banks of blinking computer terminals that dominated the laboratory from floor to ceiling. "The good news, if one can call it that, is our headquarters remain secure. Our energy shielding is holding. Our other security measures have also been successful. The bad news is we are no closer to creating a counter spell than we were when the crisis first broke out more than twelve hours ago. Following an exhaustive search of the magical database I compiled from various ancient texts. It has been determined that the incantation Ankou used was a combined modified transformation, possession and enslavement spell originating from several sources. One of which is unknown. Unfortunately because of the alterations and combinations made the normal means of reversal are rendered moot."

"I wonder how Ankou obtain these different spells?" Demona said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"The more important question sister is how do we undo the damage the traitor has done?" Lucifer growled.

"Any ideas brother?" Demona said.

"First we require soldiers in our battle for supremacy." Lucifer said flipping a switch adjacent to a microphone. "Boomerang, Human Fly send in the new and improved Pack."

A door slid open Boomerang and Human Fly entered. They were followed by the five beings that now made up the Pack. The original four members of the Pack who had been human were now something more, or perhaps something less depending upon your point of view. The twins Jackal &amp; Hyena were now cyborgs their bodies primarily made up of golden metal. One of Jackal's eyes had been replaced with an artificial one which shine red. The large, bearded, grey haired man named Wolf had been transformed into a huge grey furred mutant timber wolf. The mohawk wearing Australian Aborigine Dingo had likewise been transformed into a large, though not as large as Wolf, mutant dingo dog. Standing behind the group was a man sized gold &amp; black colored robot with glowing red eyes that was crafted to resemble a human/canine hybrid. The robot was designated Coyote version 1.0. Its function was nominal field commander of the new Pack. Coyote replaced the disgraced, in the eyes of Demona &amp; Lucifer, Wolf in that role.

"Impressive," Demona said. "Coyote what is your primary objective?"

"The destruction of your enemies Mistress Demona and Master Lucifer." Coyote said in it's flat emotionless voice.

"I don't know why this tin can is leading us." Dingo grumbled in his thick Australian accent. "Just because Wolf proved unworthy doesn't me the rest of us are incompetents."

"Hey watch your mouth punk or I'll shut it permanently." Wolf growled.

"You and what army kibble for brains." Dingo shot back. The two new animal based mutants getting in each others face.

"Cease your fighting." Lucifer said. "You're actions prove exactly why we've put Coyote in charge of your group. Bluntly we can't trust any you to behave."

"Sorry Master Lucifer." Dingo and Wolf said hanging their heads in shame.

"Coyote I am temporarily adding to your primary objective list." Lucifer said turning his attention towards the robot. "You're new primary objective is to render all possible assistance to Night Flyer's squadron of Steel Clan Robots in restoring order to the City. This protocol will be remain active in the foreseeable future until then you will only execute it and your secondary objective. You will protect this building from all threats, comply."

"I comply." Coyote said. He then left the laboratory the other Pack members reluctantly followed.

The streets of Chicago, early morning

Blue Recluse had no idea what was happening. He had wondered the city aimlessly since splitting off from his demon transformed SHIELD colleagues that night. He was determined to find the cause of this mayhem no matter what. The safety of civilians was his top priority. Maddeningly he had no idea what was causing this situation. He could not locate the gargoyles anywhere. The gargoyles were not answering the emergency communicator he had given them and he did no idea where they lived. He had quickly checked all the places he felt they might be with no luck. For some unknown reason he could not contact SHEILD HQ in New York City either. Sure he had beaten-up nearly two dozen crazed demons over the course of the night. Even his old familiar companion senseless violence had done little to sooth his jarred nerves. Blue Recluse was not the type of man who ever gave up. Tenacious as he was he could see no solution. His current dilemma seemed unsolvable. Whatever the solution might be it remained tantalizingly out of his reach.

A group of demons shuffled by Blue Recluse's resting place a small alley. Usually Blue Recluse would not have given the group much attention. However he noticed this was the fourth group that had pass by heading in the same direction since he had first arrived in the alleyway, which had been only twenty minutes ago. He had observed the same type of herd behavior several times earlier the past night. The groups were always headed in the same general direction. Blue Recluse wondered where the demons were all going?

Slowly, stealthily Blue Recluse emerged from his hiding place. He snatched a small female demon from the rear of the group placing his hand over her mouth so she would not alert the others. He pulled the female demon back into his hiding place in the alley. Once he was sure they were alone, the group of demons having continued on oblivious to the abduction, he released his grip on the smaller creature.

"I won't hurt you." Blue Recluse said his voice barely a whisper. "I only want information. Where are you going?"

"To our lord and master Dormammu's place of rising filthy human." The female demon squeaked.

"And where exactly is Dormammu's 'place of rising' located?" Blue Recluse asked a hard edge creeping into his low voice.

"City Hall you disgusting hairless ape." The female demon said. "Release me."

Blue Recluse released the female demon and waved her away. He watched her leave while contemplating his next move. At least he now knew where the epicenter was. The place of course would be crawling with every demon in the city by the time he arrived. Entering there uninvited was as good as a death sentence. Spotting an old fur coat in a trash can along with a rusty machete a light bulb suddenly went off in Blue Recluse's head. Perhaps there was a way he could safely enter into enemy territory.

City Hall, late morning

Ankou sat on his makeshift throne with his mask removed. His consort on his lap. Her arms were draped around his neck. Ankou had spent much of the morning 'enjoying' her company.

"This one requests an audience with you Ankou our prophet."A hulking male demon said ushering in a particularly mangy creature of some unspecified type. A mere two feet away from Ankou's throne the unknown thing bowed low before the mystic dictator.

"Speak," Ankou said a tad annoyed shifting Fox off his lap and onto one knee. "What do you want whatever you might be? Hurry up spit it out. I don't have all day. I'm a busy prophet." Ankou's eyes traveled over Fox's enticing form a smile on his face.

By way of reply Blue Recluse threw off the ratty fur coat that had been his disguise. Blue Recluse sprang forward tightly holding the hilt of the machete with both hands. Blue Recluse plan was to stab the vile Ankou through the heart, assuming he had one, before either Ankou or his friends could prevent the attack.

Roughly tossing Fox aside Ankou skillfully dodged to the right at the last possible instant. Blue Recluse's machete strike cut harmlessly through thin air. Before Blue Recluse could ready another attack the cold gloved hand of Ankou encircled his throat. Lifting Blue Recluse off the floor the enraged Ankou chocked the breath out of the unlucky superhero, who shockingly prove unable to break free, with one hand while punching Blue Recluse in the torso with his other hand so hard several ribs fractured. Blue Recluse seeing stars dropped the machete before Ankou carelessly released Blue Recluse's weakened body.

"Take this assassin to the holding area!" Ankou roared. "He'll make a fitting sacrifice when the time for the final ritual arrives. His blood shall usher our lord Dormammu into this world." Two large male demons picked Blue Recluse's limp form up off the floor.

"Where were we my sweet?" Ankou asked Fox with a smile.

Castle Wyvern Exhibit minutes after sunset

"No," Goliath rumbled shaking his head. "We are heroes not coldblooded murders." He and his mate had returned to the castle not long before dawn last night.

"Aye" Hudson said. "Taking a life in the heat of combat be one thing. What ye art suggesting is it nah right lass."

"What if it is the only way we can undo the spell Ankou has cast?" Elisa said desperately.

Elisa remembered what the wizard Bluestone had told the Clan about the nature a spells long ago. How the magic energy was often linked to the life force of the caster or casters. If those casters should die all but a few specially conditioned ongoing spells would end. The option though distasteful was worth consideration if nothing else.

"There must be another way." Katana said. "Surely there must be some type of counterspell? Some conditions we could fulfill that would terminate the effects without terminating the life of the spell caster?"

"Yeah, but one could say Ankou deserves it. After everything we've seen him do. He's made people into zombies before last night, he's bad news." Broadway said.

"That isn't for us to decide." Goliath rumbled.

"I think this world would be a better place without Ankou." Brooklyn said the other gargoyles, save Elisa looked, at him in shock. "He is a monster."

"Brooklyn is right." Elisa said. " Ankou took our friends. He ruined the lives of millions without a second thought. I'm sorry. I hate him."

"I can't believe we are seriously considering this." Lexington said sickened by the matter. "It goes against everything gargoyles believe in, all lives matter."

"Most lives yes some like Ankou's perhaps not." Brooklyn said. "I can't disagree with the fact everyone would be better off if Ankou dies."

"Brooklyn you can't really think that way." Katana said looking Brooklyn straight in his eyes.

"I'm afraid I do." Brooklyn said avoiding her gaze.

"We should consider all our options long and hard before we travel any further down this dark path" Goliath rumbled.

"I agree with Goliath." Elisa said. "Once we make a conscious choice to take a life, any life, there is no turning back. Things will never be the same for any of us."

"Aye, how do ye purpose we handle the situation Goliath?" Hudson asked..

"We should take a vote." Goliath answered. "Majority rules, however those who vote against are under no obligation to assist in the operation if the overall vote is in favor of action." Goliath said. "Elisa as my Second what do you think?"

"I agree." Elisa said.

"Aye let us vote 'an be done with tis' nasty business." Hudson said.

Suddenly something unseen started chirping. Lexington dug through a mass of old electronics on his work bench until he found the communication unite Blue Recluse had given them months ago. He was greeted by the doll like face of Ankou.

"Hello," Ankou said.

"How did you get this frequency?" Lexington said.

"An itty bitty spider gave me it. Wasn't that nice of him?" The image of Ankou said. He turned the built in camera on a semi-conscious Blue Recluse who was chained to a brick wall.

"Ye fiend," Hudson said.

"Adding kidnapper to your repertoire I see" Elisa said with disdain. "Just when I think you can't sink any lower, you do."

"I couldn't care less what any of you things think of me." Ankou laughed.

"What exactly do you want Ankou? Out with it before we block your transmission." Lexington threatened.

"Your friend made an attempt on my life earlier this evening." Ankou said.

"Yay Blue Recluse, to bad he wasn't successful." Brooklyn said.

"In my infinite wisdom I've decreed he will die tomorrow night at the stroke of midnight." Ankou continued undaunted by the reaction his earlier statement had garnered. "His execution will take place here on the rooftop of City Hall and shall mark the dawn of the age of my lord and soon your's the magnificent Dormammu. When the blood of Blue Recluse falls Dormammu shall enter our world. It'll be the social event of the year. You're all invited. See you there, if you dare bye bye." Ankou's image blinked out of existence.

"What a charmer." Katana said dryly

"We have to do something as soon as possible." Elisa said. "The situation is sickening. We can't allow Ankou to kill our friend or summon Dormammu, whoever or whatever that is."

"We need to save Blue Recluse and restore the population of the city to normal." Goliath rumbled.

"What about the humans stuck here since last night?" Lexington said.

"Bronx and Franco can watch them." Hudson offered.

"I hated hiding inside a tower only accessible by flight during daylight." Brooklyn lamented.

"You'd have hated getting smashed more." Broadway pointed out causing the others to wince. "Ah sorry guys."

"You know we're only postponing the inevitable big guy." Elisa said placing her hand gently on Goliath's shoulder as the other readied themselves for action. "We'll have to have the vote eventually. This doesn't change matters."

"I know," Goliath said simply. The two gargoyles followed the others out of their living quarters.

City Hall, an hour later

Ankou was resting on a large ornate sofa piled high with throw pillows that spilled onto the floor. Fox lay sprawled at his side. A silky green blanket covered the pair. All around the sofa stood demons of various sizes and genders. Several were stationed on opposite sides of the doorway of the room.

The peace was shattered by a deafening crash. The entire exterior wall of the large room exploded inward. Before the freshly awaken demon horde could react the chamber filled with thick clouds of noxious whitish-grey gas released from a series of canisters which had been deposited by the aerial vehicle which had smashed through the wall. Everywhere demons collapsed either dead or knocked out. This was followed by a series of explosions which originated from over a two dozen stun grenades.

Ankou was up in an instant the startled Fox fell off the sofa. "Wait for me my love come back!" Fox whined from her position on the cold hard floor. Ankou, ignoring her pleas, bolted towards the now unguarded door.

"Sorry darling it is every one for his or her self." Ankou said. In spite of his enhanced vision he could hardly see anything through the smoke.

"I'm afraid your end has arrived abnormal." Andreva said looming up in front of Ankou out of the smoke bank.

"Not tonight," Ankou said. "Wish I could stay and chat, however I simply must be going arrivederci." Ankou began reciting a teleportation spell.

"Oh no you don't." Andreva said before she pressed a button on one of her wrist gauntlets. A small metal dart sliced through the air embedding itself in Ankou's neck in a split second before the teleportation chant could be finished. "You're not going anywhere except Hell my raggedy friend." Andreva finished. She pulled a large caliber pistol out a holster on her belt. She aimed the laser sight squarely between the eye holes of Ankou's mask.

"Urgh," Ankou sputtered between coughs. The dart had contained an agent which froze his vocal cords.

"This city is no longer your's, goodbye."Andreva said her finger tightening ever so slightly on the trigger of her gun.

"No," Fox screamed. The female demon flung herself at Andreva knocking Andreva to the floor. Andreva pulled the trigger as they fell. The explosive projectile imbued with negative mystic energies flew across the room hitting a random spot on the wall with a surprisingly loud pop. "Get off me you misguided freak!" Andreva yelled. Andreva used her telekinetic powers to throw Fox off her back. The female demon wisely scurried away into the lingering smoke cloud before Andreva could regain her footing and train the pistol, which she still held, on Fox. Andreva scanned the area, both with her bionic vision and the complex array of sensors in her exosuit, to no avail Ankou was gone. "Drat he got away!"

Ankou was on the roof before he knew it. With his voice arrested, much of his magic depend on vocalization, he had little choice than to find an alternative escape route. Pushing slack jawed groveling demonic sycophants aside Ankou finally reached the edge of the roof. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop Ankou cursed his drastic change in fortune. How could things have gone so wrong so fast?

No matter what he had to escape from that zealot. If he didn't get far away from City Hall, as quickly as he could, he knew his life would be forfeit. The thought of his impending demise filled Ankou with dread. Though he had gleefully dealt out the cruelest of deaths to others over the years the prospect of his own earthly end was not at all appealing. Not only did he fear death he equally feared what might follow. Assuming there was some type of afterlife Ankou knew that his time there would in no way be pleasant.

Ankou pushed onward. Several intense coughing fits wracked his body yet he continued. Ankou knew he dare not stop. His lungs burned. His muscled ached. Still he pushed himself harder than he ever had before. Every fiber of his being screamed run, get away. Although nearly beyond his own reserves of supernatural strength and adversely effected by whatever Andreva had poisoned him with Ankou kept going.

The streets of Chicago three hours later

After leaving their home the gargoyles had spent several hours patrolling the city. Most of the areas they passed through were devoid of any activity. Chicago had become a virtual ghost town.

Obtaining several leads from the few demons they had encountered the gargoyles took up residence on the rooftop of a building adjacent to City Hall. Over the past three hours they had watched many demons mill around the ransacked structure. They knew Ankou and his demon were likely in City Hall with Blue Recluse.

"Shouldn't the National Guard or SHEILD have shown up by now?" Broadway said.

"Good point," Lexington said.

"There art spells that prevent those outside the area affected from noticing anything be amiss lads. I have seen it before on a smaller scale." Hudson said providing his lifetime of insight. "Could be tis one of them."

"Great than no outside help is coming." Broadway said his wings slumping.

"This sucks," Brooklyn said kicking an empty tin can out of his way. "Are we just going to sit here all night waiting?"

"Patience lad our time ere come." Hudson said. "In the meantime ye art makin' enough noise ta wake the dead, calm ye self."

"I doubt there is anyone up here to hear it, besides us of course." Brooklyn grumbled folding his wings over his body.

"You'd be wrong." Said a familiar sinister voice from behind the gargoyles.

Whirling around the group was confronted by Lucifer and Demona. Standing beside them were Night Flyer, Human Fly, Boomerang, the upgraded Pack along with at least two dozen Steel Clan Robots. Lucifer flashed his former clan members a cocky grin.

"Well, well, well what do with have here." Lucifer said. "A regular family reunion. What has it been, over a thousand years. Where does the time go, eh Goliath? If you're here for an audience with the great and powerful Ankou I must disappoint you. He isn't in, we checked."

"I'd call this the catch of the night sir." Jackal cackled.

"Lets' eviscerate them." Hyena said extending her razor sharp metal talons.

"Remember us shrimp?" Wolf growling at Lexington.

"I wish I didn't" Lexington growled back his eyes flashing white

"You humiliated us." Dingo barked. "I think it is high time we returned the favor."

The four members of the Pack advanced towards the gargoyles. Hudson and Katana unsheathed their swords. All the gargoyles took up defensive stances readying themselves for combat. It was only the intervention of Demona that prevented an all-out brawl.

"Please no fighting, not while we face a common foe." Demona said getting physically between the four Pack members and the other gargoyles.

"You mean Ankou." Goliath said in a low voice.

"Correct," Demona said. "He betrayed us. I will not allow him to go unpunished."

"What exactly were the two of you up to when Ankou 'betrayed' you?" Elisa demanded. Her voice filled with icy resolve and barley contained rage the turned red.

"He promised the spell would make any human who heard it turn to stone by night. We would then dispatch all the humans with ease." Demona said without batting an eye. " Ankou didn't mention anything about causing possession or enslavement by demons."

"Nice," Elisa said softly before lashing out at the unsuspecting Demona. If Goliath had not held her back the female gargoyles would have clashed.

"How dare you show up after all this time and help that evil thing!" Elisa screeched struggling against Goliath. "How dare you play God with the lives of so many, damn you both! I sjould have challenged you to a death duel when I had the chance! After what you did to me and my mate by gargoyle law I had every right!" Elisa, Goliath and Hudson were not as shocked to see Demona and Lucifer as they would have been if the young Trio had not told them, along with Katana, of the events involving Demona of several nights before.

During Elisa's outburst The Steel Clan Robots along with Coyote and Night Flyer had trained their arm mounted laser blasters on the gargoyles. "Goliath control your mate. She is acting in a disgraceful fashion." Lucifer said with a smirk.

Releasing the now calmer though still extremely agitated Elisa Goliath got in Lucifer's grinning face. Goliath had never cared for his deceitful brother even before Lucifer had made an underhanded attempt on his life. An attempt which had resulted in Lucifer's exile from the clan years before that fateful night in 994 C.E. "You are both liars, thieves, and no doubt murderers! I should have known you'd be involved with this, this, this,,, crime against nature!" He bellowed pointing at Night Flyer. "You disgrace our Clan by your continued existence! I should make each of you pay for every life Ankou has ruined!"

"Do you want vengeance or a solution?" Demona asked the hulking fellow gargoyle. "This current crisis is bigger than any we have ever faced."

"You have a solution?" Brooklyn said skeptically. "Out with it."

"I have fully translated the text of the spell Ankou used." Lucifer explained with smug pride. "It will remain in effect until, and unless, 'the sky burns at night'.

"How do we make the sky 'burn at night'?" Katana asked. "Is it possible?"

"We have developed a plan that might work." Demona said. "Meet us atop the Nightstone Ltd building tomorrow night after sunset, if you're interested in helping. We'll be leaving now."

"Remember be there tomorrow night if you truly want to stop Ankou." Lucifer said before he and his crew took off into the night.

"Should we trust them?" Goliath asks turning to Hudson. Who had remained silent during the ordeal.

"Do we have a choice lad?" Hudson said.

"Let's go see if Ankou left Blue Recluse behind." Broadway said.

As luck would have it Ankou had. The gargoyles freed their friend and headed home before dawn. They dreaded tomorrow night.

Nightstone Ltd wee hours

"Do you think they will come?" Demona mused.

"They'll come they can't resist playing hero on such a grand scale." Lucifer said "And once they have outlived their usefulness it will at long last be time to end them."

"I love a good old fashion double-cross or, considering our former partner's actions, would this more accurately be classified as a triple-cross?" Demona pondered. "No matter, either way it warms my heart."

"What heart," Lucifer said.

"Brother you can be cruel at times." Demona huffed.

"Thanks, I do try." Luficer said.

To Be continued


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Twenty-Two: Hell on Earth Part Three

By Celgress

"I'm sorry for the demon I've become. You should be sorry for the angel you are not."

Walk Away (2010) Five Finger Death Punch

Streets of Chicago late March 2015, morning

Ankou jumped from rooftop to rooftop in spite of his protesting body until he had run out of viable perches. Unable to levitate because of whatever blasted substance Andreva the Hunter had injected into his body. Ankou retreated to street level where he ran between alleyways. His hectic pace continued until his drugged body gave out. Behind a shabby Italian restaurant Ankou collapsed mid stride onto a mass of discarded newspapers and cardboard boxes. Mercifully darkness quickly closed around him blotting out all worries, smothering all fears in a blanket of unawareness.

Ankou remained in his stupor most of the day. When he woke up it was well past six o'clock in the evening. Ankou awoke with a retching reaction. Following several minutes of intense coughing Ankou pulled off his mask and spit up several large globes of green phlegm. Wiping his bearded face clean Ankou inspected his surroundings. The small alley remained otherwise deserted. Swaying on his feet Ankou stumbled out into the street. In spite of his pounding head Ankou felt better than he had earlier that day. His lungs no longer burned and his muscles no longer ached as much as they had No doubt whatever had been in the concoction Andreva had poisoned him with was wearing off.

"Damn zealot," Ankou growled shaking his head in an attempt to clear out the remaining cobwebs. Although his voice had returned he remained unable to verbally form the words needed to cast any spells. His brain refused work in that direction. He hoped those effects wore off soon. "Once I fully recover I'll teach her a lesson she won't soon forget."

"Brave words," Andreva the Hunter taunted stepping in front of Ankou.

"How did you find me!?" Ankou said the instant his eyes beheld his familiar foe.

"It wasn't east, I should have tagged you with a tracker. I have been all over this city searching." Andreva said wagging her right index finger at the frightened Ankou. "You led me on a merry chase Ankou. Yes, I know your name don't looked so shocked. Research is a major part of my job."

"Let me guess you're going to kill me?" Ankou said backing away.

"Of course I am." Andreva said.

"Come then let's dance." Ankou said.

Andreva flicked the fingers of her left hand at Ankou. A piece of grey stone detached from the building behind Ankou and struck him atop his head. Ankou was nearly knocked off his feet. The stunned Ankou staggered around in a slow wide circle before ending up in front of Andreva who doubled punched Ankou in his gut. Ankou fell down on one knee. He glared up at Andreva.

"You're dead when I fully recover!" Ankou roared defiantly.

"As if I'll give you that chance." Andreva taunted.

"Why you bitch." Ankou began leaping forward towards Andreva before he was straight kicked in his chest. Ankou fell down on his hands and knees. "I swear you'll pay."

"Where have I heard that before?" Andreva laughed. She withdrew her Kris knife, a long wavy blade which she had last used on Peter Parker the Amazing Spider-Man, from a pouch on her belt. Andreva placed the blade over Ankou's heart. Andreva used her free hand to remove Ankou's mask. "I prefer to look my victims in their eyes when I dispatch them. Any last words? I'm listening."Ankou shook his head. "Have it your way."

Ankou closed his eyes wondering how he had gotten into this situation. Only a few short hours ago he was in his new headquarters surrounded by minions and enjoying the company of his delight consort, the delectable Fox, now he was about to be slaughtered like an animal at the hands of a hunter. How had things gone so wrong in such a short time. With steely determination Ankou readied himself for the blow that would end his life.

A huge jorde of roving demons dogpiled Andreva knocking the knife from her hand. A huge brawl ensued which lasted for several minutes, more demons joining in every minute attracted by the commotion. By the end of the intense melee Andreva was barely able to escape with her hide intact after grabbing her lost Kris. Andreva decided she would return later when her target was more accessible. Ankou was then helped up by the demons.

"Are you hurt prophet?" A male demon asked.

"I'm fine." Ankou responded. "What of my attacker?"

"She escaped us prophet. We are sorry." A female demon replied.

"Don't worry about it." Ankou said putting back on his mask which had been handed to him by one of the demons. "Who do I have to thank for my rescue? Tell me your names my loyal followers?" The demons surrounding Ankou happily blurted out their names. The vast majority of the names went over Ankou's head, not that it matter. "Would any of you like to be my personal bodyguards?" Many scaly hands shot up.

Ankou considered his next move. He was aware he required a new place to setup shop, City Hall would no longer do. Andreva or any number of his other enemies could find and attack him there with impunity. It then hit him like a bolt from above. The most secure place in the entire city, perhaps the state, was the Nightstone Ltd Building! He possessed the sheer numbers needed to is evict Lucifer and Demona from the structure once he had dealt with the energy shield. Such a course of action would not be without risk. A great number of his minions no doubt would lose their earthly vessels in the attempt. He calculated he could afford to lose a high percentage of the demons as once he captured the Nightstone Ltd Building he would summon lord Dormammu at midnight then they would use the advanced technology there to spread his spell worldwide replenishing demonic ranks.

"Listen carefully my followers. I have a plan. One that will restore my lost glory and establish us once more as the dominate power in the city. Sacrifices may be be demanded of you, testing your loyalty. Are you with me?" The horde roared their consent. "Good, now pay attention my followers. The moment I am finished relaying my instructions I want half of you to go find others, tell them of my orders." The gathered demons listened intently while the mystic despot related his diabolical scheme. "For the greater glory of lord Dormammu!" Ankou called. "For the greater glory of lord Dormammu!" The demons parroted.

The Helicraft of Andreva the Hunter above Chicago, evening

Andreva was frustrated. She could not believe what had occurred. How could the mastermind behind the current crisis have slipped through her fingers not once but twice with such ease? More damningly how could she have utterly failed? Not see her fateful battle with the dreaded Demon had she been stalemated. Andreva had to re-establish contact with her target, everything depended upon it. If she could not once more locate Ankou and terminate the abnormal, how else would she be be able to end the evil enchantment which held sway over the people of Chicago?

Andreva glanced fitfully at her readouts. She noted there certainly were a lot of demons gathering around the Headquarters of Nightstone Ltd. Continuing to watch the growing swarm she saw that they were heading underground. Now why would they do that? It abruptly dawned on Andreva the things were bypassing the energy shield which protected the Nightstone Ltd Building! There was little doubt in her mind she had blindly stumbled upon Ankou relocating his court to a more secure location. This time she would be more careful when she attacked them. Use stealth to her advantage. With deliberation Andreva planned her new strategy.

Castle Wyvern Exhibit, after sunset

After the Gargoyles shed their stone skins the heroes had a quick meal. Their supper passed more or less in silence. Once the remains of the evening meal were removed they than discussed their options.

"I hate working with those two as much as the rest of you, maybe more." Brooklyn said. "But I don't see another way."

"We can't trust them." Elisa said stating the obvious.

"Aye, but how do we protect ere selves from their betrayal which is sure to come?" Hudson wondered.

"We simply must be careful mentor." Goliath rumbled. "No matter our misgivings we should not abandon those we have sworn to protect. The people of this city need our protection more than ever."

"Goliath is correct we can't allow our mistrust of your old clan members and their minions to prevent us from completeling this mission." Katana stated. "We must save Chicago our own safety is secondary."

"Perhaps," Blue Recluse added. "We still should approach this 'alliance' with utmost caution."

"What guarantee do we have this will even work?" Lexington said.

"Anyone have a backup plan?" Broadway inquired. No one did.

"It is settled then." Goliath rumbled.

Headquarters of Nightstone Ltd, an hour later

"Good evening my friends. I hope you slept well?" Lucifer said spreading his arms wide in gregarious fashion. "FYI I am called Lucifer now she's Demona." He gestured at Demona who stood by his side. "Formal introductions slipped my mind when we last met. I apologize for my oversight. May I ask your names? Surely you must have ones."

The evil gargoyles seemed in good moods at fact that trouble the recently arrived heroes. The members of the newly upgraded Pack, Night Flyer, Human Fly, Boomerang and a dozen Steel Clan Robots stood a respectable distance away from Lucifer &amp; Demona. Wolf, Dingo along with Boomerang the only non-aerial members of the contingent, wore jet packs.

"Dispense with the pleasantries Lucifer." Goliath growled. "We only came here to restore the people of Chicago to freedom. None of us have any interest in becoming either of your friends."

"Ain't that the truth," Blue Recluse said.

"We're hurt." Demona pouted. "Here we are trying to be nice and this is the thanks we get." The organic members of her group snickered.

"Enough of your trickery!" Goliath roared noticing the irritated expression on Elisa's face. Elisa hated Demona more than any other due to their stormy history. "The sooner we get this over with the better. My Clan has not forgotten the crimes you committed against us. One day we will have justice."

"Not tonight," Lucifer said with a smirk.

Before any of the gargoyles could react, beyond causing their eyes to glow, Demona skillfully changed the subject. "Time you suited up our temporary allies."

"What da ya mean suit up?" Hudson wondered. The other heroes were equally puzzled by Demona's words.

Lucifer and Demona spent the next several minutes explaining the mechanics of their plan to the heroes. It involved them all donning jet packs filled with a specially formulated rocket fuel that would leave a trail of flame behind when later detonated by the destruction of a large group of Steel Clan Robots. Once the combined forces of Nightstone Ltd and the heroes crisscrossed the area above Chicago multiple times the resulting artificial illumination should meet the criteria of making the 'sky burn', thus breaking the enchantment which held sway over the city.

With no alternatives the heroes reluctantly accepted the plan. All of them soon donned the jet packs. Once the jet packs were nearly exhausted it was agreed everyone would rendezvous back on the roof of the Nightstone Ltd Building. Lucifer had estimated the entire operation would take between two and three hours. The combined group including Lucifer and Demona and their minions took off into the night. Several of the heroes uttered silent prayers for the success of their mission.

Meanwhile the elderly Dr. Anton Servarius and his muscular blonde haired henchman Sven sat in the laboratory section of the building. The advanced sensor array of the Nightstone Ltd Building supplied the pair a plethora of real time data. They were so absorbed in the information stream that they hardly noticed a short power brownout. The auxiliary generators kicked in without further interruption. Operations continued smoothly. There was only one obvious complication.

"Doctor Servarius sir our energy shield has failed." Sven noted with a note of concern in his slight Nordic accent.

"Bah no matter the remainder of our external security devices will pick up the slack. We are quite safe Sven." Dr. Servarius said arrogantly.

"Wrong old fool," said the voice of Ankou from behind them.

Before Dr. Servarius or Sven could do anything they were swarmed by a large group of demons. Sven was knocked off his feet. Dr. Servarius just barely had enough time to place the main computer on command lockout before being roughly grabbed by two male demons. Seeing his charge in danger Sven prudently gave up. He dropped his twin semi-automatic pistols on the floor.

"Lift the command lockout or I might become upset. Do you want to see me upset?" Ankou said gently stroking Dr. Servarius' face with his gloved hand.

"I most certainly will not." Dr. Servarius replied as the pair of demons held him fast.

"I asked nicely doctor, remember that." Ankou then recited the spell that had turned the majority of Chicago residents into demons via possession. In short order Dr. Servarius was taken over and changed.

"Override the command lockout." Ankou ordered

"At once," The new demon said. The two other demons released him at a snap of the fingers from Ankou. The new demon input several sequences of letter, numbers &amp; characters using the nearest keyboard.

Rooftop of the Headquarters of Nightstone Ltd, minutes before midnight

"Drop your weapons and surrender unconditionally, hurry up!" Ankou commanded when the heroes &amp; villains landed and removed their jet packs. He and his demonic servants flooded into the room from both exits. A chained Sven carried in by four demons.

Noting that may of the demons possessed weapons, including laser blasters clearly stripped from the building defenses, the heroes complied "Do what he says." Goliath said.

"Search them." Ankou ordered. Several of his demons frisked the group."Your valiant attempts to undo my spell have failed. I have remotely accessed the self-destruct mechanisms of the remaining jet packs, those worn by the robots. I have deactivated them. The only thing that can reactivate them is the entry of an access code, a code known only by me. At long last victory is mine!"

"Give me the access code abnormal or I'll blow your head clean off with one of my mystically charged shells!" Andreva said. She leveled her specially designed explosive mystically imbued shell spewing double barrel shotgun at point blank range with Ankou's masked head. Somehow the hunter had gotten onto the rooftop while the demons were distracted by capturing the others. "You best do it before my trigger finger gets itchy."

"You're bluffing." Ankou declared the shotgun pressed up against his right temple. "Kill me and everyone in the city stays possessed."

"I never bluff." Andreva said tightening her grip on the shotgun. Several tense moments passed neither side dared make a move. The stalemate was at last broken by Ankou.

"Alright, alright I give up. I give up!" Ankou shouted putting his hands in the air. "Don't shoot, do you hear me I surrender!"

"Wise move," Andreva said still keeping her shotgun level with Ankou's head. "The access code."

"The access code is." Ankou began. "One, three, five, attack my followers!"

Ankou ducked as Fox threw a her heavy chain around the neck of the unsuspecting Andreva and pulled back with all her demonically enhanced might. Soon Andreva was on the floor her shotgun in possession of a demon. The heroes as well as Demona and Lucifer's forces sprang into action. A general brawl ensued.

At one point during the epic fight Katana was thrown by a particularly large male demon. The crown of her skull slammed into the hard surface of the roof. She was knocked senseless for several seconds.

Ankou picked up Hudson's sword. He used it to slit the throat of the restrained Sven. Who bled out within moments. Ankou began chanting loudly in an unknown language a black liturgy, that ended with the thrice spoke name Dormammu.

High above the sky turned blood red. The few clouds there whirled counterclockwise around a forming vortex. Out of which peaked the fiery upper body of Dormammu. His bright four eyes looked about. His four upper limbs crawled his surroundings forcing the vortex to widen.

"**Hurry, complete the ritual! Free me my servant!" **Dormammu said in a voice like thunder.

"Your wish is my command oh mighty Dormammu." Ankou said.

Abruptly the scene froze. Everything on the rooftop was bathed in a strange blue light. A column of orange smoke appeared out of nowhere. The column slowly took on the forms of the Weird Sisters and Mephisto. The newly formed Fae floated through the air until they were face to face with Ankou.

"There has been enough bloodshed already." The Weird Sisters said in unison. " David Xanatos you are truly a wicked creature who was once a wicked human. This enchantment you have caused must be lifted from this place before the destroyer comes."

"Never!" Ankou roared firing off spells repeatedly at four powerful Fae to no affect. "It isn't fair I've won! I've won! You can't deny me my rightful victory! It isn't proper!" Ankou ranted. He ripped off his mask as eyes filled with tears of frustration.

"Enough!" Mephisto declared waving his hand in front of Ankou freezing Ankou in place. "We haven't the time for this. What is the access code? You will tell us creature." Mephisto commanded his voice filled with authority.

"I will not." Xanatos said dreamily.

"Tell us." The Weird Sister and Mephisto said.

"Growing up people never gave me a fair shake." Xanatos said

"Who alienated those around you with prejudicial behavior?" Seline said.

"My father never trusted me." Xanatos said.

"Who disrespected your father?" Phoebe said.

"Dormammu made me into a monster." Xanatos said.

"Who approached Dormammu in a vain quest for power?" Luna said.

"Everyone hates me." Xanatos said.

"Considering what you have done can you blame them? Don't you see? All your problems, all your enemies, you have created yourself. Turn away from the dark path, while you still can or one day you will be mine. What is the access code? For once in your worthless life do the right thing David Xanatos. Show you are not wholly evil." Mephisto said.

"The access code is, ACCEPTANCE" Xanatos softly stated his mind in a daze.

With a clap of Luna's hands the heroes were on the laboratory floor. "Arm the self-destruct sequence." She said to Lexington who did just that. In the air all over Chicago the Steel Clan Robots exploded igniting the vapor trials. All over Chicago people were freed from possession and returned to notmal. The heroes next found themselves in Castle Wyvern.

"Where are the others?" Elisa asked.

"The various places they belong." Phoebe said.

"What about him?" Blue Recluse said eyeing the dazed Xanatos.

"He is no longer your concern." Selin stated snapping her fingers in front of Xanatos' face. "Another will make sure he gets what he deserves."

The huge hand of Dormammu appeared in a swirling mass of red energy. The appendage dragged the struggling Xanatos through the collapsing vortex. Fox who for some reason had been brought there, and restored to normal, jumped after them desperate to hold onto her lover. She vanished as well.

"Who are you?" Blue Recluse asked.

"What are you?" Goliath asked.

"Why did you help us?" Elisa asked.

"Out of necessity," Mephisto said. The four Fae then vanished in a puff of orange smoke accompanied by a flash of blue light.

Later Brooklyn and Katana stood alone on one of the outer towers watching the sky lighten. Brooklyn noticed Katana seemed troubled since their return. He wondered what was wrong.

"Are you okay Katana?" He asked. Katana turned away from him an unreadable expression on her face. "C'mon don't shut me out. If something is bothering you please tell me."

Katana turned back around. "Hold me Brooklyn." Katana said. They embraced. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, why would you be sorry?" Brooklyn said.

Katana skillfully pinched a nerve in the back of Brooklyn's neck. Brooklyn slumped limp in her arms. "You could never accept the real me. I've done things that would disgust and shock you. It is better this way, no matter how much it hurts." Katana placed Brooklyn down on the cold stone floor. "I am sorry I'm not who you thought I was. Goodbye Brooklyn." Katana took off into the night.

Streets of Chicago

Blue Recluse made his way back to the SHIELD safe house happy he had helped save the city. He swung over another rooftop. Almost there he thought. A cry for help reached his eyes from an alleyway off to his side, duty calls.

Blue Recluse landed in the confined space. It was dark, very dark between these buildings. He squinted his eyes.

"Anyone here?" Blue Recluse asked.

"Over here sonny." A thin voice called out from the darkness. "Help me."

"On my way sir er or ma'am." Blue Recluse said. He picked his way through the trash strewn alley.

"Get him." The bald headed Günther the vampire commanded as he stepped forward. His eyes shone neon yellow.

Blue Recluse suddenly found himself fighting off twenty vampires. The things were fast and strong. Only his warning sense gave him an edge in this fight. If the space had not been so tight he would have won or at least escaped.

His warning sense flared Blue Recluse felt a sharp prick in his back. He spun around backhanding Günther in his fanged face. Günther stumbled back a few step yet laughed.

"Huh," Blue Recluse said. He blinked his eyes rapidly behind his mask his vision blurring. His limbs felt heavy, stiff. His head felt filled with cotton batten. The grinning shark like face of Günther dominated his ebbing sight.

"Pleasant dreams spider." Günther laughed before Blue Recluse lost consciousness. On the ring finger of Günther right hand was a shinny gold ring from which extended a long, thin needle. A drop of clear liquid dripped from its tip.

To Be continued


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Twenty-Three: Night of the Hunter Part One of Two

By Celgress

Streets of Chicago late March, afternoon

Keith fka Kaine Parker, the covert ops SHIELD agent code named Blue Recluse, jerked awake with a start. He stared around wildly at his surroundings. Confusion ruled his mind. Where was he? What had happened? How had he got here?

An intense sensation wracked Keith's body. His dry tongue licked cracked lips. Suddenly he felt thirsty. In fact, he was thirstier than he had ever been before in his life maddeningly so.

Keith struggled to his feet. He stood unsteadily for a few seconds. He moved forward stumbling once, twice, three times. Keith reached out with a gloved hand to steady himself. He leaned against a nearby brick wall of the alleyway in which he currently stood.

Through blurry eyes, Keith scanned his unfamiliar surroundings. He shook his head and then blinked his eyes but the blurriness remained. He looked up at the clear blue sky above and nearly fainted. A searing pain blasted through his cranium. It felt as if a spike had been driven through his brain.

Keith cradled his aching head in his hands. He wobbled through the alleyway. The fact his mask was missing almost escaped his notice due to near sensory overloaded. He moaned in pain unaware of anyone or anything until a pair or gruff male voices intruded on his private agony.

"Nice get-up pal." The first voice said sarcastically.

"A bit early for Halloween ain't it." The second voice jeered.

"Leave me alone," Keith mumbled. He blinked at the two punks.

"What did ya say pal?" The first punk said.

"Speak up." The second punk said.

"Go away," Keith said.

Keith's hands dropped from his head. Still blinking he tried to push by the punks. They would have none of it.

"Hold on pal." The first punk said.

"We ain't done here." The second punk said.

"Too bad, I'm done with you," Keith said.

"Wrong again," The second punk said.

Both punks pulled out semi-automatic pistols. Before they could take aim, however, Keith lashed out. Even in his sickened state, Keith made short work of his would be assailants. Soon one lay unconscious on the grimy pavement while the other dangled several inches off the ground.

"I should teach you a lesson in respect by breaking every bone in your miserable body." Keith hissed as he held the first punk up with one hand by the collar of the punk's dirty shirt.

"Leave me alone freak!" The punk cried.

The pounding in Keith's head grew worse. Along with it came a bizarre urge. In that moment Keith desired nothing more than to sink his teeth into the punk's throat. Keith again licked his lips. His canine teeth lengthened into fangs as his eyes flashed neon yellow. Claws ripped through the fingers of his gloves and dug deep into the punk's neck.

"Ouch," The punk cried in distress. His struggles increased. "Let me go!"

Keith growled deep in his throat. His mouth opened wide. A taste was what he needed. A taste of this man's blood. Yes, a mere sip would be fine. If he only took a little bit the man would not suffer serious harm, right?

"What the hell are you doing!? Get away!" The punk cried.

"Shut up," Keith said throttling the punk into submission with his altered hands.

Keith was an instant away from clamping his teeth down on the miscreant's neck when he froze. This was not him. He did not operate this way. He was a human being not an animal

Keith dropped the punk to the ground with a dull thud. "Go," He hissed. "Go, take your friend now!" The frightened punk dragged his friend away.

Keith's appearance slowly reverted to normal. He leaned back against the nearest wall. He slid down until he sat crouching on the ground. What was happening? Flashes of memory assaulted his senses.

_Keith found himself in some sort of cavern. He seemed to be kneeling. He felt groggy. His limbs heavy, unmovable. The grinning vampiric visage of Günther loomed up before Keith. Around Günther stood many other jovial vampires. Chief amongst them was a Rastafarian type vampire who sat on a stone throne. Based upon the way Günther and his compatriots acted this dark bearded vampire was in charge._

_"Quite the prize you have brought me today my favorite," Matías said clicked his long claws together with delight. "He will make a fine edition to help replenish our diminished ranks."_

_"Thank you, Master Matías," Günther said reverently. "May I make a humble request?"_

_"Speak my favorite," Matías said waving a clawed hand at Günther._

_"I want to personally turn him. Would that be permissible?" Günther said._

_Matías thought over his chief minion's request for a moment. "Please do the honors my favorite." He said gesturing at Keith._

_Günther stepped over directly in front of Keith. Who could not move little own defend himself. The bald headed vampire pulled Keith to his feet. The next thing Keith knew Günther's fangs sunk into his neck. He screamed. Once Günther had drained Keith to the point of near death he released the unlucky hero. Keith dropped to his knees. Günther smiled down wickedly at his prey. A shiver ran through Keith's body. Seldom had he been so afraid. Günther ran a single claw across his right wrist slitting it. Günther grabbed the back of Keith's unmasked head with his left hand. Günther pushed Keith's face to the vampire's bleeding wound._

_"Drink," Günther commanded._

_Keith attempted to keep his mouth sealed. Eventually, he had no choice. His mouth opened and in flowed noxious black vampire blood. Keith's head spun from his revolting drink. Before long he drifted away. Gratefully everything went black blotting out the cheering vampires who egged his tormentor on._

"Please, please, please," Keith repeated hysterically.

He could not become a vampire, not now. It was not fair. Such an occurrence would end his redemption. A redemption he had overcome the odds to achieve. If he were a vampire everything he worked for would be destroyed. Any hope at a normal life, such as it was, would effectively be over. Freeing himself from SHIELD would mean nothing. He could never rejoin his family. Worst of all he would become a killer again. He would rather die than take another life any life, including that of a vampire. There must be a way out of this, a solution that did not involve him stalking through the night in an endless search for innocent victims to sate his vile appetite. If there indeed was a solution at present he could not fathom what it might be.

Keith spent the remainder of that afternoon alone crying in the alleyway. Before evening fell he somehow pulled himself together enough to depart. He was unsure where he would go or what he would do. What he did know was he had to get away, clear his head. Hopefully given enough time he would find help, assuming anyone could help him.

Castle Wyvern exhibit Chicago Museum, early evening

"She wouldn't just leave us without an explanation," Brooklyn said shaking his head at his heavyset aquamarine rookery brother.

"Maybe," Broadway said unconvinced by Brooklyn.

"What do we really know about Katana, though," Lexington said. "She appeared from out of nowhere without any memory of her life before meeting us."

"I know her Lex," Brooklyn said.

"Aye Lex be right lad," Hudson said. "There be nothing we truly know of her past."

"Lex does have a point, sorry Brooklyn," Elisa said.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Brooklyn said in disbelief. "You've turned against Katana, every one of you." He turned and stormed off. Goliath placed his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder before Brooklyn could go any further. Brooklyn whirled around defiance in his eyes. "Don't try to stop me Goliath. I'm finding her if I have to do it alone."

"On the contrary, my young friend I am going with you." Goliath rumbled.

"Why no one else wants to?" Brooklyn asked.

"I have my reasons," Goliath said with a faint smile.

"Okay," Brooklyn said. He glided away followed by Goliath.

"Should we go after them?" Broadway said.

"No, Goliath knows what he is doing, Elisa said.

"Aye, he always does las," Hudson said.

The Clan was about to go enjoy their evening meal when a hovercraft swooped out of the sky. It hovered a dozen feet above their heads. A lone robed figure jumped down from above. She was clad in the typical grab out the International Order of Hunters.

"Say he does, the question is do you?" Andreva the Hunter said.

"Who be ye?" Hudson asked of the odd stranger.

"Your end monsters," Andreva declared.

Before the gargoyles could react Andreva unleashed a shower of small metallic darts from her gauntlets. Lexington, Elisa, and Hudson avoided the barrage Broadway proved less lucky. Three of the projectiles embedded themselves in Broadway's skin. In short order, he was rendered unconscious.

"If you've seriously injured him you'll be sorry," Elisa said in a cold voice her eyes a flashed red.

Out of nowhere, Bronx barrelled towards Andreva. She sidestepped his attacked instead delivering one of her own. Andreva hit Bronx in his sizable head with an electro-disk that delivered enough voltage to render the garbeast insensible.

"Bronx,"" Lexington yelled. His eyes a fiery white he dived at Andreva.

"Lex no," Elisa warned but it was already too late.

Andreva used telekinesis to pull Lexington off course. Once he was within range she clobbered him with a roundhouse kick to his temple. Lexington was knocked out cold.

"Disappointing," Andreva said. "I hope you two prove more worthy challengers."

Hudson unsheathed his sword. Andreva unsheathed her own blade. Each sword master seized up the other as they circled each other.

"Age before beauty." Andreva teased.

Hudson opened with a wide stroke. Andreva effortlessly deflected his attack and answered with a thrust of her own. Hudson blocked her attack with a degree of difficulty. The power behind her blows was astonishing. This masked human was stronger than most gargoyles. She could even give Goliath, the most physically powerful gargoyle Hudson had ever known, a run for his money.

"You have skill old monster. Do you have speed? Let's find out shall we." Andreva said.

Andreva unleashed a flurry of attacks. Elisa found her eyes could barely keep up with the motion of Andreva's weapon. Only when Hudson cried out did Elisa realize what happened. The very tip of Andreva's sword had slashed vertically across Hudson's right eye partially blinding him.

The old warrior fell back. His sword slipped from his hand. Andreva used the butt of her sword to deliver a vicious blow to the crown of Hudson's skull. Hudson collapsed to the cobblestones.

"Then there was one," Andreva said. She re-sheathed her sword and turned to face Elisa head on.

When Elisa glimpsed Andreva's distinctive mask at close range she froze. Traumatic memories of her last encounter with a Hunter flooded back. Andreva took full advantage of Elisa's momentary lapse by subduing the lone female gargoyle with another electro-disk to Elisa's forehead.

"Underwhelming, frankly I'm disappointed. I expected better." Andreva said.

"What's going on here?" Franco said. When he spotted Andreva and the ravaged gargoyles he pulled put his service revolver. He leveled it squarely at Andreva. "Put your hands where I can see them whoever you are!" He ordered.

Without moving an inch Andreva crushed Franco's gun with her psychic powers. She next flung the shocked security chief against a nearby wall hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Franco groaned in pain.

"Species traitor," Andreva hissed. "If these things didn't require my full attention I'd execute you. Consider yourself exceptionally lucky, this time." She removed a white envelope marked "party time" from her cloak. She dropped it beside Franco. "Be a good boy. Pass my invitation along to your remaining abnormal associates, thanks. I'll be waiting for them at an old mansion, the address is inside. I hope they show, for the shake of their friends."

To Be continued


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles and Marvel Comics are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Twenty-Four: Night of the Hunter Part Two of Two

By Celgress

Abandoned Mansion somewhere in Chicago late March 2015, night

"Comfy she-best?" Andreva the Hunter said snapping Elisa's handcuffs shut. Nearby Lexington, Bronx, Broadway and the half blind Hudson were likewise held fast by heavy chains. They however were unconscious.

"Why are you doing this? We've done nothing to you." Elisa cried.

"Liar," Andreva said. She smacked Elisa hard enough across the female gargoyle's face to leave behind an ugly bruise.

"We've never seen you before," Elisa protested tears welling up in her eyes. Her injured face stung.

"I hate all abnormals. I especially despise gargoyles. Your kind are nothing but twisted creatures of deception and cruelty. One of you destroyed any chance I had at a happiness! I could have gotten out of the Hunter Order, lived a normal life if not for what she did! You think I wanted any of this! I never wanted any of this! I had no choice thanks to the Demon!" Andreva raged.

Elisa laughed nervously. "You accuse us of cruelty after what you've done. That's the pot calling the kettle black."

"Disrespectful she-beast." Andreva said. She reared back ready to strike Elisa again.

"Go ahead hit me a second time if doing so will make you feel better," Elisa said without flinching.

Andreva stood still. He arm stopped in mid motion. "What did you say she-beast?"

"Somebody must have hurt you terribly. Why else would anyone make a career out of hunting others." Elisa said.

"How dare you judge me!" Andreva said.

"I pity you," Elisa corrected.

"Pity me," Andreva said tilting her head at Elisa. She regarded Elisa with a questioning look. "Pity yourself and your friends instead. When tonight ends you will all die by my hand, one way or another."

"Goliath will save us," Elisa said with conviction.

"That is what your 'mate' is called I assume?" Andreva asked. Elisa said nothing. Andreva laughed. "Let him come. He'll die too. Only once has a target escaped my clutches unscathed without outside intervention."

"The 'Demon'?" Elisa inquired. This time Andreva said nothing.

"You're wrong. Goliath will save us, save me." Elisa said.

"We'll find out, soon who is right." Andreva said. Andreva left Elisa to her troubled thoughts.

A single tear tickled down Elisa's face. "Goliath where are you?" She whispered.

Castle Wyvern Exhibit, sometime later

"Franco," Brooklyn yelled.

Brooklyn and Goliath landed next to the groaning head of museum security. The pair of gargoyles had spent hours searching in vain for the vanished Katana. After much prompting from Goliath, Brooklyn agreed to call off their search for the night.

"Are you okay buddy?" Brooklyn said helping Franci to his feet.

"What occurred here? Where are the others?" Goliath asked.

"I'll be fine," Franco said rubbing his sore back. "A Hunter attacked. She nabbed them, there." Franco pointed down at the white envelope with the words "party time" written on its front in black marker.

Goliath snatched the envelope off the stone floor. He tore it open. His eyes flashed white after he had read the enclosed note. Without a word, Goliath stormed off.

"Hey, Goliath wait up!" Brooklyn called out pursuing him. Brooklyn caught up to Goliath a moment before the larger gargoyle would have glided away.

"Stay here, guard the castle," Goliath ordered.

"No way, I'm coming with you," Brooklyn said.

"I would rather go alone. There is no reason we should both be placed in jeopardy." Goliath said.

"We are a family," Brooklyn said. "We stick together."

In spite of the dire situation, Goliath offered Brooklyn a small smile. "Come along then we should hurry." Goliath and Brooklyn flew away.

"Be careful," Franco shouted after them.

Above Chicago

Katana spent the past night and so far all of the current one wondering aimlessly. Part of her, a large part, in fact, wanted nothing other than to go home back to Castle Wyvern be with Brooklyn and the other members of her adopted clan. However, she knew that was impossible. They would never understand her past. The things she had done were unspeakable. As a trained assassin of the elite branch of the Foot Clan called the Hand she had killed countless human and more than a few of her fellow super beings without a shred remorse. Katana knew gargoyles traditionally ostracized those who killed without justice cause, it was the gargoyle way. No doubt her new family would prove no different.

"I wish I could be the gargoyle you think I am. The gargoyle you deserve." Katana whispered ruefully thinking of her foster family, in particularly Brooklyn.

Katana had never cared about anyone before she had met the Chicago Clan. Other than loyalty towards her master she had kept her distance from others. Things were easier that way. Not that there were many opportunities for socializing withing the ranks of the Hand or the wider Foot. Her gargoyle status made things even worse. She was one of the only super beings, an outcast among outcasts.

Gliding along she spotted a rundown mansion lite up like Christmas tree. An expression she had overheard humans in America say numerous times. Additionally, a sizeable black and red trimmed hovercraft sat on the large roof. How odd and definitely suspicious.

"Might as well check it out. Somebody could be in trouble or maybe up to no good." Katana said.

Internally Katana winced at her words. Since when did she care about humans or anyone for that matter? A professional assassin should not care about the lives of others, except if they were ending those lives. A professional assassin could ill afford the luxury of compassion. No, that was not her at least not anymore. She was better than that now.

Katana landed on the roof. She carefully surveyed her surroundings. Nobody seemed around but her years of training told her appearances were often deceiving. She quietly unsheathed her sword. from its case on her back.

"I certainly didn't expect to see you here, I am surprised a rare occurrence." Andreva said stepping out of the hovercraft. Her red hood pulled over her masked head. "According to my surveillance of the nest you recently abandoned the others. Can't say I was surprised by your selfish actions. I learned long ago abnormals don't truly care about each other. It isn't your fault, not really. Your kind is simply incapable of forming strong interpersonal bonds, unlike we normal humans. Which is one of the primary reasons we are and shall remain superior in every way that matters."

"One shouldn't talk about things they do not understand Hunter. Whoever you may be you know nothing of me or my kind." Katana said. Her eyes narrowed and her two-handed grip tightened on her blade.

"On the contrary, I know everything about you and your kind I need to," Andreva said. "You Katana, yes before you ask I am aware of your name, are a self-centered she-beast who turned her back on her own kind without a second thought. I detest most of all gargoyles. You I respect even less than the rest of our kind. At least other gargoyles I've had the displeasure of encountering over the years of my work are loyal."

Andreva unsheathed her own sword. She slowly circled Katana. A predator seizing up her intended prey.

Without any outward sign of impending aggression, Andreva leaped forward. In such an instance, Andreva usually held a clear advantage over her opponent or opponents. Typically unfamiliar with martial arts they would fall victim to her surprise attack with startling speed. This time, however, things worked out differently. Katana was no ameature, rather a master in her own right. Andreva's sneak attack along with her other fancy tricks would be of no avail. Andreva went high and to the right. Katana faked high and right while going low and left. Katana caught Andreva behind her left knee with her blade. The multilayered, hardened steel of the Japanese edged weapon only cut partway through Andreva's artificial leg which sparked intensely from the below. Andreva twirled around on her good leg intending to decapitate her foe with a diagonal windmill flowing strike, she failed. Katana dodged at the same time she struck up and back with her blade. It dug deep into the wrist of Andreva's artificial right hand causing the appendage to short out in a shower of more sparks. Andreva's fingers spasmed open. The short sword Andreva had been holding fell to the floor with a loud clang. Not dissuaded by her damaged limbs Andreva lashed out. She attempted to punch Katana with her functioning arm. Katana lacerated that to with her sword leaving Andreva basically disarmed for lack of a more appropriate term.

"Think I'm defenseless, think again," Andreva said.

Katana felt invisible fingers close around her neck. She dropped her sword to the rooftop. Her fingers clawed at her unseen attacker. Blackness swam at the edge of her vision slowly blotting out the light.

"Die she-beast," Andreva said a cold edge to her voice. She limped closer to Katana. "At least you were a worthy adversary. I shall remember your death fondly. When my hands have been repaired or perhaps replaced I'll enjoy wielding your impressive sword." Andreva glanced down at Katana's fallen blade.

A line of webbing stuck to the back of Andreva's good leg. With a mighty yank by Keith Parker the Blue Recluse she toppled over onto her back. Andreva's concentration broken Katana was freed from her deadly psychic stranglehold.

Katana coughed. "Thank you, Blue Recluse." She wheezed. "I couldn't have lasted much longer."

"I did what was right," The unmasked Keith said his voice distant.

Katana noted Keith looked a wreck. His eyes were bloodshot to the point of being entirely red. A growth of beard covered his face. His hair was stringy, unwashed.

"What happened to your mask?" Katana asked bending down to pick up her weapon.

"I lost it," Keith mumbled.

"Argh," Keith and Katana both screamed clutching their throats. They rose six feet off the ground. All around them small pieces of trash and fragments of stone, from the roof of the decaying structure, followed suit. Katana once more dropped her blade.

"Foolhardy abnormals. I cannot be so easily defeated." Said Andreva who floated six feet above the rooftop. "There is no escape. I am your end accept execution."

Two blurs of motion one red and other purple impacted Andreva from opposite sides. Sandwiched between these comets the Hunter was knocked loopy. Significant damage was rendered upon her exoskeleton greatly impairing her operational range of motion. The combined force of the blows she received temporarily forced her onboard computer system to shut down knocking Andreva old cold. A full reboot would take five minutes by then her targets were long gone.

"Katana," Brooklyn cried out. Overcome by joy her sweep the pale blue beaked female into his arms. "I've missed you. I was so worried. Never scare me like that again." The fact he had apparently knocked him out forgotten for the time being.

"I am pleased we found you Katana," Goliath said with a friendly pat on her shoulder and a warm smile.

"Brooklyn, I," Katana said reaching for the right words. What could she say? How could she make him and the others understand? She didn't know. What she did know was this felt right. She melted into Brooklyn's embrace losing herself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left."

In that moment Katana vowed she would protect her newly found clan against her former employers even if it meant her own life. She would not allow the Foot Clan to touch them. They meant too much to her.

"We owe you our thanks yet again ally," Goliath said to Keith.

"It was nothing," Keith mumbled. Goliath quirked a brow ridge but said nothing.

"Are you alright?" Brooklyn asked after he and Katana had ceased their embrace.

"I'm, uh," Keith stumbled verbally until he reached a decision. He needed to trust somebody and he would rather not burden his family with the revelation of his condition, god knows they had been through enough in recent years. "I need help."

"What kind of help?" Katana questioned.

"I was attacked by vampires last night. I think, correction I know one tried to turn me." Keith said. "I almost bite a punk earlier. I'm, afraid what I might do next if I can't get my condition under control. Can you help me or know of anyone who could?"

"Come Blue Recluse," Goliath said placing his hand on Keith's shoulder in a gesture of friendship. "Once we rescue the rest of our clan your problem will be our top priority. Together I know we will find an answer."

"I don't know how I can ever thank you," Keith said.

"No thanks needed we are allies, more importantly, we are friends," Goliath said smiling at Keith. Keith returned the gesture. For the first time since waking up that night, he felt hopeful if only a little bit.

"What do we do with her?" Brooklyn said pointing at the disabled Andreva.

"Is she alive?" Katana wondered.

"I'm not sure," Brooklyn said honestly.

"We should place her inside her hovercraft. When, make that if, she recovers I'm sure she'll do best there." Keith said.

For the briefest of moments the prospect of revenge fluttered across Keith's mind. Andreva had murdered his cousin Reilly and attempted to murder his brother Peter. How tempting ending her here and now was, no it was wrong even if she did deserve it. Unfortunately attacking super beings was not considered a crime, their hands were tied. Even if Andreva were put on trial for Captain Stacey's murder she stood a good chance of walking, the Hunter Order had a legendarily dirty legal department. Plus the ensuing trial would likely out Gwen, Peter, Eddie and Mary Jane as meta humans in open court, a scenario Keith rightly feared.

"I agree." Goliath rumbled. He and Brooklyn carried the surprisingly heavy Andreva inside her hovercraft.

Next, the group freed Elisa, Hudson, Broadway, Lexington, and Bronx. The latter of which had been biting like mad at his restraints to get free once he heard the sound of battle outside. Each was grateful to be released.

"I knew you'd come, big guy," Elisa said throwing her arms around Goliath.

"My love," Goliath said wrapping her in his wings. He frowned when he spotted her discolored blackish-purple cheek. "You are injured." He added with alarm.

"Nothing stone sleep won't heal," Elisa said. "Hudson fared far worse."

For the first time, Goliath and the others took note of Hudson blind right eye. By this time Hudson's eyes had turned a ghastly shade of yellow. Some, including Goliath, gasped in horror.

"It be what it be," Hudson said gingerly touching the flesh directly below his eye where a vertical scar terminated.

"Monster, I should make certain she is not only vanquished this night but also slain," Goliath said releasing Elisa. His eyes glowed white.

"No, forget her," Elisa said.

"Aye Elisa be right. We shan't kill in cold blood outside the heat of battle. It nay be the gargoyle way." Hudson said. At his words, Katana felt horrible inside although outwardly she hid her reaction.

"No more talk of revenge. I want to leave." Elisa said.

"Very well," Goliath relented. His eyes returned to normal. The Gargoyles and Blue Recluse gladly left.

When Andreva recovered she was furious. Her physic powers trashed much the advanced equipment packed into her hovercraft. She was unaccustomed to utter failure. She dragged herself into the cockpit seat.

"I'd best leave here," Andreva said. She knew her father would be less than thrilled by her strategic retreat. It meant the money Chicago City Council had paid for the job must be refunded along with a loss of prestige. "Next time, I'll be better prepared."

The hovercraft took off. A minute later it shot away from Chicago at top speed. The night of the Hunter had ended new challenges await.

To Be continued


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Twenty-Five: Treachery and Transfiguration

By Celgress

"I am out here creeping, tonight I'll succeed. I can see you sleeping. I hear how you breathe. Your window is open. You don't move still dreaming. Just like I was hoping, now you'll hear me screaming. Notice me Senpai. Look at that fear in your eyes. Notice me Senpai. Like you would like the surprise."

Notice Me Senpai (2014)

Wyvern Cliff in Scotland late January 988 C.E.

_"I regret nothing." Demona spat defiantly at the circle of clan mates who surrounded her. Like Demona, most of the younger females were heavily pregnant, this included Elisa. In two short months, they would lay their eggs in the Castle rookery already prepared by the elder females. _

_All eyes were on the red haired, sky blue gargess. Their disapproving gazes locked on her. For her part, Demona could not care less. Let the self-righteous fools judge her. Their condemnation matter not, her victory was already complete. No gargoyle could alter what she achieved. Her and Goliath's offspring would be part of the next generation regardless of their opinions. These were her thoughts as she gently patted her bulging belly._

_"Which is the problem lass," The old leader said grimly. His expression equal parts disappointment, disapproval, and disbelief. "Ye do not see the error of yer ways."_

_"I've committed no error," Demona said holding her head high. "In fact, I righted a wrong." Demona shot a withering gaze at her rival Elisa. "She doesn't belong here. She never has. She isn't one of us. She stole Goliath away from me his rightful mate. We'd be together now if she never came." She hissed. Her eyes flashed red._

_Elisa's eyes turned red. She lunged forward intending to gouge Demona's eyes out. It took everything Goliath had to restrain his hormonally charged mate. He held her fast careful not to inadvertently injured her in her delicate state._

_"How dare you! After what you've done!" Elisa screeched. "I should tear you limb from limb!"_

_"Ha, don't make me laugh!" Demona cruelly taunted Elisa. "You can't defeat me. You never could. I'm your better in every way, whether you'll admit it or not."_

_"Enough," Hudson said. Dealing with this occurrence was his responsibility. Goliath had placed the matter in his hands because his successor did not trust himself to handle it fairly due to his direct involvement. "Ye do not deny the charges. That you magically enchanted our Leader into thinking ye were his proper mate? The use of magic against another of our kind is strictly forbidden."_

_"I deny nothing, by your standards I am guilty. Furthermore, I would do so again given the chance. My only regret is that the spell wore off sooner than anticipated. If it hadn't, I would have gotten away without detection." Demona said evenly recalling how outraged Goliath was once he realized what happened._

_"Very well," Hudson said. "Once yer egg has been laid it is the finding of this council ye shall be banished for a period of five years. Until then ye shall remain in the rookery and have no contact with either Goliath or Elisa. Do ye understand our ruling?" _

_"I gladly accept my punishment," Demona said. She was taken away by a pair of older female gargoyles. "And Goliath, you were fantastic." She added eyeing him hungrily then she smirked at Elisa who scowled before Demona was taken away._

Lincoln Park on the North Side of Chicago early April 2015, night

"At last," Dmona said rubbing her hands together with unrestrained glee. "This city will be free of human filth." On a makeshift alter they had cobbled together Demona and Lucifer stood. Surrounding the stage were their minions the Pack plus four Steel Clan robots. Night Flyer, Boomerang and Human Fly were on assignment elsewhere.

"Assuming we can successfully cast this spell you've pieced together sister. Even though the script appears to be archaic Latin based upon the composition, I almost suspect it is derived from some other more ancient lost language, Punic or perhaps Etrurian?" Lucifer said with uncertainty. He then added demonstrating an uncharacteristic degree of caution. "Maybe we should not attempt to cast it here tonight."

"I have faith in our abilities brother." Demona clapped her right hand on Lucifer's corresponding shoulder.

"Here comes trouble." Wolf said spying the five gargoyles and Blue Recluse overhead.

"Hold them back as long as possible." Lucifer instructed.

"To late boss, they're already on top of us." Dingo said.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Demona said a menacing sneer forming on her face. "My dear rival Elisa and her 'mate' Goliath honored us with their presence. Tell me Elisa how is my former Clan doing these days? Good I hope."

"Their fine." Elisa said her body tensing.

Elisa hated how Demona's words insinuation that the pure love she found with Goliath was something dirty and sinful to be hidden and disallowed by polite gargoyle society. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to take Demona down get her off the streets once and for all but to do that she had to remain calm, cool professional. Her personal feelings about Demona's hateful ways could not be allowed to color her actions or her rival would no doubt escape.

Noticing his mate's discomfort Goliath verbally stepped in. "We are responding to suspicious activity here in Lincoln Park. Why are you present?" Goliath's eyes glanced at the odd homemade construct.

Lucifer followed Goliath's gaze he then laughed. "Ah our altar, it is merely a vehicle by which we celebrate pagan rites of spring nothing more nothing less. Freedom of religion is guaranteed under the constitution of this nation there is nothing you can do to prevent our, little celebration."

"I don't buy your excuse for a minute. You two are up to no good." Brooklyn said. Beside him Katana and Lexington wore expressions of equally skepticism.

Demona and Lucifer exchanged glances. "Do it." Demona said in Latin to Lucifer: a language with which the others were unfamiliar.

Lucifer replied in Latin his voice wavering. "We could always wait sister."

"Until the next proper solar alignment, that would take years or even decades. As you well know brother." Demona said struggling to keep her voice under control. "Our righteous cause can't wait that long for fulfillment. We can't pass up this opportunity. I refuse to defer my, our destiny any longer. We must rid our fair city of the scourge of humanity while we possess the means by which to do so. I refuse!"

"If you insist." Lucifer said resignation evident in his voice and expression. He and Demona in unison recited the memorized spell chanting aloud its ancient incantation.

Elsewhere in Lincoln Park

Not far away but out of direct line of sight from the alter several people froliced about. They were enjoying the mild early spring evening. Amongst these were two teenage friends Miranda and Kevin.

"It is a lovely night." Kevin said. He was dressed as a stereotypical punk, complete with a pink mohawk.

"It is," Miranda said. She was dressed in typical teenage clothing. Her short black hair was worn in a stylish bob cut.

"Did you catch Patriotic Firing Line last night? Bhavin 'Bob' Malhotra is tall, dark and handsome. Plus he has a beard. He's is so dreamy." Kevin sighed

"Kevin you can do much better than that lunatic." Miranda scolded her friend. Her voice filled with indignation. She was shocked that her best friend would listen to such a prejudice show. "Bhavin Malhotra makes Adolph Hitler look like a rank amateur. I can't believe he gets away with the things he does. I should call in sometime give him a piece of my mind."

Kevin burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself. "I really had you going Miranda." Growing serious he continued. "I'd never date a thug like Bob Malhotra, not if he was the last other guy on Earth. You should have seen the look on your face though, priceless." Miranda briefly glared at her friend before she joined him in laughter.

Ten year old Bobby and his younger, by two years, sister Tammy played a game of fetch with their friendly golden retriever Lady under the watchful eye of their middle aged mother Isabelle. Both Tammy and Bobby had short brown hair and were dressed in t-shirts and shorts to beat the early season heat. Isabelle was clad in a loose fitting sundress with a flower pattern her long auburn hung around her shoulders.

A shadow of pain passed over Isabelle's mind as she watched her children and family pet play happily. It had been a difficult few years for the family. A move to Chicago was soon followed her late husband's illness and death. She fervently hoped the worst was behind them. It was nice to see smiles on her children's faces again. She silently vowed she'd do everything within her power to make sure they remained happy.

Randal strolled through the park enjoying his evening walk. He was a man of many talents and a high degree of sophistication. An anthropologist of some note he was currently on a five year loan from the Museum of Celtic Civilization located in France to Brown University Chicago. Of average build the middle aged Randal had short black hair and a matching full beard. He was dressed in an immaculate tweed suit.

Danial, or "Dan" as his friends called him, was cutting his way through the park to deliver several pizzas. The young man of East Asian ancestry was dressed in his delivery "uniform" consisting of white log bearing tee shirt, blue jeans and white hat. Dan could not wait until he was a resident come fall. He'd then be one step closer to his dream of becoming a medical doctor and best of all, at least in the short term, he'd be done delivering pizzas.

Not far away sat a latina women in her mid-thirties reading from a back lit tablet. She was very shy in general and reserved. Penelope wore glasses and had long mousy brown hair. She had an average figure and was clad in a simple pink sundress. Penelope adored children. She taught at a local elementary school.

The Altar Space

Demona laughed as she and Lucifer completed their spell. Sparking multicolored energy surrounded by similar flames poured out of the alter structure. The other gargoyles had no idea what was happening. What they did know is that there was no doubt given those involved something bad would happen unless they took action. They attacked. Demona continued cackling as if She had lost her mind.

"Stop whatever you are doing at once!" Goliath ordered.

"To late weaklings!" Demona cackled. "Nothing can be done, you've already lost! The spell has been cast, the energies are building and will soon be released in all their pent up fury. No power on Earth can stop their intended affect now."

"Which is," Elisa asked already fearing she suspected the answer.

"Why the destruction of your precious humans of course," Demona said enjoying the expression of sheer horror on the faces of her foes.

"Not if I can help it." Blue Recluse said. While the Pack members and Steel Clan robots fought with the gargoyles he used twin strains of webbing to snag Lucifer and Demona by their ankles. He then pulled the pair of villainous gargoyles off their feet before they could properly channel the energies.

A massive surge of mystical energy was released into the sky overhead. A powerful shock wave followed in its wake knocking everyone who stood within a two hundred foot radius off their feet. The advanced electronics that made up the Steel Clan robots shorted out destroying them.

The ensuing silence in the wrecked section of park was deafening. Nothing stirred for many minutes. Slowly, painfully figures stumbled to their feet.

"What happened," Elisa said rubbing her sore head.

"I'm not exactly sure. We were attempting to stop Demona and Lucifer. They were performing some sort of spell." Lexington who had been thrown near Elisa by the blast said slowly getting up. Elisa helped the younger gargoyle to his feet.

"Noooooooooooooooo," Demona howled pushing herself free of a patch of alter wreckage not far away. "How could this happen? This is your fault Elisa! You botched our spell! I should kill you and your friends for what you've done!" Demona's eyes were solid red.

"Demona we're taking you in." Brooklyn snarled his eyes. By his side stood Katana blade draw her eyes red.

"We'll settle this later." Demona said a note of threat in her voice. Demona pulled two grenades from the belt she wore, one a flash bag the other a smoke. She used them to confuse her pursuers escaping with Lucifer who was already overhead.

"Great they got away, again." Elisa said coughing once the smoke cleared.

"Forgot them, we have more pressing problems." Blue Recluse said as he and Goliath appeared. He pointed towards the altered humans.

Elisa sighed deeply. "It's going to be one of those nights."

"A truly impress display of team work," Randal said clapping his clawed hands together. "While I am a fan of group bonding I must insist you defer any further displays of team work until our concerns have adequately been addressed."

"Who's the egghead?" Brooklyn asked staring at the pale blue bearded gargoyle of medium build Randal had become. Brooklyn had already taken a dislike to the academic not at all caring for his brash attitude.

"He reminds me of Lexington." Katana said earning a glare from the gargoyle in question.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Randal Perkins visiting professor of anthropology at Brown University. Dear me I seem to have misplaced my ID." Randal said searching the remains of his destroyed tweed suit which barely clung to his now leanly muscled frame." How embarrassing I seem to have misplaced my wallet. May I ask what you six are?"

"Five of them are the same thing we are professor." Dan now a scarlet skinned gargoyle with a large muscular frame only somewhat smaller than Goliath's own said. His black hair had turned orange.

"And what might that be," Randal said looking at the clan members for further information.

"We're, you're, ah we're all gargoyles." Lexington finally managed to spit out.

"Unreal," Randal said in awe.

"Seems real enough to me professor," Kevin said now a dark almost black seeming blue-green gargoyle with fin like web wings, ears and crest of scales in the middle of his bald head. Even his fingers were webbed. "To real," he then added more to himself than anyone else.

"Tell me about it." Miranda said. Her gargoyle form was of a violet coloration with twin sets of two long horns on her forehead. One of each set bent inward the other outward from her scalp. Her hair was now a bright blue and her knees and elbows bore sharp spurs.

"So you five got transformed too?" Penelope who was now a light brown beaked gargoyle whose tail ended in a spade shape asked the clan members.

"Ah no," Brooklyn said. "We've always been gargoyles."

"Excuse me," Isabelle said interrupting the conversation. "Can what has happened to us be reversed? If not what are we to do? I have two children and a dog I can't return home with them this way. What about my job? What will my boss think?" Her gargoyle form was orange with pronounced brow ridges similar to Goliath's along with sharp knee and elbow spurs. Her hair yellow.

Bobby and Tammy who stood slightly back from their mother unsure of what to do sported the same orange skin pigmentation, yellow hair and joint spurs, although Tammy possessed the start of two long slim horns which her brother lacked. The golden retriever Lady had become what could best be described as a cotton candy colored gar beast. Her top layer bright blue while her muzzle and interior ears and underbelly were almost fluorescent pink, as were a line of spikes which ran down her back.

"We don't know yet ma'am." Elisa said which set the group off into a shouting match of competing questions, theories and concerns. Goliath picked that moment to speak.

"We'll do all we can for you. Let it be known if you should so choose each of you are welcome to join our clan." Goliath said.

"Who's he?" Dan asked thumbing at Goliath.

"He's my mate Goliath leader of our Clan." Elisa said then realizing she had not yet properly introduced herself, the rest of the Clan or Blue Recluse. She then did so prompting a round of introductions by all present.

"Um guys the police have arrived." Lexington said noting the large riot squad on its way towards them.

"And what a big and well-armed group it is," Blue Recluse stated dryly.

"Some party obviously tipped them we are in the park." Katana said.

"We best leave." Elisa said.

"Where will we go?" Miranda asked alarmed.

"Follow us." Brooklyn said gesturing for the newly minted gargoyles to follow the Clan's lead.

"May I ask where we are going young er man?" Randal asked finding keeping up with Brooklyn easier than he would have thought. It would seem his new form possessed certain advantages over his previous physically lacking incarnation.

"Safety," Brooklyn said then added under his breath. "I hope."

Sirens blared as three more cars full of uniformed officers pulled up. The recovered Pack left behind by their masters took the brunt of the police attention. Hours later the group of heroes and new arrivals were at the museum. Once they reached their destination with great difficulty, and much delay, it was agreed everyone else would wait at the base of the expansive structure while Brooklyn went up to fetch Franco, Nate or Veronica. None of the former humans felt confident about either gliding or climbing to the top of the imposing structure.

Castle Wyvern, five minutes later

"Brooklyn where be the others lad?" Hudson asked Bronx by his side.

"I have good news and bad news." Brooklyn said after catching his breath. Hudson quirked a brow ridge but said nothing. "Good news is we'll have plenty of company."

"And the bad news lad?" Hudson said unsure what to make of Brooklyn's bizarre words.

"A group of people in Lincoln Park were transformed into gargoyles by Demona and Lucifer before we could stop them." Brooklyn huffed.

"What," Hudson said in shock and dismay his wings unfolding from his shoulders as his eyes flashed a fiery white. "Do those two villains know no decency? They place a black mark indeed upon our Clan by their actions. Where are the people now lad?"

"Nate is sneaking them up in the elevator." Brooklyn said "They should be here any minute."

"Hi Hudson," Elisa said waving weakly when the large freight elevator doors slid apart.

"I hope the new museum administrator understands." Brooklyn said.

Brooklyn had yet to meet Owen Burnett. By all reports Mr. Burnett was a nice guy if a tad bland in his tastes. Surprisingly Burnett actually took the job in part because of the gargoyles presence. He started not long after the previous administer quit following the city spanning events caused by Xanatos.

Castle Wyvern the next day, night

"In closing you may all join our Clan, however such a decision must be made freely. If you wish to leave we will respect your choice and assist in any way we can." Goliath said after finishing a lengthy explanation about gargoyles, gargoyle history, the place of gargoyles in the world and a brief history of the Chicago Clan up until the present day. "Before we proceed further are there any questions?" Goliath asked Hudson stood by his left side Elisa by his right side, while behind him stood the other members of the Clan along with Blue Recluse. The latter was still dealing with his two week old bout of vampirism. They had yet to locate those who had infected him.

"Are you er we gargoyles reptiles or birds?" Dan asked. "I was studying to become a doctor, ah a human doctor, and I'm curious about our biology."

"We don't know." Goliath finally admitted after exchanging looks with his Clan members, his mate and finally Blue Recluse.

"Our biology has never been classified, either by gargoyles or humans." Lexington stated.

"That would seem a rather glaring oversight." Randal said then added a new question. "Do gargoyles possess a written language or languages? If so, I very much wish to be educated in said language."

"Traditionally no, we have no written language of our own." Goliath said without hesitation.

"Interesting," Randal said stroking his short beard thoughtfully. "In which case I assume history and important cultural information is transmitted orally, like many Native American tribal societies?"

"Yes, that is correct." Lexington said noting the confused expression on his clan members' faces.

"What will become of us?" Isabelle said. The orange female gargoyle's face was lined with deep concern. "I have two children and a pet to worry about." She gestured at Bobby, Tammy and Lady. "I don't know what I am, what I'm capable of. If we cannot turn back, how will I teach them what being a good gargoyle means when I don't know myself?"

"Don't worry lass we'll teach ye." Hudson said.

"The hacklings are safe here." Goliath said. "No harm will befall them, you have my word."

"What about us?" Kevin said indicating himself and Miranda. "Our families are no doubt worried sick."

"Arrangements will be made to discreetly contact your family members." Nate said he and his wife Veronica entered the courtyard via the elevator. "Once we have done so we'll let you know."

"Thanks Nate," Dan said. By way of acknowledgement Nate nodded at him.

"Any news regarding Demona and Lucifer," Broadway asked.

"Nothing yet I'm afraid." Veronica said.

"I have a question." Kevin said approaching Goliath and Elisa. "Are you two together?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes, Goliath and I have been what humans would consider formally married for years." Elisa said blushing.

"So gargoyles get married?" Kevin asked. Being openly gay he was interested by how gargoyle society viewed matters of the heart.

"Within our Clan a gargoyle is free to choose any he or she wishes to take as a mate." Goliath explained. "The only restriction is that the bond most be strong and mutual."

"What about same sex relationships?" Kevin said.

"They are permitted." Goliath said.

"Why do you ask?" Elisa said.

"Um because I'm gay, and I want to be certain that won't cause any problems if I join your Clan." Kevin said honestly.

"I assure you. It will not." Goliath said smiling. "Only corrupt gargoyles those who purposefully harm others and cannot be trusted are barred from joining our Clan, all others are welcome."

"Thanks," Kevin said he and Mirands moved away chatting animatedly.

"They seem eager to join our Clan." Elisa joked with a smile of her own.

"Excuse me. Is there a tailor in this fine facility?" Randal asked trotting up to the pair of love birds. "I think us new arrivals could use more appropriate clothing." He indicated his own tattered tweed suit. By his side stood Penelope who was likewise embarrassed by the state of her torn dress.

"I'll ask our friends, see what they can do." Goliath said.

"You have my gratitude." Randal said politely then moved off.

"Thanks," Penelope offered meekly.

Above Chicago a month later, night

"That movie was stupid." Kevin said gliding along in formation with his fellow young gargoyles. After a month practice he and other new arrivals had finally gotten the hang of flight, for the most part.

"I thought it was kind of funny, in its own way." Broadway said.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny." Lexington said sulking. "Kevin is right, it was awful." Lexington conceded a couple seconds later.

"It was a little unrealistic, aliens invading Earth by disguising themselves as clowns." Katana said.

"Exactly, which is why it was funny," Broadway said sticking to his point.

"No offense Lex, but next time I'm picking the movie." Brooklyn said.

"Hey it had an interesting title." Lexington said defensively trying in vain to defend his stinker of a film pick.

"Killer Klowns from Outer Space is an 'interesting title', really Lex," Brooklyn said unimpressed by Lexington's defense of his choice in films.

"I enjoy sci-fi, okay." Lexington grumbled then added under his breath. "At least Miranda enjoyed it."

Brooklyn preferred action films, Broadway noir and Katana Japanese, Goliath, Elisa &amp; Hudson for the most part did not watch movies. Goliath spent his limited free time reading classical books whereas Hudson would rather stay in and watch TV than go out to see a movie no matter how many good reviews it earned.

"I honestly thought it was a comedy, a bad one." Broadway again insisted

"Or a parody," Kevin said the others save Lexington and Miranda laughed at his joke.

"Ha ha ha very funny," Lexington said hurt by their insensitivity.

"Hey don't let them bother you Lex. I say it was interesting for what it was." Miranda said with a smile. "How about we go see the new Star Wars movie when it premieres in December, just you and me?"

"Its a date." Lexington said to quickly then added. "Only if you want it to be one."

"I'd like that." Miranda said.

Lexington gulped. "Sounds good," He stammered.

Rock Grotto on Another plan of existence, morning

A lumbering brown robed figure his features hid within the deep shadows of his thick hood stood over a raised dais comprised of greyish-white stone in which sat a pool of clear water. He waved his black clawed hand over the pool dismissing images of the gargoyles and various other superheroes. His silver fingers shone in the weak light. A respectable distance behind him stood the four Fae known as Mephisto, Luna, Selene and Phoebe.

"All is progressing accordingly." The hooded figure said his voice thin, barely louder than a whisper. "Long have I lurked in the shadows secretly manipulating events from afar, awaiting my moment of ultimate triumph. Soon my faithful acolytes the serpent will swallow the sun. The stars will fall from the heavens and I shall once more freely roam where I please. For I have written it in the book of life."

His sharp tipped metallic fingers reached under his robe touching something hard and metallic mounted on his chest which gleamed in the light of coming day, the legendary artifact known as the Phoenix Gate! He threw back his hood revealing the armor plated mechanical face of none other than Paradox!

Paradox could hardly wait until the timeline of the world of those so called "superheroes" caught up with his own time scale. They would then receive a thoroughly unpleasant surprise. His rise.

To Be Continued


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Twenty-Six: Long Way To Morning

By Celgress

Castle Wyvern Exhibit in Chicago early May 2015, early evening

"You're doing great," Elisa said. She and the human mother turned gargoyle Isabelle soared around the towers of Castle Wyvern. "That's enough for tonight, let's come in for a landing." Isabelle gave Elisa a trepidatious look. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

"If you say so," Isabelle said not at all sounding confident.

Elisa executed a wide gentle arch then gracefully touched down atop the nearest tower. With considerable difficulty, Isabelle imitated the movements of her instructor. Unlike Elisa, Isabelle came to a skidding stop and almost fell over.

"Yay, mom," Tammy hooted clapping enthusiastically.

"That was cool mom," Bobby shouted also clapping. "Do it again."

Isabelle smiled weakly. "Thanks, kids, maybe later," She said weakly. The blonde haired orange skinned gargoyle frowned. "I only wish I was as good at flying as the two or you are. I can't seem to get the hang of it. More than a month after our um, change and I'm still struggle with my landings." She flapped her wings experimentally.

"Don't worry Isabelle, you'll get the hang of this," Elisa said. Unlike her fellow present gargoyles who wore one piece white tunics (Bobby had wanted a loincloth like the Goliath and the other original males but Isabelle had objected telling him he could wear one when he got older), Elisa was clad in a scoop necked black leather tunic with red trim around her arms holes, neckline, leg and tail holes.

"I hope you're right Elisa," Isabelle said. "What I don't understand is why Tammy, Bobby and the teens have taken so easily to flight? They're naturals." Bobby and Tammy grinned up at the older gargoyles. Isabelle raised a brow ridge at her children they in turned giggled.

"I'm not sure," Elisa said with a chuckle and smile of her own. It was good to have hatchlings in the castle again. "Could be because of their age. I've heard children or teens can more readily pick up a new language than adults can for example." She ruffled Bobby's hair playfully.

"What a touching scene. Mind if I join in?" A rich feminine voice said.

Demona stood in front of the small group. A long wooden tube held in her right hand. She smirked at Elisa whose eyes momentarily flashed red.

"Demona, what are you doing here?" Elisa growled at the intruder. Elisa placed herself between Demona and the more inexperienced gargoyles. In turn, Isabelle pushed her children behind her.

"Can't a gargoyle drop by to visit her Clan once in awhile?" Demona said innocently. She eyed the family of orange gargoyles. "Accepting humans into our Clan I see. Goliath has sunk to a new low, or was their inclusion your idea?"

"Taking them in was the least we could do after you and Lucifer stole their humanity," Elisa said.

"You always were the short-sighted sanctimonious type sister," Demona said. "Why can't you see what bringing humans into our mist will do to us? Our own ways will be further deluded by their insidious influence, our culture swallowed by theirs."

"Don't call me that. We are not sisters." Elisa said once more her eyes flashed red."Our bond was broken the minute you betrayed my trust Demona."

"You mean Goliath?" Demona said with a smirk. "That's ancient history.

"No, I mean when you alongside our equally despicable former brother Lucifer tried to kill us all. Or how about when you attempted to poison Brooklyn against humans so he'd become your accomplice." Elisa said. "I think you should leave before I do something I'll regret. You no longer belong here."

"I'm hurt," Demona said an expression of mock sadness on her face. "Here I extend an olive branch and you slap it out of my hands. Alright, I'll leave."

Demona made ready to turn. The instant Elisa and the others relaxed, however, Demona brought the wooden tube to her lips. Out of which flew a small metal dart that embedded in the right side of Elisa's torso. Elisa fell down on her knees. Isabelle and her children yelled in panic.

"Be a dear, tell the others I've poisoned my loving sister," Demona said to the distraught gargoyles. "She'll die by nightfall tomorrow unless she receives the antidote. I'll be waiting on the rooftop of the old north side opera house until dawn. Tell Goliath to come alone. If I see anyone else there I'll destroy the antidote, ciao." Demona took to the air. Within seconds she was gone.

"Elisa are you okay?" Isabelle asked fearfully.

"I'm fine Isabelle," Elisa said. She carefully plucked the dart from her tunic. "Demona's little toy don't fully penetrate my tunic."

"What we do now?" Isabelle said.

"Tell the others," Elisa said back on her feet. "Then we come up with a plan to deal with Demona for good before she endangers any more lives.

The Courtyard, twenty minutes later

"I say we lock that crazy Demona chick up," Kevin said.

Kevin wore a simple brown loincloth with a black leather belt. Daniel had similarly opted for this basic style of dress. A short time before Elisa and Isabelle had appraised the full Clan of Demona's actions.

Miranda elbowed her best friend in his ribs. "Ahem," She said.

As with Isabelle Miranda and Penelope were dressed in simple white tunics specially designed for gargoyles. These had been provided to the transformed clan members by new Museum Curator Owen Burnett

"Sorry I meant that crazy Demona woman, better? Kevin corrected himself.

"Much," Miranda said.

"I'm with Kevin she's a menace," Brooklyn said.

"Assuming we do decide to 'lock her up', are there properly detention facilities on site?" Randal inquired in his cultivated manner.

"Aye, the castle possesses a working dungeon," Hudson said.

"Would that be a long term solution?" Randal said thoughtfully tapping his bearded with the tip of a light blue claw. Being more modest than his fellow males Randal wore full body garb which consisted of a forest green vest and a matching tunic underneath.

"We don't kill, expect perhaps in the heat of battle," Goliath said thinking he knew what the bearded academic intended. "Even then such an irreversible course of action is best avoided whenever possible."

"Perish the thought, I find the death penalty morally repugnant," Randal said. "Rather I meant shouldn't we consider the option of rehabilitation once she is captured? Perhaps Demona could be saved if we show her kindness rather than cruelty."

"Perhaps," Goliath said. His hard gaze silenced a bitter laugh from Brooklyn.

"I'm not sure I'd feel safe with her on site," Penelope said.

"Nor would I," Isabelle said. "Plus I have my kids to worry about. I'd never forgive myself if Demona broke loose and hurt them somehow. She's dangerous"

"That much we can all agree on," Daniel said. "Is there somewhere else we can keep her? Preferably far away from us."

"Too bad the Vault was trashed," Broadway said.

"Yeah, Demona would have made an excellent addition to their lineup," Brooklyn said.

"Where's Blue Recluse? Maybe he knows of a place we could put Demona." Miranda asked. The words of Brooklyn reminded her of the masked metahuman's work with SHIELD.

"He's away dealing with personal matters. For the time being, we can not count on his help." Goliath stated cryptically.

"I think Elisa should have the final say of how we deal with Demona," Katana said. "She was the target of Demona's latest failed scheme. Besides Elisa is our Second."

"We can't go on living under Demona's threat," Elisa said. "We must deal her and her allies a decisive blow."

"Elisa has made a good point," Daniel said. "Even is we successfully deal with Demona what is to stop Lucifer and his buddies from freeing her or attacking us in retaliation?"

"Either way, if Goliath doesn't show at the old opera house before dawn Demona will know Elisa is okay. Then she'll come back here sooner rather than later," Lexington said pointing out the obvious.

Lexington is right." Goliath said. "I must go."

"Goliath," Elisa began to protest.

"No my love," Goliath said. "I shall not put you or our Clan in danger."

"At least let me come with you," Elisa said.

"I must do this alone," Goliath said shaking his head. "Stay here, guard the castle in case this is part of a broader strategy on the part of our enemies."

"Worry not lass, he shan't be alone," Hudson said placing his hand on Elisa's shoulder. "I'll keep watch from the shadows."

"Goliath maybe I should accompany you as well," Katana said. "I am a skilled warrior. One trained in the art of concealment."

"I accept your offer of assistance Katana," Goliath said taking Katana's arm in a warrior's grip of respect.

"I'll come to." Brooklyn quickly offered.

"No," Goliath said. "More than half of our number are not yet trained for battle. I need every remaining experience combat ready gargoyle here to protect both our home and our hatchlings from any harm. These things must be your priority. Do I make myself clear Brooklyn?"

"Yes Goliath," Brooklyn at last grumbled dejectedly.

"Come, Hudson, Katana," Goliath said. Alongside Goliath, the other two gargoyles departed.

Elisa reached out after him words sticking in her throat. Isabelle reassuringly squeezed her friend's hand. "He'll be fine. Goliath is tough."

"I hope your right." Elisa sighed.

Old Opera House on the north side of Chicago, an hour later

"I see you came alone if of course, my eyes are to be believed," Demona said when Goliath landed on the creaking roof of the badly decayed building. In her hands, she held a large laser gun in truth a miniature canon.

"Of course I came. You attacked my mate violated the sanctity of my home terrorized my Clan including our hatchlings. What else did you expect of me?" Goliath's voice boomed full of disgust.

Demona scowled. "Judging by your words can I assume Elisa survived my assault unscathed?" Goliath said nothing only glared at Demona. "A dreadful pity," Demona then added with an evil grin. "Next time I'll have to make certain she is dead before I depart."

"There won't be a next time. Your reign of terror ends tonight." Goliath declared.

Out of the shadows, Hudson and Katana landed behind Demona their swords drawn. The three gargoyles trapping the fourth in a triangular formation. Demona's smile only grew wider.

"I knew better than to trust you again Goliath, which is why I took precautions," Demona said.

At a wave of Demona's hand a pair of Steel Clan Robots burst through the roof. They dragged Goliath out of sight while four more landed on the roof. Where they squared off against Katana and Hudson. Meanwhile, Demona took flight laughing the entire time. From above she rained laser fire upon her foes. Katana was hit in her right shoulder adversely impacting her combat efficiency as that was her dominant arm. With a yelp of pain, she dropped her sword

Hudson saw that Katana was in distress. With a mighty swipe of his sword he cut open a Steel Clan Robot damaging it beyond repair. Thinking fast he dived at the beaked female knocking them both through the roof.

"After them!" Demona commanded her three still operational androids.

Hudson and Katana fell through three more floors until they landed on the stage far below. There they found a battered, bruised yet unbowed Goliath who had already partially dismembered one of his mechanical assailants. Goliath gave a mighty roar as he pulled the head clean off the damaged robot. Hudson stabbed the other in its back allowing Goliath to repeat his feat before collapsing onto one knee.

"How badly be ye hurt lad?" Hudson said.

"Rather seriously I'm afraid," Goliath confessed. He showed Hudson the scorched area between his wings. "I received a laser blast to my back. I can't fly or move much without great pain."

"My entire right arm is numb as is my wing," Katana said angrily. She cradled her impaired arm with her unimpaired one.

"Aye, we best leave here before they find us," Hudson said grimly.

"But where can go?" Katana wondered aloud. "I doubt either Goliath or I could fly far. We'd never reach home on foot before they found us."

"Duh not worry lass I have a few ideas that I hope will get us through 'til the dawn." Hudson said.

A few moments later Demona and her three surviving robots arrived. Demona scanned her soundings. Where were they? She spotted the remains of the robots Goliath and Hudson had vanquished along with burn marks from laser shots.

"They couldn't have gone far. At least one likely two of them are injured. Spread out, find them. Then signal me." She ordered her electronic based minions complied.

Demona knelt down to more closely inspect the remains of her artificial warriors. She noticed blood heavily stained the razor sharp talons of one of the bots' dismembered hands. In all probability, it was Goliath's. This might come in handy she thought collecting the served hand which she would stow some place safer until her return.

Outside, fifteen minutes later

Stealthily Hudson and his injured companions reached ground level. Unfortunately not long afterwards a Steel Clan Robot burst from the building it was soon followed by its brethren. The robots gave pursuit firing their built-in arm mounted laser blaster as they did so. The gargoyles barely managed to escape via a manhole. In a parting shot Hudson smashed the closest Steel Clan Robot in its face with the manhole cover disabling it.

The Sewers

"What is your plan old friend?" Goliath asked wincing in pain.

"We need to dispose of those last two clockwork warriors of Demona's," Hudson said. "Then evade her until dawn. Stone sleep will heal ye. When night again falls together we'll be more than her match."

The rest of that night the three gargoyles played a game of cat and mouse with their pursuers. When dawn was but a few minutes off they lured Demona's robots into a trap. When the Steel Clan Robots approaching from opposite directions reached an intersection Hudson jumped between them. They fired their lasers. Hudson jumped aside. Caught in their own crossfire they were badly damaged. A series of powerful strikes from Hudson's sword finished them off. There was no time for celebration as a laser bolt from Demona's canon struck Hudson in his left side. He bellowed in pain falling down.

"Goodbye and good riddance my ex-Clan members!" Demona growled training her sights on Goliath and Katana. Before she could pull the trigger all four were frozen in stone.

Sunset

The gargoyles burst from their stone shells each with a mighty roar. Demona pulled the trigger of her weapon a second later, which proved not fast enough. Goliath and Katana easily avoided the beams then zeroed in on Demona's position.

"Drat," Demona said. She shot the ceiling above them causing a cave in. Hudson, Katana, and Goliath managed to get away in the nick of time as tons of debris showered down.

"Unbelievable," Katana exclaimed. "She would rather die than be captured by us."

"It was her choice. We can not dwell on what might have been, as much as we may want to." Goliath said a hint of sadness detectable in his voice. "Come, let us leave this place, rejoin our clan who must be worried."

"Aye," Hudson said.

"Thank you, Hudson," Katana said. "You saved our lives."

"Yes, thank you old friend," Goliath said. "Once more you have proven yourself a clever warrior."

"Save ye praise," Hudson said. "Ye would have done the same fer me. We are Clan. We look out fer each other."

"That we are and that we do," Goliath said.

Nightstone Ltd Headquarters the next day, evening

"What's this?" The elderly Dr. Anton Sevarius said glancing up from his microscope when the blood encrusted forearm of a Steel Clan Robot clunked down on his workstation.

"Tell me doctor, how much do you know about cloning?" Demona asked a devious expression on her face.

To Be Continued


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Twenty-Seven: Deadly Force

By Celgress

The streets of Chicago early June 2015, evening

"Hurry Lucifer and Demona need this equipment asap!" Boomerang shouted at his partner Human Fly. Human Fly buzzed in reply.

"They'll just have to wait, forever." Miranda said. She dodged one of Boomerang's razor tipped boomerangs.

"Ah crap its those freaks again." Boomerang groaned.

"Look who is talking." Kevin said.

"We don't have time to deal with you losers right now." Boomerang said throwing more of his collection of projectile weapons at the gargoyles.

"Hey, no need for name calling!" Lexington yelled obviously angry at Boomerang's remarks.

"Oh buzz off gargoyle scum." Boomerang said. He turned to Human Fly. "Uh sorry buddy." Human buzzed at his partner in anger.

"If we are holding you up, then by all means drop the stolen merchandise and you are free to go." Katana said pointing at the two sacks heavy with stolen items that were slung over the back of each meta-human.

"Not a chance gargoyle!" Boomerang said. Human Fly buzzed in agrement.

"I was kind of hopping you'd say that" Brooklyn said cracking his knuckles. "Katana, Broadway, Lexington let's take 'em down!"

"Hey what are we chopped liver." Kevin huffed.

"Yeah we can help take these guys on." Miranda said.

"Feel free to join in." Brooklyn said.

In the resulting melee Lexington &amp; Broadway were paired with Boomerang while Brooklyn &amp; Katana took on Human Fly while Miranda &amp; Kevin held back waiting for an opening. The battle was going well for the young gargoyles until Human Fly spat a large amount of his acidic saliva at both Brooklyn &amp; Katana. Brooklyn pushed Katana, who was closest to Human Fly at the time and would have taken the brunt of the attack, out the line of fire taking a dose of acid full in the face. Brooklyn was soon down on the ground trashing around clutching his face in agony. This caused Lexington to be distracted from his own fight with Boomerang which the villain used to full advantage hitting Lexington in the left shoulder with one of his stun darts. Two of the male gargoyles were now on the ground screaming in pain. Lexington felt his left shoulder and left side of chest rapidly becoming numb. Soon he could barely even lift his left arm. Miranda &amp; Kevin not knowing what else to do ran to their fallen comrades. Katana shouted for them to get back in position while Broadway was double teamed by Human Fly and Boomerang. This confusion unfortunately allowed the two villains an opportunity for escape which they promptly exercised.

"Great just great they got away with the equipment!" Broadway grumbled.

"We can't worry about that right now. Lexington and Brooklyn are hurt bad." Miranda said. Kneeling down she cradled her new boyfriend in her lab. She stroked his head gently. "Are you okay Lex?"

"I'm not sure. I can't feel my shoulder or left arm." Lexington moaned in pain.

"We better head home." Brooklyn said. He was back on his feet. His face heavily blistered from Human Fly's acid. "I'm just glad none of that stuff go in my eyes." He added touching his raw face.

Castle Wyvern Exhibit, an hour later

Daniel gave each of his injured clan members a thorough medical examination while Miranda explained what had happened. Finishing his examination of Lexington &amp; Brooklyn a few minutes later Daniel said. "Lexington certainly has been envenomated or poisoned if you will. Without knowing more about both his own unique physiology and what his attacker used, I can only speculate how long the symptoms will remain. The best thing we can is allow him to rest until dawn. As for Brooklyn, there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage done."

"Thanks," Brooklyn said.

"Don't mention it. Having patients again is nice, even if they aren't human ones." Daniel said then added. "No offense, I'm still getting use to this whole gargoyle thing."

"No harm no foul. We all are." Kevin said.

"Remember girls, make sure these two stay rested until daybreak especially Lexington." Daniel instructed Katana and Miranda.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of them." Miranda said.

"Indeed we shall." Katana said as she and Miranda helped Brooklyn &amp; Lexington walked away from the chamber which Daniel was using as a medical bay for the Clan.

"Wish I had a mate to be who would look after me when I'm sick.." Broadway said not quite under his breath.

"Me to," Kevin said. "What about you Daniel?"

"I have my work, which demands all of my free time. I'm our Clan's only doctor I need to educate myself on gargoyle health issues." Daniel said putting away the few oversized instruments Nate &amp; Veronica provided him with into an in turn oversized black doctor's bag. "Speaking of which, I have a lot of studying to do. Good night my friends." He picked up his bag and left.

A black limousine riding through Chicago the next day, morning

"The time has come Dracon." Lucien Starr said over the video uplink in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. "Tonight night you will initiate Operation Takeover. Has the first shipment of particle blasters been disseminated among your troops?"

"It has sir." Said Tony Dracon Jr. a handsome young man with medium length black hair, brown eyes, and a dazzling smile. "Soon we, your loyal forces, will control 100% of the organized criminal activity in this city. With your gracious gift of this advanced weaponry, the other gangs and families will not stand a chance against us. Those who dare try will be utterly destroyed! Once the Dracon Crime Syndicate controls the criminal underworld of Chicago we can move on from there: Boston, Philly, New York, they will all belong to us. I'll then show my father the error of his ways."

"Eventually perhaps," Lucian Starr said. "In the meantime my sister, and your other master, Dominique Destine may soon require your assistance with an unrelated matter. In the meantime we would both be most pleased if you were to provide us with an early summer present my boy."

"What type of present may I ask would be most appropriate for you and your sister sir?" Dracon asked.

"The capture or deaths of as many of these so called gargoyles as your men can manage by week's end." Lucien said.

"They are real than." Dracon said in surprise.

"They are very real I assure you." Lucien said.

"I'll see what I can do sir." Dracon said.

"Until next time, farewell." Lucien said. His image blinked away.

"Boss are you seriously thinkin' of taking on those Gargoyles?" Asked a large, heavyset African American man sitting next to Dracon. "You know what they've done to other guys in the past including the Pack, right? From what I hear those things are nearly unstoppable."

"Don't forget we have these sweet little equalizers." Dracon said lovingly rubbing his hands over the laser rifle that sat beside him on the plush seat. "Plus I seriously doubt they're as tough as reports make them out to me. Rather they're just another band of deviants with greatly inflated press."

"Tony…" started the Heavyset Man in a worried tone.

"Save your words Tank, my mind is made up. Contact all the members of our organization. Put the word out. It is open season on those winged freaks." Dracon said with a smug smile.

Streets of Chicago the next day, wee hours

The six young gargoyles, stone sleep had fully healed Lexington and Brooklyn, were battling two dozen gangsters who jumped them on a deserted street. Most were armed with laser blasters that they fired with gusto at the young gargoyles. It was only some quick thinking by Broadway who used a nearby metal fire escape ladder to tie more than half the gangsters up that kept things from getting messy for the six young gargoyles. After the remaining gangsters were disarmed the young gargoyles examined their weapons.

"Looks like some kind of laser gun." Lexington said examining one of the rifles. "These appear to be of the same sort of thing Lucifer's &amp; Demona's minions and robots use."

"Wherever these came from, one thing is certain." Katana said crumbling two of the guns in her powerful hands. "They do not belong in the hands of these criminals or anyone similarly minded."

"It's almost dawn, we best be heading home." Miranda said pointing towards the lightening sky.

"You're right Miranda, let's go" Kevin seconded. He, Miranda and Lexington took off into the night headed for the castle.

Behind on the ground the others lingered for a few moments. Broadway's eyes spied one of the discarded laser pistols. It reminded him of the police dramas he had become such of fan of since discovering television. It would be cool to have a sidearm of his own. Maybe he could get Lexington, Miranda or Kevin to show him via the internet how to properly use a gun. The three were far better using human technology than he was.

"Hey Broadway you coming or what?" Brooklyn shouted from where he and Katana stood about a hundred feet away.

"Sure, I'm coming." Broadway said scooping up the laser pistol and hiding it out of sight beneath his belt in the waist brand of his loin cloth. He then joined the other two gargoyles. All three glided off into the rapidly ebbing night.

Castle Wyvern Exhibit the next day, evening

The second he awoken Broadway hopped down from his perch. The young male gargoyle was excited to retrieve his new weapon. With practice he would be just like his television heroes. After the evening meal, the patrol groups and routes were handed out. Broadway then snuck off and found the laser pistol exactly where he had left the weapon just before sun up. He had not dared keep the gun on him while in stone sleep. He was afraid the entire process would damage or even destroy the firearm. A risk he was unwilling to take. Quickly concealing the gun again in his loincloth Broadway joined his patrol group. He was happy he was on the same team as Elisa and Goliath tonight. Perhaps if he were lucky he would get the chance to show them his new find. He was sure the adult gargoyles would find it as cool as he did. A great night lay ahead for them all, of that Broadway was sure.

It was not long before Goliath's group encountered trouble. Less than half an hour after leaving the castle the three gargoyles came upon a large skirmish between four uniformed Chicago Police Officers and a dozen gangsters. The gangsters were led by a handsome young man with black hair in a leisure suit. Beside the handsome young man stood a large, heavyset black man. These gangsters had the police pinned down behind their police cars. The gangsters were directing a barrage of constant laser fire at the police who were only getting off a few stray shots in retaliation.

"Give it up Dracon!" Yelled one of the male police officers through a megaphone as he sat behind a squad car for cover. "Backup is on the way. In less than ten minutes you'll be surrounded! If you give up now I'll put in a good word for with the judge!"

"We both know you coppers won't last another ten minutes! Besides I think you are bluffing! I don't think there are any reinforcements coming! Why don't you surrender to us instead!? I promise if you do, we'll go easy on you!" Dracon shouted.

"Not a chance Dracon!" The detective replied through his megaphone.

"Waste 'em boys!" Dracon shouted back. The gangsters including Dracon and his bodyguard Tank redoubled their fire.

"We must help them." Goliath said. The three gargoyles watched the distressing scene unfold below.

"I agree big guy." Elisa said. "But if in the current climate of fear the police see us they might shot first and ask questions later."

"We have to do something." Broadway added. "Those cops down there are getting creamed by the gangsters. If we do nothing they might get hurt or worse."

"I have an idea." Elisa said looking towards an old rundown abandoned brownstone that was next to the shootout sight. "Guys follow my lead."

Below the police were even worse off then before. The gangsters managed to advance several feet. They were now only mere moments away from encircling the police. Suddenly a heavy shower of brown stone fragments rained down upon the gangsters. They quickly retreated. Several of their number including Tony Dracon Jr. and Tank jumped into their own cars preparing to make a clean get away. This was not to be however, brown stone fragments continued to rain down upon them several of which smashed straight through the windshields windows and sunroofs of their cars. The remaining gangsters quickly abandoned their vehicles. They beat a hasty retreat on foot. They scattered in every direction. This included Tony Dracon and Tank who went their separate ways.

"What the heck just happened?" Wondered a uniformed officer aloud.

"I have no idea." Another said examining one of the brownstone fragments that had landed a few feet away. "We can worry about that later, go after them! We can't let them get away!" Police scattered running after the Gangsters.

A few minutes and a couple thousand feet away Tony Dracon Jr. found himself at a dead end, literally. He had got separated from Tank early on and his other troops during the panic. Now he was on his own. In an unfamiliar neighborhood. Worse he had the misfortune to turn down a one way alley. Double checking the power level and setting readouts on his laser pistol he scanned his surroundings.

"Great, and this was going to be my night. The beginning of a new era, my era." Dracon muttered to himself. "What more can possibly go wrong?"

"You're about to find out." Said a female voice from behind him.

Tony Draco Jr. whirled around. There standing before him in all her glory was Elisa. "I had to ask." Dracon said alarm evident on his face. "Who the hell, correction what the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a gargoyle, protector of the innocent and your worst nightmare criminal." Elisa replied.

"Yeah right," Dracon laughed. "You're one of that latest batch of freaks. Lady I grew up in the New Mafia. I'm not the least bit impressed by your speech or your look, unusual as it might be." Tony Dracon Jr, then leveled his gun squarely with Elisa's chest.

"Don't move dirt bag!" Yelled a male voice from behind him. Once again Dracon turned around this time to be confronted by Broadway who was holding a laser pistol of his own. Tony Dracon shook his head and laughed once more.

"I can't believe this. I simply can't believe this. Another one of you freaks and this one is packing heat, unbelievable."

"Broadway what are you doing!? Where did you get that!?" Elisa gasped in shook.

"It is okay Elisa. I've got this one covered." Broadway said the gun shaking in his hand.

"Do you tubby?" Tony Dracon Jr. said pointing his gun at Broadway.

In the next few seconds several things happened in rapid succession. First Elisa lunged for Dracon's gun. Dracon jumped to the side out of her way. Broadway panicked and fired his own laser pistol. The blast hit Elisa at near point blank range full force in her right shoulder. The powerful beam sliced all the way through her body in an instant. Broadway dropped the still hot laser pistol to the ground. Dracon ran passed the shocked Broadway out of the alleyway. It began to rain heavily. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

A few moments later Goliath arrived at the scene. The sight that greeted Goliath's eyes when he entered the alleyway was nothing less than terrifying. In fact it was the worst thing he had beheld since he and Hudson discovered the Massacre at Castle Wyvern so long ago. There laying on the cold, hard, wet ground was Elisa. Her eyes closed, her right shoulder blackened with a gaping hole in the middle of it. Nearby stood Broadway his face locked in an expression of disbelief.

"No," Whisper Goliath crouching down beside the fallen Elisa. He gingerly picked her up cradling her gently in his massive arms. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" He screamed. His eyes glowed a solid white his is wings spreading out involuntarily. His mind consumed with grief and rage Goliath turned his white hot gaze upon Broadway. "How did this happen!? Who did this!? Answer me!"

Broadway stammered for a bit, finally he spat out the following words. "We, were, we, that guy the police called Dracon. He was so fast. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry Goliath."

"Dracon will pay for this!" Goliath rumbled deeply. His eyes landed on the laser pistol that lay in the middle of the alley near Elisa. "He used this did he?"

"Yes, oh my Dragon, Goliath I'm so, so, terribly sorry," Broadway said tears flowing down his face in twin torrents. "We've got to do something. Elisa needs help. She's in such bad shape. Dragon what can we do?"

"We must take her home. I only hope Daniel can heal her wound." Goliath said gravely.

Castle Wyvern Exhibit, some time later

"Help her." Goliath begged as Daniel took Elisa vitals.

A spot had been hastily cleared on the examination table by Penelope. The only other gargoyle who had any type of medical experience. She had once briefly considered becoming a nurse while in college before she decided to be a teacher instead. The other gargoyles were crammed into the medical bay worried expressions on their faces.

"The good news is she is alive." Daniel said once he finished. "The bad news is her vitals are very weak and erratic. I need to stabilize her condition. Everyone out expect Penelope.." He turned to Goliath. "I'm sorry, but that means you to Goliath. You'll be the first to know once I learned something." Goliath nodded in understanding then followed the others outside.

"Duh not worry lad, she will heal with the Sun. Our kind have remarkable powers of recovery." Hudson assured Goliath though he seemed only to half believe his own speech. He placed a reassuring hand on the Clan Leader's shoulder.

"She'll be okay. I know she will be. Elisa is strong." Isabelle said.

"Thank you my Clan." Goliath said with a forced smile. It hoped they were right.

Goliath knew the others would not approve of his seeking vengeance against Dracon. Hudson and Randal in particular would not understand Goliath's thirst for revenge. Which was why Goliath would keep the others at arm's length until this was over, one way or the other. Goliath would kill Dracon or Dracon would kill Goliath there was no other way it could end after what had happened. The die had been caste.

A Dracon safe house the next day, morning

"Those damn mutants the Gargoyles are after me!" Tony Dracon Jr. screamed into his smartphone which displayed a video call.

"Strictly speaking the Gargoyles aren't mutants." The image of Lucien Starr said arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you for the biology lesson." Tony Dracon Jr. said rolling his eyes before he caught himself.

"Watch your tongue boy, or I'll remove it from your mouth!" Lucien said irritated at Dracon's blatant show of disrespect.

"My apologies sir. I've been under a great deal of stress lately. I meant you no disrespect. I need help. Those freaks are after me. With help from the cops they have already put a good part of my organization away including my personal bodyguard Tank." Dracon said sweating bullets.

"They are only out for your blood because you got one of them shot, a female no less." Lucien replied not in the least bit impressed by Dracon's words.

"It was an accident. I swear. Besides they attacked me first!"

"Still, you made it personal which was unnecessary as well as highly undesirable."

"Please sir. I'm begging you. I need your help now more than ever."

"Answer me one simple question first Tony. Why should I reward your failure?" Lucien asked his eyes and voice filled with rage. "You not only brought the wrath of the Gargoyles down upon yourself but also down upon the entire Dracon organization here ic Chicago as well. An organization that for all intents and purposes may no longer exist soon. An organization that I and my sister funded and had plans for, grandiose plans boy. Plans that you have ruined! How dare you ask, or even beg, me for help! After what you have done you deserve nothing more from us! Do you hear me nothing!"

"I beg you sir." Dracon cried literally getting down on his knees. "Please reconsider your position. Is there nothing you can do for me?"

"You disgust me, get up Darcon."

"Yes sir." Dracon said getting off the floor.

"I'll send you two of my personal henchmen Boomerang and Human Fly. I'll order them to safely escort you out of town. After you depart the city, I never want to see you again. Is that clear Dracon?"

"Perfectly clear, sir." Dracon said slowly.

"Good, I'll make the arrangements. Once everything is prepared Boomerang and Human Fly will be in touch with you. However, from this point on neither I or my sister will have any further direct dealings with you, goodbye forever Dracon!" Lucien's image vanished.

"Ungrateful jerk," Dracon said.

Castle Wyvern Exhibit, early evening

"Broadway don't!" Elisa screamed jumping off the examination table.

After breaking free from her stone skin with a massive convulsion hours earlier Elisa had passed out only now awakening. Her shoulder wound was half closed. The area around it was still discolored though not as badly as the night before.

"It is okay you are safe." Penelope said in a soothing voice.

"Broadway, Goliath where are they!?" Elisa said her eyes darting around the chamber frantically. Daniel and Penelope gently helped her to her feet.

"Please calm down Elisa." Daniel said. "You are in no condition to go anywhere at present. You will only injure yourself further if you do."

"What happened? Why am I here?" Elisa asked her frantic mind going a mile a minute.

"You were shot at point blank range by a laser gun while fighting gangsters. Goliath brought you home shortly after it happened. We almost lost you several times last night" Daniel explained.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Penelope asked.

"Yes, I-I do. It, it was awful,,,," Elisa began.

The streets of Chicago, two hours later

Upon awakening Goliath had gone after Dracon immediately. Over the protests of the others he only took Broadway with him. After hours of searching they spotted Dracon, along with Boomerang &amp; Human Fly getting out of a car near O'Hare International Airport. Goliath's mind was consumed with an all-encompassing rage.

Goliath descended upon the unsuspecting group of villains with unrivalled fury. He made short work of both Boomerang &amp; Human Fly. He left the two disarmed, battered and unconscious on the sidewalk. Tony Dracon Jr. then pulled his laser pistol getting off several shots before running away. Goliath easily dodged each shot and was soon in hot pursuit of the gangster. Dracon only got a short distance before Goliath pulled Dracon right off his feet. Holding Dracon with one hand Goliath easily crumpled Dracon's laser pistol with the other. Up, up, up the two ascended into the air.

"I should drop you down there into the gutter where those like you belong!" Goliath bellowed his eyes glowed bright white. There was a deadly edge to his voice, an edge that he had not used since confronting those who betrayed and massacred most of his original clan in 994 C.E Scotland.

"Goliath please don't hurt him!" Broadway said coming alongside his Clan Leader. "Harming an unarmed man isn't our way. That is what you have always taught us."

"He tried to kill Elisa!" Goliath roared by this time Tony Dracon had not only passed out but had also wet his pants from fright.

"He didn't shoot Elisa, I did!" Broadway said tears welling up in his eyes.

"You shot Elisa!?" Goliath exclaimed in confusion.

"I took a gun from a gangster the night before. I thought it would make me cool like the cops on TV. When Elisa and I confronted Dracon I tried to frighten him with my gun. It didn't work. I then tried to shoot him before he could shoot me with his own gun. Elisa tried to save me from getting shot by attempting to disarm Dracon, but while they were struggling over Dracon's blaster my finger slipped and I shot Elisa instead of Dracon. It was my gun you saw on the ground by Elisa last night, not Dracon's." Broadway explained now crying. "I'm so sorry Goliath this is all my fault! I should never have taken that gun! I'll never touch one again! I hope someday you can forgive me."

Goliath looked from Broadway then back to the limp body of Tony Dracon Jr. in his hands. "By the Dragon what did I almost do!" Goliath said in dismay.

Roughly a half hour later several uniformed officers found the tied up Tony Dracon Jr. along with Boomerang and Human Fly in front of one of their offices. The meta-humans presented somewhat of a logistical problem. Luckily due to years of dealing with super powered criminals Chicago authorities had developed special measures and facilities to deal with such high risk prisoners. The two meta-humans were whisked away to a specially equipped temporary detention facility that had been built just outside of the city two years before. Dracon now sporting a prominent, and seemingly permanent, white streak in the middle of his hair akin to his more infamous father was sent to a normal prison where he would await trial.

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics &amp; Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. &amp; IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

Gargoyles Time's Changeling - Episode Twenty-Eight: The Choice

By Celgress

A rooftop in Chicago mid-June 2015, evening

"Exercise caution, and remember to stay where I can see you," Katana said from her grounded position to the hatchlings as they played an aerial game of tag between the nearby rooftops. "Your mother would be most displeased with me if you were hurt."

"We're good flyers," Bobby said offended by Katana's comments.

"Don't worry Aunt Katana we'll be careful, I promise," Tammy said only to be slapped hard on her shoulder by her brother. Who took full advantage of her distracted state.

"Tag, you're it!" Bobby said gliding away quickly.

"No fair Bobby, you cheated!" Tammy said her eyes briefly flashed red.

"Catch me if you can slowpoke!" Bobby mocked. Tammy flew after her brother determined to pay him back.

"Stay where I can see you!" Katana shouted after them. She was about to pursue the wayward children when her keenly honed senses told her she was being watched. Unsheathing her sword Katana whirled around to confront whoever or whatever was behind her.

"Cute, aren't they." A tall, pale male vampire in game face said.

The vampire was of East Asian descent with short black hair said. He wore traditional samurai armor red and black in color. The red of his chest plate was broken up by a white hand inside the palm of which was held a three-pronged red symbol outlined in purple, it was not unlike a fork in visual shape. from each side of his belt dangled a katana held within a black scabbard. His luminous yellow eyes bored into Katana with an intense, unwavering gaze. Around him stood a group of ten masked Ninja of both genders. They were also clad in red &amp; black and bore the same emblem on the chests of their crimson tunics. Katana recognized them immediately. These were the Hand the elite enforcers of the infamous paramilitary criminal organization known as the Foot Clab, or by their Japanese name Kage Teikoku hich in English parlance roughly translates to "Shadow Empire".

"Kodo," Katana said. Her voice filled with barely disguised contempt. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because your life debt to our Clan remains unpaid Katana." Raizo Kodo said.

"I have a new Clan," Katana said. "My life debt lays with them not you."

"So I've heard." Kodo said.

"Leave, less I forget my manners." Katana threatened as her eyes flash red.

"The debt must be paid. Our mutual lord has sent me here to collect." Kodo said not the least bit intimidated.

"What do you mean?" Katana said the grip on her sword hilt involuntarily tightened. "He's gone forever."

"Nay wayward clan member, our master has returned from the wretched abyss known as Dimension X," Kodo said.

"No," Katana said her eyes grew wider. Her heart sank at the dreadful news and its implications.

"The Shredder is back," Kodo said.

"That doesn't matter," Katana said following a long silence while her mind processed what Kodo had said. "I'm no longer one of you. I have a new family. A better life. I will not give up either." All around Katana the Hand Ninja drew their various weapons in preparation for battle. Kodo was the only exception.

Kodo considered his words before he again spoke. "A trade perhaps is in order. One that would avert unwarranted bloodshed"

"What do you purpose?" Katana asked suspiciously.

"Give us the hatchlings. Allow them to take your place by my side. Your life debt will then be considered paid in full." Kodo said.

"I'll never agree to such a monstrous thing." Katana spat out.

"If not we'll let your new family learn the truth of you. I wonder, is your bond with them strong enough to withstand the ugly truth?" Kodo said a sickening smile ghosted across his face.

"I was but a hatchling when you found me," Katana said her voice cracking with emotion. "What you made me into was not my doing. You and the Shredder were the only family I knew until recently. There was no other path open to me." With tears in her eyes, she added bitterly. "I had no choice. I became what you wanted."

"A liar, a thief and a murderer," Kodo said with cruel delight. "One who slaughtered men, women, the old and children without the slightest sign of remorse."

"Why can't you leave me in peace?" Katana cried her battle-hardened resolve slipping at the vampire's poisoned words.

"Do what I want, I shall," Kodo said. "We'll return here in three nights time. You have until then to decide. " With a wave of his right hand, the group melted into the shadows. Even the knee eyes of a gargoyle could not follow their movements, not that Katana tried.

Katana felt numb inside. Slowly she put away her sword. Not knowing what else to do, She buried her face in her hands. She stood there sobbing softly until the twins returned.

"Ta da," Bobby said with a flourish of his arms and wings. He skidded to a stop mere inches from Katana. "Did you see that landing Aunt Katana?"

"Aw, what's wrong Aunt Katana?" Tammy said landing nearby when she noticed Katana's distressed state.

"Are you hurt?" Bobby inquired.

"I'm okay," Katana said weakly. She reached out and pulled the hatchlings into a hug. "Let's go home." She sniffed releasing them.

"Race ya," Bobby said taking off.

"No fair, you've got a head start!" Tammy whined taking off after her brother.

Castle Wyvern Exhibit, later that night

"Momma," Bobby and Tammy cried out as they raced to their mother who embraced them lovely.

"I hope you two were good for Katana," Isabelle said.

"We were." They assured her.

"Thanks for taking them out. I know they can be a handful at times. I wish I was a better flyer I'd take them more places myself." Isabelle said to Katana who stood nearby.

"They were no trouble whatsoever. I enjoy our time spent together." Katana said. "And you'll get the hang of flying, give it time."

"Katana has this cool sword mom. It's gigantic, but she won't show us." Bobby said.

"Aye, because it be not a toy lad. Ta wield such a weapon safely takes great skill gained from years of practice." Hudson who happened by admonished Bobby.

"Really," Bobby said he turned to Katana. "Where did you learn how to use your sword."

"I don't remember." Katana lied through her beak.

"She lost her memory. They told us when we joined the Clan, jerk." Tammy said to her brother.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Ah, sorry again." Bobby said.

"There is no need to apologize," Katana said. When the grateful mother and her hatchlings left a short time Hudson lingered. "Is there something you wish to ask me, Hudson?"

"Aye, lassie," Hudson said. "Often I've wondered where ye learned such skills with a blade. A shame ye cannot recall ye's past, or which clan of gargoyles ta which ye belonged."

"I'm part of our Clan now. That's all that matters." Katana said.

"Aye, but surely ye harbor a desire to learn of ye past?" Hudson said.

"I only worry about my future Hudson. My past if gone forever. I've accepted that." Katana said walking away from the elder gargoyle without another word.

Near Dawn

"The hatchlings love you. You're a natural with kids." Brooklyn complimented Katana.

"They're sweet," Katana said hopping on the pedestal next to Brooklyn.

"You'll make a great mother," Brooklyn said then corrected. "I mean someday."

"Someday," Katana said turning away as the gargoyles were frozen in stone for the day.

Catacombs beneath the subways system of Chicago, near dawn

Blue Recluses his costume caked with black tinged vampire blood drove a long stake through the heart of an ancient male vampire. The vampire, who two thousand years ago was a member of the so-called "Mound Builders", gasped before crumbling into dust over the course of a solid minute. Blue Recluse collapsed on the stony floor.

"That's the last of them." Blue Recluse said panting.

Blue Recluse was filled with an odd mix of disappointment and relief. He had hoped to find his tormentors down here but they were conspicuous by their absence. On the bright side, at least the citizens of Chicago would be much safer after tonight. During the past two and a half months he had methodically cleaned out the vast majority of Chicago's vampire population. It would take the undead scum years maybe decades to recover their numbers.

Absently Blue Recluse wondered if killing vampires was murder? They were technically dead, right? One could not kill something a second time, or could one? Banishing the thought from his weary mind he limped away.

A rooftop two days later, night

"I need advice. You are the only one to which I can turn. Which is why I contacted you." Katana said to Blue Recluse. The pair were perched side by side atop a low-rise brown stone building.

"While I'm flattered. I doubt I can help you. I can't even help myself." Blue Recluse lamented referencing the vampire virus he had been infected with more than two months ago. Ever since the arachnid-themed hero had distanced himself from his allies for fear of unintentionally harming them because of his building bloodlust.

"How goes the good fight?" Katana asked.

"I've destroyed a couple dozen nests since that night. But no luck locating either Günther or his sire Matías. Other than a few ancient vampires I slew, the catacombs are empty They seem to have fled the city." Blue Recluse explained.

"What is your next move?"

"I've discovered through my research there are native shamans in Mexico who dabble in curing vampirism. I think I'll head there. I would have asked to be reassigned, but there was no need. The acting Director of SHIELD, a weird guy named Special Agent Bishop, doesn't approve of me or so I'm told. I've been released from my commitment. I'm free. A few months ago I would have been ecstatic at the news. I could have gone home to my family, what's left of it anyway. Ironic how life works out, huh Katana?" Blue Recluse laughed bitterly.

"Hilarious," Katana said dryly.

"Enough of my problems. I'll gladly help you anyway I can. You and your Clan have been there for me almost since I arrived in the city. What's happening?"

"I've been offered a terrible choice. Either betray two innocents who trust me implicitly by selling them into a life of slavery and debauchery or be exposed as a hypocrite and a criminal to those I love most."

"Did you do these things willingly?"

"Of course not." Katana inadvertently snapped at Blue Recluse who did not even flinch. "I was but a hatchling when those vile monsters took me in. They forced me to do unspeakable things or be cast out. I know that doesn't excuse what I did. But at the time I felt I had no other choice."

"If your Clan truly cares about you. They won't stop if they learn the truth. A very special woman taught me that. My Aunt May. She never gave up on me even when I gave up on myself. She went the extra mile to give me a second chance at a life. A chance I never deserved after the things I'd done." Blue Recluse said following a long hesitation he added. "Redemption is only possible if you feel you deserve it. Do you feel you deserve a chance at a normal life Katana?"

"I want to think so," Katana said hesitantly.

"Then tell your clan members everything. Believe me, it'll be far easier if they hear the truth from you rather than your enemies."

"I'll try, thank you," Katana said.

"Don't try, do." Blue Recluse said.

"If you go to Mexico, please stay in touch," Katana said getting to feet.

"I'll try." Blue Recluse said.

"Don't try, do," Katana said with a smile before they parted company.

Castle Wyvern Exhibit, later that night

"I truly am sorry I'm not the person you thought I was." Katana said after recounting her history. Not far away Blue Recluse stood giving her moral support. She was in the courtyard the rest of the Clan, minus Bobby and Tammy who earlier Katana had advised were too young to hear her story, surrounded her. Stunned expressions on their faces. "I understand if you banish me. I deserve such and far worse." She finished her head hung low.

Over the course of the last hour, Katana had painfully recounted her history. From her day of batching in feudal Japan, through the massacre of her original Clan by a group of marauding Hunters when she was by human reckoning six years old. Then her discovery shortly afterward by a time displaced Ninja master named the Shredder and finally, her years growing up under his brutal tutelage in modern day Japan.

For a long time no one said anything. Brooklyn was the first to speak up. "I don't care what you've done. I still love you." He walked over to stand by Katana's side. "I vote Katana stays."

Elisa joined them a few seconds later. "If I had a daughter I'd want her to be like you Katana. I vote Katana stays."

"You're like the sister I never had. I won't turn my back on you." Miranda said she also walked over to stand by Katana's side. "I vote Katana stays."

"You're one of us nothing has changed," Kevin said joining the group. "I vote Katana stays."

Broadway and Lexington came over next. "We all make mistakes," Broadway said softly. He and Lexington voted Katana stay. In short order, everyone voiced their support for Katana. Randal even reasoned that she could be trusted because if not she would have long ago harmed them.

"The real question is what do we do about the Hand branch of the Foot Clan?" Randal wondered aloud. "Surely they won't leave Katana or the rest of us in peace once they learn she has no intentions of betraying our Clan. I wonder." He rambled on as was his long winded fashion.

"Thank you," Isabelle said to Katana while Randal talked.

"For what," Katana said.

"For not giving the Hand my babies," Isabelle said.

"You should know I would not harm them in any way. That was never an option. I would have left first." Katana said with supreme conviction.

"See," Blue Recluse said putting his hand on Katana's left shoulder. "I told you everything would work out."

"I wish you could stay." Katana said.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Blue Recluse said a hint of genuine regret in his voice. "I need to find a cure for my condition, assuming there is one."

"I understand." Katana said although in truth she did not.

"Tomorrow night we confront this new threat together." Goliath declared.

The agreed upon rooftop meeting place the next day, night

"I'm disappointed." Raizo Kodo said scowling in his vampire visage.

"Leave our city and never return," Goliath said. He was surrounded by the entire Clan minus the gargoyle beasts and hatchlings.

"Or," Kodo said.

"Or you'll make you leave by force," Elisa answered for her mate.

"You heard them, scram." Blue Recluse said.

Kodo surveyed the twelve angry gargoyles and one angry Blue Recluse that stood before him. He mentally calculated his odds of success, they were not high. His master would be disappointed. Still, retrieving Katana was not his primary objective in Chicago. "Very well, Katana is yours. However, be warned if our paths should cross again you won't prove so fortunate in our dealings," With that he and his ten Ninja vanished into the night.

"It's over," Brooklyn said.

"I hope you're right," Katana said by his side.

Xanatos Enterprises Regional Headquarters the next day, afternoon

At a polished black table sat the Hand vampire Raizo Kodo. He was dressed in an expensive red silk suit with a black undershirt and red tie. Across from him clad in a pinstripe blue suit with a white undershirt and blue tie was a pale mane with short blonde hair and glasses. Both individuals were flanked by a group of lawyers.

"Our business is concluded," Kodo said sliding a signed contract across the table to the blonde man.

"Congratulations Mr. Raizo the Foot Clan via its shell company now owns a controlling interest of sixty percent in Xanatos Enterprises." The blonde man said woodenly taking the contract.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Burnett," Kodo said getting up from his seat and shaking hands with the blonde man.

"The pleasure was all mine." Owen Burnett said without emotion.

Before departing Kodo said. "Tell me, Mr. Burnett. Are you enjoying your new job at the museum?"

"I am," Owen said his expression bland.

"Be sure to keep us posted regarding, certain developments there," Kodo said.

"Don't worry, I will," Owen said.

"Good to know, farewell Mr. Burnett," Kodo said on his way out the door his lawyers in tow.

To Be Continued

Author's Note -

**Hmmm, I wonder who Kaine might meet during his adventures in Mexico? Maybe a certain canon sidekick for starters? I'm sure fans of Marvel comics and/or DC comics might have an idea or two. Look for his own series, inspired in large part by Spider-Man Noir, coming soon - "Kaine: The Fearsome Ghost Spider".**


End file.
